Meu Amor Por Você é Irresistível
by Nanna Black
Summary: Quando criança, Pan viu a morte de seu avô e de seu pai. Desde então, quer vingança. Anos mais tarde, se aproxima do assassino. O que acontece quando se apaixona por ele? HISTÓRIA COMPLETA!
1. Prologo

**IDADES: **Trunks tem 18 anos; Goten tem 17 anos; Pan tem 16 anos; Bra tem 15 anos.

Neste fanfic, todos os personagens são saiyajins puros.

**MEU AMOR POR VOCÊ É IRRESISTÍVEL**

_Por Daniela - a.k.a. dragon agility_

_Tradução por Nanna_

**PRÓLOGO**

Pan andou pelas ruas tumultuadas de City Vie, a capital de Vegeta-sei. O palácio podia ser visto há milhas de distância, por ter uma grande iluminação que podia ser vista mesmo do Vale da Morte, um imenso vale que tinha exigido as vidas de vários guerreiros de elite durante a Batalha dos Tiranos seis anos antes.

O avô e o pai de Pan tinham ambos sido mortos durante a batalha, e ela ainda lamentava a perda deles, mesmo agora. Ela dirigia-se para o Túmulo da Elite, onde um enorme estátua memorial foi colocada para lembrar os mortos. Em suas pequenas, mas poderosas mãos, levava duas rosas. Quando chegou lá, ela caiu de joelhos. Olhou os pés da estátua, onde achou dois nomes: Gohan e Kakarotto. Ela mal podia dizer seus nomes, mesmo depois de tantos anos, por saber como eles tinham morrido.

Uma única lágrima caiu por sua pele suave enquanto lembrava. Todos, a família e os amigos pensavam que eles tinham tido uma morte patriótica, e lutado por seu planeta sem medo, e morrido salvando os outros, mas estavam errados.

Ela sabia a horrível verdade...

FLASHBACK

"_Papai, vovô, espero que estejam bem aí", Pan podia sentir o _ki_ deles nas alturas, e o forte _ki_ do inimigo._

_Era como um terreno enevoado, e eles estavam bem no meio dele. Pan deixou as lágrimas caírem, ao sentir o _ki_ de seu pai cair um pouco, e seu avô estava perdendo._

_Ela estava abraçada fortemente à mãe. Sua mãe, Videl, estava sofrendo, mas não tanto quanto a avó de Pan, Chichi. Esta estava soluçando incontrolavelmente por saber que, se perdessem a batalha, ela perderia seu esposo e seu filho, e os saiyajins estavam perdendo para os Gori-jins - e perdendo rapidamente._

_De repente, Pan lembrou-se do que seu avô dissera à sua única neta antes de sair:_

'_Se ouvir seu coração, tudo é possível. Assim, em tempos de necessidade, faça o que seu coração lhe diz para fazer'._

'_Se isso foi o que vovô disse, então vou seguir meu coração. Que, agora, está me dizendo para ir ajudá-los'._

"_Mãe", disse ela, enxugando os olhos, "estou cansada, e vou dar um cochilo. Por favor, acorde-me se algo acontecer"._

"_Entendi, Pan-chan. Se algo acontecer, você será a primeira a saber"._

_Videl estava começando a ficar fria, enquanto se concentrava no _ki_ de seu eleito, que estava caindo continuamente. Ela cerrou os olhos e orou._

_Pan correu para o andar de cima, e colocou rapidamente sua armadura negra, presente de seu avô. Ela então colocou sua bandana laranja, que tinha sido feita de um pedaço do uniforme de luta de seu avô. Rezou em um idioma ancestral, ensinado por seu pai:_

"_Nukem nana huski day wantei sectinio ea grandtutem n kamanrei. Hola yay, seto"._

_Ela abriu os olhos depois de orar, e suas íris cintilaram de raiva e de emoção. Lutou para manter seu _ki_ em controle enquanto cortava os ares. Ficou feliz quando ninguém a seguiu e dirigiu-se para o vale. Reprimiu seu _ki_ o mais que pôde e, quando se aproximou, viu vários corpos, saiyajins mortos. Podia ver o vale, e milhares de miniaturas que eram os saiyajins e os Gorijins._

_Enquanto se aproximava mais, ela pousou e começou a andar lentamente, e o que era uma caminhada cautelosa se transformou numa corrida frenética. Ela agora estava na beira do imenso vale, e podia ver o avô e o pai._

_O que viu quando os encontrou, quase a fez gritar de choque e raiva. Seu pai tinha perdido um braço; seu avô tinha perdido a cauda toda e não podia nem levitar mais. O Gorijin com quem ele estava brigando estava segurando-o por sua armadura e o esmurrando repetidamente no rosto._

_Pan tentou manter seus sentimentos sob controle, mas era tão difícil... Uma única lágrima solitária correu por seu rosto, e mostrava todo o seu amor e sua dedicação à família. Sua cauda balançava de um lado para o outro furiosamente. Ela olhou para a guerra. Seu pai ainda estava na fase super saiyajin, mas seu avô estava normal. Ela olhou para os outros guerreiros de elite e viu que a maioria deles eram super saiyajins._

_Foi aí que ela viu o Rei Vegeta. Ela, como todos os outros saiyajins, respeitava a família real. Todos sabiam que o Rei e o filho dele eram os seres mais poderosos do planeta. Eram eles quem podiam virar a luta em favor dos saiyajins._

_Então, ela viu o filho do Rei, Trunks. Ele vestia uma armadura azul com detalhes dourados. Ao contrário dos outros saiyajins lutando, ele estava com a cauda flutuando atrás de si. Pan se perguntou por que ele estaria fazendo isso, quando descobriu o motivo. O Gorijin com quem ele estava se batendo tinha o triplo do tamanho do príncipe de doze anos, e agarrou a cauda do príncipe, mas este não foi afetado. O Príncipe Trunks apenas grunhiu, sacudiu o dedo e deu um soco no estômago do Gorijin._

**_Que força_**, _Pensou Pan. **E que gatinho!**_

_E foi aí que o príncipe decidiu olhar para onde ela estava. O príncipe fez contato visual com a menina de dez anos, e algo se deu entre as profundezas dos olhos castanhos e cheios de lágrimas de Pan, e os olhos turquesa do príncipe, mas se acabou em uma fração de segundo, quando Pan mergulhou atrás de uma pedra para evitar que a vissem._

_**Foi por pouco**, pensou ela, deixando o ar sair de seus pulmões jovens._

_Quando tinha certeza de que o príncipe voltara a brigar, ela espiara de trás de sua rocha para ver que agora seu avô olhava para ela. Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos quando ela o viu sorrir, e tossir sangue quando levou socos repetidos no estômago. O pai dela estava tentando chegar até ele, mas cinco Gorijins estavam no caminho, brigando com ele._

_De repente, o Gorijin que estava espancando seu avô jogou-o no ar e, quando ele caiu, socou-o, e Kakarotto voou até a falésia do vale, bem em cima da pedra atrás da qual Pan estava escondida, e caiu no chão empoeirado com um ruído. Pan correu para ajudá-lo._

"_Vovô!" Ela disse quando tomou a mão ensangüentada dele na sua, e apertou-a._

_Gohan tinha testemunhado tudo isto, e gritara à queda de seu pai, mas, quando viu sua filha correndo para ajudar o avô, ele ficou ainda mais raivoso e preocupado._

"_Panny!" Ele gritou com todo o coração. "Saia daqui!" Ele estava imensamente preocupado com a segurança de sua filha e com a vida de seu pai._

_Com energias renovadas por seus sentimentos, ele conseguiu cegar os Gorijins com um Raio Solar e voou em alta velocidade para seus familiares, mas levou de repente um golpe no estômago, e atingido por um golpe de ki de um dos líderes dos Gorijins. Ele foi golpeado de um lado ao outro do vale, e se arrebentara na falésia, e caiu. Sangue corria por sua nuca._

_Pan viu o que aconteceu e tentou chamar o nome de seu pai para fazer com que ele se erguesse, mas foi calada pela mão de Kakarotto em sua boca._

"_Calma", ele disse engasgado. "Ele vai ficar bem. Panny, me escute. Vá para casa, por favor. Vai ficar segura lá... por favor?"_

"_Não posso, avozinho, não posso deixá-lo aqui desse jeito! Você está ferido... e muito! Venha comigo!"_

"_Não! Eu vou ficar aqui. Tenho uma beberagem que vai me curar em meu cinto, e, depois que eu a beber, vou recuperar todas as forças. E então posso continuar lutando"._

"_Tem que continuar? Você e papai não podem vir para a casa, em segurança? Venha comigo, avozinho, venha!" Ela chorava._

_Kakarotto olhou orgulhoso para a neta. Ela era a cara de seu filho, tinha a mesma determinação e a mesma força de vontade._

"_Por favor, Pan, eu lhe imploro, como um último desejo, que me ajude a beber a poção curativa, senão vou morrer"._

_Pan concordou relutante, e lutou para tirar a poção do cinto dele, que estava queimado e retorcido. Mas aí tanto Kakarotto quanto Gohan - que voltava à consciência - viram um dos líderes dos Gorijins voando para Pan. Kakarotto usou suas últimas forças para empurrar Pan para longe dele, e ela esbarrou na pedra atrás da qual estivera escondida antes._

_Ela bateu a cabeça com um ruído doentio, e sangue deslizou por seu pescoço. Sua vista estava embaçada pela proximidade da inconsciência, e tudo o que ela via eram borrões de silhuetas, três delas, mas então uma delas sumiu. Houve silêncio por alguns segundos, exceto pelos murmúrios baixos e pelos barulhos da guerra atrás deles. E então ela ouviu uma voz._

"_Seus fracos, temos uma guerra a vencer. Não o ajude. Perder alguns membros de sua família não fará a vitória dessa guerra, agora se levante e lute!"_

_A pessoa com aquela voz não viu Pan, e então ela ouviu murmúrios em negativa, e depois uma luz brilhante, muito brilhante, encheu seus olhos. E então não havia nada a não ser um silêncio nauseante._

FLASHBACK

Pan deixou as lágrimas fluírem com maior liberdade de seus olhos, enquanto botava as rosas sob o nome de seu pai e de seu avô. Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido até que recuperara sua consciência.

FLASHBACK

_Pan gemeu ao despertar. Podia sentir uma substância líquida e quente em sua nuca, e ela sabia que era o seu sangue. Então, abriu os olhos. Só viu terra e corpos. Mas seu avô não estava mais diante dela. Ela buscou pelo _ki_ dele, mas não o encontrou._

"_Não!" Ela gritou, receando o pior._

_Ela se ergueu com grande dificuldade e olhou além da rocha. A guerra estava acabada, e não havia um Gorijin ou a elite saiyajin em nenhum lugar. Ela correu para o limite do abismo e baixou os olhos para o vale. Estremeceu ao ver os vários cadáveres, todos amontoados no fim do vale. Buscou pelo _ki_ de seu pai, mas este não pôde ser rastreado. E então ela lembrou da voz que tinha ouvido._

"_NÃO! PAPAI! VOVÔ!" Ela gritou quando tudo lhe voltou. De repente, tudo o que ela tinha visto, tudo o que estava embaçado, ficou claro..._

_O avô a empurrara para longe a fim de protegê-la do Gorijin. Este estava voando rápido demais para parar, então se esborrachou no chão. Gohan se juntou a seu pai e usou o _Kamehameha_ para acabar com o Gorijin. Este se desfez em cinzas e Gohan viu que Pan estava inconsciente - assim, deixou-a lá por segurança. Então, se pôs a ajudar seu pai a sentar. Começou a tirar a poção do cinto de seu pai, pois tinha perdido o seu. Os dois ouviram uma voz._

"_Seus fracos, temos uma guerra a vencer. Não o ajude. Perder alguns membros de sua família não fará a vitória dessa guerra, agora se levante e lute!"_

_O pai e o avô de Pan ergueram os olhos para ver o príncipe de doze anos olhando para eles na forma de supersaiyajin com o nariz ensangüentado Ele tinha um Gorijin em sua mão, e o deixou escapar. O ser bateu no chão do vale com um barulho ressoante._

"_Não, meu príncipe", disse Gohan, "eu preciso ajudar meu pai"._

"_Escutem, guerreiros. Se perdermos esta guerra, a raça dos saiyajins estará acabada. Eu ainda tenho que me tornar rei", Trunks disse, fuzilando-os com um olhar de nojo._

"_Deixe-o ajudar-me a beber minha poção curativa, e então estarei completo para lutar outra vez", argumentou Kakarotto._

"_Estão me desafiando?" Perguntou Trunks._

"_Não, não estamos! Se o seu pai - o rei - estivesse ferido, o senhor o ajudaria a beber sua poção, não ajudaria? O senhor não deixaria que ele morresse!" Atalhou Gohan._

"_Estão dizendo que meu pai é fraco?"_

"_Não, nunca!" Engasgou-se Kakarotto._

"_Seus fracos... Ataque Big Bang!" Trunks gritou, estendendo o braço direito._

_Um grande feixe de luz saiu de sua mão e voejou em direção ao pai e ao avô dela. Eles estavam em choque, e o raio veio tão rápido que eles não puderam evitá-lo. O raio perfurou o estômago de ambos, e eles morreram imediatamente. Seu _ki_ desapareceu para sempre._

_E então houve uma risada, de Trunks. Se Vegeta tivesse visto o que seu filho tinha feito, Trunks teria sido punido severamente. Vegeta fora malvado e matara os guerreiros de elite que ele considerava fracos, mas Bulma, sua companheira, o mudara, e ele respeitava os sentmentos de seus soldados por suas famílias, pois agora ele também tinha uma família. Definitivamente, ele não queria que seu filho fosse mau. Mas ele não viu._

_"Papai! Vovô! Não!" Pan chorou quando os eventos da morte de sua família se desenrolaram diante de seus olhos como um sonho. Ela caiu de joelhos, poeira subiu. Lágrimas correram por seu rosto._

"_Não!" Ela berrou enquanto levitava. Podia sentir o imenso poder fervendo dentro dela, e gritou quando as costas se arquearam e os olhos brilharam. Ela então caiu no chão e deu um soco na terra, fazendo-a partir-se. Pan desabou, soluçante._

FLASHBACK

Pan podia sentir as mesmas lágrimas quentes que tinha chorado há seis anos, correndo por seu rosto mais uma vez. Ela lembrou que sua mãe viera procurá-la mais tarde, naquele dia, e seus corpos foram encontrados no fundo do vale, os rostos retorcidos.

Pan não contou a ninguém o que ocorrera naquele dia. Apenas ela, e seu pai e avô mortos sabiam a verdade. Ela sabia que se contasse à mãe, Videl teria ido direto ao palácio e também teria sido assassinada. De repente, a raiva apossou-se dos sentidos de Pan.

"VOCÊ PODE TER MATADO TODOS OS GORIJINS E SALVADO O NOSSO PLANETA, MAS NUNCA VAI ESCAPAR IMPUNE DO QUE FEZ NAQUELE DIA, TRUNKS! NÃO VOU PARAR ATÉ QUE COMPLETE O QUE PROMETI FAZER NAQUELE DIA... TE MATAR!"

Ela respirou profundamente, seus olhos brilhando, seu sorriso amargo e confuso.

Sim, a vingança seria doce...


	2. Finalmente Nos Encontramos, Trunks

**Meu Amor Por Você É Insaciável**

_Por Daniela_

_Traduzido por Nanna_

**Capítulo I - Então Finalmente Nos Encontramos, Trunks**

Quando o sol se pôs em Vegeta-sei, Pan finalmente tirou seus olhos inchados da estátua do túmulo e foi para casa. Ela se ergueu do chão gentilmente, olhando para trás de si mesma e vendo a estátua, e disse:

"Vou sempre me lembrar de você, pai. Você me ensinou coisas que ninguém ensinou. Sinto tantas saudades suas, e do vovô também. Não vou deixar de sentir vergonha por sua morte até que o príncipe esteja morto, não importa o que se interponha em meu caminho... mesmo que eu morra junto com o filho da mãe".

Quando chegou em casa, ela viu que sua avó estava cozinhando como de costume. Desde a guerra, Chichi morava com elas e com seu filho de dezessete anos, Goten, tio de Pan.

As pessoas nunca acreditavam em Pan quando ela dizia que Goten era seu tio, porque ele era apenas um ano mais velho que ela. Quando seu pai estava com sete anos, o avô dela tinha partido para lutar em uma guerra e não voltou até que Gohan estava com dezessete anos.

Chichi e Gohan acharam que ele tinha morrido, mas ele tinha sobrevivido. E foi então que Goten fora concebido. Um pouco depois, o pai de Pan encontrou a mãe dela, e ela nasceu um ano depois. O pai dela morreu aos vinte e nove anos, quando devia ter vivido até mais ou menos cento e cinqüenta anos.

Chichi sentiu o _ki_ de sua neta atrás de si e se virou. Ela viu que os olhos de Pan estavam vermelhos, então foi em direção dela e pôs as mãos nos ombros de Pan. Pan ergueu os olhos do chão, e seus olhos se encontraram.

"Pan, você precisa se controlar. Faz seis anos; pode se lembrar deles, mas não precisa mais chorar por eles. Eles... Eles querem que nós sejamos felizes", Chichi disse.

"É, vovó. A senhora tem razão, mas... ah! A senhora não entende!" E com isso Pan saiu do aposento e desceu as escadas até o porão, onde estava a câmara gravitacional. Ela fora de seu pai.

Pan não comeu naquela noite, concentrando-se em seu treinamento. No dia seguinte, seria quando seu plano de vingança começaria. Ela o formulara um ano depois das mortes e vinha treinando e revisando-o desde então. Ela treinava quase todas as horas do dia, exceto quando nas horas em que ia à escola, mas isso também era parte de seu plano.

Ela, assim como todos os outros, sabia que o príncipe e a mãe dele, a rainha Bulma, eram gênios e adoravam inventar coisas. Deste modo, por cinco longos anos, ela estudou Física e Tecnologial.\ na escola. Ela sabia que podia entrar no palácio deste modo. Planejava mostrar suas invenções ao príncipe e matá-lo.

Mas sabia que seria arriscado demais, pois seria a principal suspeita. Apenas há três meses o plano mais seguro assomara à sua mente. As notícias diziam que o príncipe e a rainha estavam procurando alguém para ajudá-los com suas invenções e manutenção no laboratório do palácio.

Pan se candidatara ao emprego, e conseguira. A princípio, ela trabalharia com ele, conheceria as pessoas do palácio, e as pessoas do palácio a conheceriam. Ela ganharia a confiança de Trunks e dos funcionários do palácio, e então o mataria. Ela foi para a cama tarde, com o sorriso maléfico dos Son no rosto.

Trunks acordou cedo naquele dia, pois seria hoje que viria a inventora. Ele lembrava de ter lido o currículo dela e ficado surpreso com o que ela sabia. Por isso, ele a escolhera. Ele vestiu sua armadura de duas peças. Era azul, um conjunto de calça e de camiseta sem mangas. Ele colocou suas botas com detalhes dourados, e foi treinar um pouco. Os requisitos também exigiam que a pessoa devia ter um poder alto, para ajudar no caso de emergência, e ela também tinha isso. Ele ficara surpreso com a força dela, era alta para uma mulher.

No caminho, ele esbarrou na irmã, que ainda estava de pijama. Ela tinha acabado de romper com o último namorado e provavelmente ficara acordada a noite toda. Ele sentiu pena dela, quando ela dobrou um canto e entrou na cozinha.

Ele sabia que aquele ia ser um daqueles dias compridos...

Pan estava acordada, vestida e alimentada às cinco horas da manhã, pois estava muito entusiasmada. Esperara todos aqueles anos por vingança, e o dia finalmente chegara. Ela lembrou do que seu avô lhe dissera.

_Se ouvir o seu coração, qualquer coisa é possível. Então, em hora de necessidade, faça o que o seu coração lhe diz para fazer._

E isto era o que ela estava fazendo, pois seu coração dizia que nada se colocaria em seu caminho. Nada.

Ela saiu às oito da manhã. Sua família sabia do emprego e ela tinha prometido a eles que visitaria de vez em quando. Ela voou rumo ao palácio em alta velocidade, seu coração acelerado de vingança.

Ela decidira seduzir o príncipe com sua aparência, para que ele mostrasse a ela coisas que não mostraria de outro modo. Usava short de látex que vinham até seus joelhos. Calçava botas macias nos pés. Decidira não usar sua armadura, mas a armazenara em cápsulas junto com suas outras coisas. Em vez disso, vestia uma blusinha regata vermelha, que tinha uma fenda junto ao pescoço, e deixava entrever um pouco de pele. Seu cabelo estava penteado e preso com a bandana laranja.

Ela usara o nome verdadeiro na candidatura, mas, se ele a escolhera mesmo assim, isso significava que ele não reconhecia o sobrenome dela. De propósito, ela colocara a bandana para ver se ele a reconheceria, da vez em que seus olhos se encontraram, no vale, e para ver se ele estremeceria de medo.

Eventualmente, ela chegou ao portão do palácio. Este era feito de ferro, e tinha o brasão dos Vegeta. Dois guardas estavam perto, e se sobressaltaram quando a viram se aproximar.

"Estou aqui para ver o **príncipe**", ela disse, o nome carregado de nojo, mas os guardas não notaram.

"Então você é a nova auxiliar do príncipe, hein?"

"Sim", Pan disse, notando os olhares eufóricos dos guardas para ela.

"Bom, ele fez uma escolha acertada!"

"Você é quem diz", Pan respondeu.

"Ele vai se divertir muito com você, estou te dizendo".

"É, eu sei. Ele vai se **divertir** muito, de fato..."

Neste momento, eles permitiram que ela entrasse e ela suspirou, com nojo dos guardas. Encontrou-se indo em rumo a uma porta imensa, que foi aberta por outro guarda. Ela entrou, e ficou chocada com a beleza do palácio. O hall tinha um carpete vermelho, e as paredes estavam cheias de quadros. O guarda fez um sinal para que ele a seguisse, e ela perdeu a conta de quantas vezes teve que dobrar.

Eventualmente, eles chegaram ao fim de um corredor, e ali havia uma porta. O guarda apertou um botão no computador ao lado da porta e uma mulher de cabelos azuis respondeu.

Pan engasgou-se ao reconhecer a mulher como sendo a rainha. A maioria das pessoas já tinha visto a rainha, mas ela não. A rainha e os dois filhos dela sempre eram vistos ao redor do planeta, pois queriam ser tratados como todos os outros. O rei não andava muito por aí. Mas Pan ficava trancada em casa na maioria do tempo desde a guerra, e só ouvia o que seus amigos lhe contavam.

A rainha deixou-a entrar, e o guarda foi dispensado. Pan engasgou-se com a tecnologia ao redor de si e então concentrou-se na rainha. Seus amigos estavam certo: ela era mesmo linda. Ela estava vestindo uma saia de couro que vinha até os joelhos, um top roxo escuro e, sobre isto, um colete. Sobre tudo, estava seu jaleco de laboratório, e a roupa combinava perfeitamente com seu cabelo azul curto.

"Oi", Pan disse, não sabendo exatamente o que dizer.

"Me chame só de Bulma, não de rainha Bulma", ela disse sorrindo.

"Tá", Pan disse, andando pelo aposento.

Era bem grande, e tinha a tecnologia mais moderna. Computadores em todos os cantos, impressoras e montes de painéis de controles.

"Vejo que gostou da tecnologia daqui", Bulma disse.

"É fascinante!"

"Meu filho está treinando no momento. Ele logo estará pronto, então vou levá-la à ala dele. Você é bem bonita, sabia?" Bulma disse, mostrando o caminho.

"A senhora acha?"

"Meu filho vai ter que sentar, eu aposto!" Bulma deu uma risadinha.

"Obrigada por dizer isto, Bulma. No quê exatamente ele vai precisar da minha ajuda?"

"Ah, você sabe. Um pouquinho com as últimas invenções, retocando as coisas. Mas eu sei que o que ele queria mesmo era alguém para treinar com ele, um amigo. Recentemente, ele discutiu com o amigo e acabou colocando-o no tanque de regeneração. Ser o príncipe também não ajuda: as garotas se jogam sobre ele por causa de seu status; ele fica magoado. Você pode animá-lo", Bulma disse.

Pan quase sentiu pena dele, mas expulsou essa idéia de sua cabeça. Mas, se ficasse íntima dele, isto podia ajudá-la a completar a sua missão. Ela ficaria péssima por causa do rei e da rainha, depois da morte dele, mas ela sabia que Trunks não podia ser o único família que era malvado assim: Bulma e o rei Vegeta provavelmente eram iguais, apesar de Bulma parecer bem simpática. Mas, por agora, ela tinha de ser simpática com todos.

"Olhe um pouco por aí", Bulma disse ao abrir a porta para a ala de Trunks. "Diga a ele que vou estar na enfermaria se ele precisar de mim".

Pan acenou e Bulma saiu. A garota exalou um suspiro aliviado enquanto andava pelo corredor. Foi para o fim dele e abriu a porta. Esta levava para o que parecia ser uma casa. Ela olhou por aí e gostou do que viu. A sala estava pintada com uma tinta branca pastosa, assim como os outros aposentos. As salas eram interligadas, em vez de terem portas. Havia uma pequena cozinha e um escritório. Ela abriu a porta à direita para ver um quarto, e outra porta para outro quarto, e então outra. A última porta era aparentemente a porta do maior quarto. Era espaçoso e estava arrumado.

Ela então viu outra porta, ligada ao quarto. Não podia ser um banheiro, pois a porta do banheiro estava aberta. Ela abriu-a e viu um laboratório. Era um pouco menor que o laboratório no qual ela estivera antes, mas ainda tinha muitos computadores. Pan também notou que, a um lado, estava uma mesa. Na mesma, havia uma foto emoldurada. Ela reconheceu o rei Vegeta, Bulma, a irmã de Trunks, Bra, e o próprio Trunks. Ela estudou a foto de perto. Era bem recente. Trunks não estava na fase supersaiyajin, e era a primeira vez que ela o via normal, em muitos anos. Seus cabelos azuis caíam como cortinas pelos lados de seu rosto, como sempre caíra, mas ela podia dizer que ele estava mais velho. Havia um sorriso em seu rosto.

Ela desviou os olhos da foto. Desistiria de qualquer coisa para ter uma família como a deles. Ela podia sentir os olhos ficando molhados, então saiu depressa do quarto. Assim que saiu, ela ouviu um som como um bipe à sua esquerda. Reconheceu como sendo a gravidade voltando ao normal em uma câmara de gravidade.

_Tá, Pan, relaxe e não o mate assim que ele sair_.

A porta da câmara se abriu, e Trunks apareceu. Aparentemente ele não a avistou a príncipio, pois jogou a toalha na cama.

Pan se sobressaltou ao vê-lo. Ele estava na fase supersaiyajin. Seus cabelos dourados estavam divididos em duas partes, e duas mechas caíam em seu rosto. Gotas de suor caíam por sua testa, deixando-o muito sexy. Ela admirou os músculos tonificados dos braços deles, pois a camiseta dele era sem mangas. Pela regata, ele podia ver um abdômen definido. A cauda balançava-se suavemente atrás dele.

_Eu... Ele é mesmo lindo... E forte, pela intensidade do _ki, Pan pensou. E então censurou-se mentalmente, e fechou a boca, que estivera aberta. _Como eu posso dizer isso? Não caia pela aparência dele, é um disfarce para que as pessoas gostem dele_.

"Oi", Pan disse, para atrair a atenção dele. Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris para ver se conseguia atraí-lo.

Trunks virou-se para olhar o ponto de onde vinha a voz. Deu de cara com Pan. Primeiro, olhou para os pés dela, e subiu seus olhos de supersaiyajin. Admirou as botas dela, e as pernas esguias e musculosas. Ele viu que ela usava short de látex preto. A regata era bem curta, mostrando a barriga lisa. Ele viu que ela tinha uma tatuagem preta simétrica, ladeando seu umbigo, o que mostrava que ela era de elite e que tinha parentes nas forças de elite. Sua cauda estava enroscada ao redor da cintura.

Ele continuou seu exame dela, os olhos flutuando no topo do peito dela por um tempo, e então foram para o rosto. A bandana laranja capturou o seu olhar a princípio, e então ele admirou o seu rosto. As feições delicadas e o sorriso dela o atraíram. E então ele olhou no fundo dos olhos escuros e foi seduzido.

Algo se passou entre as profundezas dos olhos escuros de Pan e os olhos azulados do príncipe, mas isto se acabou em uma fração de segundo, quando Pan fugiu do olhar dele.

_Ela deve ser a inventora, Son Pan. Ela é linda, verdadeiramente bela. Não posso acreditar na minha sorte: a inventora é uma mulher que é esperta, poderosa e inacreditavelmente bela._

"Vai me mostrar os arredores, ou olhar para mim o dia todo?" Pan perguntou, conseguindo a atenção dele.

Trunks corou inconscientemente e retornou ao estado normal, controlando seu _ki_.

_Ele é ainda mais bonito assim_, Pan pensou. E, mais uma vez, censurou-se.

"Então você é Son Pan, certo?" Trunks perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"É, sou eu. Sou sua nova estagiária, e você me ensinar mais do que eu já sei", ela respondeu, sorrindo. Era-lhe fácil ser simpática com ele.

"Me dê um segundo e vou lhe mostrar o palácio e a ala dos laboratórios... E também terei que testá-la".

"Testar-me?" Perguntou Pan.

"É. No formulário que você preencheu, um dos requisitos era que você devia ter um nível alto de poder, porque vai ter que lutar na câmara de gravidade. E, vendo que você é de uma família de elite, deve ser capaz de lutar lá", Trunks disse olhando em seu rosto.

"Eu? Treinar com você?" Ela disse sarcasticamente, como se estivesse com medo do alto nível de poder dele. "Você vai provavelmente me matar".

_Mais provável que eu te dê um banho_, ela pensou.

"Como se eu pudesse matar alguém bonita e esperta como você", Trunks disse, imediatamente corando ao seu deslize.

_Você está bem onde eu quero que esteja, Trunks_, Pan pensou.

"Então você acha que eu sou bonita? Me mostre tudo, e eu te digo que é bonito e o que não é", ela disse sedutoramente, passando por ele e, de propósito, fazendo contato com ele. O rosto dela se torceu de novo.

_Ela é perfeita em todos os ângulos_, ele pensou, corando e se virando para segui-la.

"Pan?" Ele disse, e ela se virou para ele. "Já nos vimos antes?"

Ela sorriu. "Depende do significado".

"Bom, seus olhos me são familiares, e eu sinto que te conheço de algum lugar. Foi quando nossos olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez, parecia que isso já tinha ocorrido antes".

"Talvez já. Talvez não", ela respondeu, seus olhos escuros vacilantes.

Trunks mostrou todo o palácio para ela, nas duas horas subseqüentes. Quando eles estavam perto do fim do _tour_, Pan encontrou a princesa Bra pela primeira vez. A morena achou-a um doce, mesmo para uma menina de quinze anos. Ela especulou se a menina era má como o irmão, se isso era herança dos pais. Mas, estranhamente, a princesa parecia bem simpática.

Quando os dois chegaram aos laboratórios, que eram ligados à enfermaria, ficaram sabendo que ocorrera um acidente que fizera com que os computadores travassem, e vários elementos químicos perigosos derramaram. Trunks disse a Pan que eles iriam trabalhar ali mais ou menos por uma semana, mas, porque a mãe dele queria ajuda com alguma coisa, ela faria o trabalho que ele faria mandado pela mãe, naquele local.

Pan perguntou por que ela não ia trabalhar com a mãe dele na outra sala, onde eles iriam ficar até que este laboratório fosse consertado, e a resposta foi que o equipamento necessário fora danificado. Pan ficou feliz com esta resposta, pois podia descobrir mais sobre ele no laboratório dele do que descobriria no laboratório de Bulma.

"Onde exatamente vou ficar e dormir?" Ela lhe perguntou.

"Bom, meu pai está em conferência no momento, e pessoas de diferentes planetas estão hospedadas no palácio. Não são pessoas exatamente, são mais como seres. Os únicos quartos sobrando são aqueles na minha ala, os que têm uma porta independente para o laboratório", ele disse.

"Um desses quartos serve. Contanto que tenha acesso ao laboratório, que eu possa treinar na câmara de gravidade de vez em quando e que eu possa _ver_ você, vai ser o melhor quarto que eu posso ficar", Pan disse, esperando seduzi-lo.

E conseguiu, porque as faces dele ficaram vermelhas, por apenas alguns momentos.

_Até aqui, tudo bem, Pan. Você é boa nisso e está mantendo seu controle. Faça com que ele pense que você está interessada nele, e o ajude quando ele precisar. Assim, ele vai confiar em você. E aí você poderá conseguir a informação que quiser e fazer com que ele pague, lentamente... bem lentamente_, ela pensou.

O resto do dia se passou depressa. Ela mandou um e-mail para sua família, dizendo que tudo está bem, e então foi arranjar algo para comer enquanto Bulma estava ocupada no laboratório, Trunks estava ajudando-a e Bra estava fora fazendo comprar. O fim do dia chegou enfim, e Pan foi dormir cedo. Deixou uma mensagem no comunicador de Trunks para que ele soubesse.

"Papai, vovô", ela sussurrou para a noite, deitada em sua cama, antes de dormir. "Eu sei que vocês estão me vendo e me ajudando com a minha vida, e logo serei capaz de me livrar daquela parte de mim que quer vingança. Irei lentamente e terei certeza de que será doloroso, para a paz de seus espíritos. Por favor me guiem no que fazer. Eu... Eu sinto tanta saudade".

Ela virou-se para olhar pela janela. A luz da lua entrava por ali.

"Trunks acha que eu sou um presente dos céus para ele. Que grande tolo! Se ele der em cima de mim, eu saberei se ele matou mais alguém, e ele pode até confessar a mim o que fez sem nem saber quem eu sou. Contudo, ele não parece e nem tem atitudes más".

Pan fechou os olhos, frustrada, quando percebeu o que tinha acabado de dizer.

"Pan, controle-se. Deve deixar de sentir isso por ele. Caramba, não acredito que também disse isso. O que está havendo comigo? Pouco me importa se ele é bonito!"

Pan censurou-se ainda mais e dormiu, envergonhada do que estava pensando. Ela nem desconfiava que seus sonhos seriam cheios dele.

Trunks também não conseguia dormir naquela noite, por causa de duas coisas. Ele considerava Pan a mulher mais bela que ele já conhecera. Ela era perfeita em todos os sentidos, e tinha uma personalidade interessante. Mas a outra coisa era o motivo real pelo qual ele quisera um inventor no palácio. Ele sabia que alguma coisa estava a caminho de Vegeta-sei, mas não sabia o quê.

O rapaz tinha um pressentimento que lhe dizia que isto era a mesma sensação que ele já tivera antes, durante a Guerra dos Tiranos. Ele sabia que a sensação significava algo ruim, e era por isso que ele quisera alguém inteligente que o ajudasse a compreender o que estava acontecendo. Ele não queria envolver a mãe, pois ela correra um grande risco de morte antes.

Ele foi dormir, sonhando com uma menina de olhos escuros.

_C O N T I N U A_


	3. Jogando o Jogo

**Capítulo II - Jogando o Jogo**

Quando Pan despertou naquela manhã, ela estava com uma expressão de profunda vergonha. Imediatamente escondeu o rosto nas mãos, e quase arrancou seus cabelos.

_Eu devo fazer com que ele se apaixone por mim, e não ficar apaixonada por ele. Controle-se, Pan. Lembre do plano._

Durante a noite, ela sonhara com ele, imaginando como ele seria sem a camiseta, como seria ver seus músculos. Ela gemeu quando o sonho voltou à sua cabeça.

Olhou para o relógio ao seu lado. 9:30.

"Droga!" Ela xingou quando notou que havia dormido além da conta. Tinha planejado ir ao laboratório para ver se conseguia encontrar alguma informação no computador a respeito de Trunks.

Ela pulou da cama e correu para o chuveiro. Em dez minutos estava vestida. Decidiu usar as botas com uma saia até os joelhos e uma blusa azul clara que tinha mangas curtas. Outra vez, havia uma fenda no pescoço, e estava curta, mostrando assim a tatuagem em sua barriga. Ela colocou o jaleco que Trunks lhe dera no dia anterior, agarrou uma escova e prendeu seus cabelos num coque. Estava despenteado, mas chique.

Ela abriu lentamente a porta do laboratório, e o encontrou vazio. Sorriu ao entrar e, na hora seguinte, explorou os arquivos nos computadores. Não havia nada a respeito de Trunks e da família real, então ela leu as últimas descobertas. Quando estava para ler sobre os movimentos dos sete satélites de Vegeta-sei, um Trunks exausto entrou na sala.

Ele notou a presença de Pan, e sua pulsação acelerou. Ele a observou enquanto ela lia. Admirou o penteado do cabelo dela; como mechas pareciam escapar do coque, fazendo uma moldura para o rosto dela e deixando-a com uma aparência angelical. Ele também notou o que ela estava usando.

"Bom dia", ele disse, bocejando.

Pan virou para olhar para ele. Podia sentir-se 'secando-o', então voltou a atenção para a tela e disse:

"Você parece cansado".

"Noite complicada", Trunks respondeu, apanhando uma cadeira e sentando.

Pan disse a si mesma para ficar fria. Ficou fumegando de raiva de Trunks por ele ter o poder de afetá-la tanto, enquanto ela devia estar armando sua vingança. Trunks usava uma camiseta frouxa e calça preta (NA: Como as que Mirai Trunks usa) com botas amarelas. Ele coçou os olhos e deslizou a cabeira para o computador perto do de Pan. Ela viu que ele verificou seus e-mails e desligou o computador.

"Está com fome?" Trunks perguntou.

"Acho que sim", Pan respondeu.

"Venha comigo. Minha mãe vai fazer algo para a gente. Ela está comendo agora, e faz as melhores panquecas do mundo!"

Pan o seguiu até a cozinha na ala dos pais. Era enorme, com uma imensa mesa redonda no meio. Pan viu Bulma e Bra tomando o café da manhã. Bulma se levantou para fazer mais para eles, e Pan se ofereceu para ajudar, mas Bulma educadamente recusou. Ela divertiu-se durante a refeição, comendo panquecas com calda. Bra falou de nada além de seu recente rompimento com o namorado, e Pan disse que ela encontraria outro amor logo. Pan namorara por dois anos, mas rompera o relacionamento quando vira que o namoro não tinha um rumo. Bulma disse que o dano ao laboratório fora pior do que ela esperara e Pan vibrou com as novidades. Quanto mais tempo com Trunks, mais próximo ela chegava de sua meta.

Pelas quatro horas subseqüentes, Pan e Trunks trabalharam juntos no circuito de um robô. Durante o processo, Pan deixou cair a chave de fenda, e tanto ela quanto Trunks se abaixaram para pegá-la. No fim das contas, Pan agarrou a ferramenta primeiro, e Trunks estava com a mão dele sobre a dela. Os dois coraram, especialmente Pan, e voltaram a trabalhar, sem falar um com o outro até que era hora do almoço.

No almoço, o rei Vegeta não estava presente, mais uma vez, porque a conferência ainda ocorria. Bra perguntou a Pan se ela queria ir fazer compras mais tarde, e Pan concordou porque queria ir à sua casa ver sua mãe.

Mais tarde naquele dia, enquanto Pan trabalhava no laboratório, Trunks veio falar com ela.

"Pan, podemos conversar, por favor? É importante", ele pediu.

"Claro. O que foi?"

"É sobre o motivo real pelo qual eu contratei alguém como você".

"Qual é? Achei que você precisasse da minha ajuda para fazer a manutenção das invenções e dos circuitos", Pan disse.

"E preciso, mas não é sobre isso", retrucou Pan.

"Então no quê você precisa da minha ajuda?" Pan perguntou, intrigada.

"Uma coisa sobre a qual não tenho uma pista..."

"O que quer dizer, Trunks?" Pan perguntou.

"Deixe-me começar do começo. Lembra-se da Guerra dos Tiranos?"

Pan olhou para o assoalho, com os olhos ameaçando derramar lágrimas.

"Claro, quem pode esquecer da guerra...?" Trunks disse. "Bom, um pouco antes da guerra começar, eu senti uma coisa horrível no meu estômago, e pouco depois, a guerra começou. Agora, posso sentir outra vez, a mesma sensação: uma horrível dor como se estivessem me apertando de dentro para fora. Se eu tive essa dor anos atrás e a guerra começou, então vai haver outra guerra, ou então alguém ruim está a caminho de nosso planeta".

Pan fitou Trunks com uma expressão solene. Enxugou os olhos.

"É nisso que você precisa da minha ajuda? Te ajudar a descobrir o que é e ajudar a impedi-lo?" Ela lhe perguntou, enxugando os olhos de novo.

Trunks sentiu pena dela e compreendeu que ela devia ter perdido alguém íntimo na guerra. "É".

Trunks disse a ela para dar uma olhada nos movimentos da galáxia para ver se havia alguma nave a caminho do planeta, enquanto ele dava uma vistoriada no histórico. Não encontrou casos iguais ao seu nos arquivos, então pediu a Pan que fizesse alguns exames em seu corpo. Trunks despiu tudo a não ser a roupa íntima, e Pan grudou vários sensores de calor e de pulsação no corpo dele, pois ele não sabia como utilizá-los. Pan admirou o peito musculoso, que parecera muito suave quando ela roçara nele por acidente. Virou-se para o computador e censurou-se mentalmente.

Ela o ligou e verificou seu estado. A temperatura dele estava normal, assim como a pressão arterial. Ela verificou os batimentos cardíacos, e percebeu que estavam bem acelerados. Ela sorriu para si mesma ao concluir que ela estava afetando-o profundamente. Ela saiu da sala por uns instantes para ver se era ela a razão pela qual os batimentos dele estavam tão acelerados - e era.

Ela então estudou o eletrocardiograma pela tela que o mostrava. E então notou alguma coisa.

_O que é isso? _Ela se perguntou.

Olhou mais de perto. Se apurasse os olhos, podia ver que, a cada batida do coração dele, havia outra batida que era menor logo depois, mas apenas por um centésimo de segundo. Pan sabia que Trunks era incapaz de ver isto, uma vez que as mulheres tinham a visão mais sensível que os homens. Mas deixou isto de lado. Não havia nada de errado com ele. Mas ela acreditava que havia algo a caminho de Vegeta-sei, apesar de não saber por que acreditava,.

_Se tem uma guerra, então poderei matá-lo em nome da honra de minha família_, ela pensou alegremente.

Mais ou menos às cinco da tarde, ela foi às lojas com Bra. Percebeu que Bra era uma das saiyajins que se importavam muito com a aparência. Ela falava muitíssimo, mas tinha um estilo. Bra disse-lhe que haveria um grande banquete em homenagem aos participantes da conferência dali a dois dias, e que ela estava convidada. Elas demoraram duas horas procurando o vestido perfeito, e enfim encontraram aqueles que procuravam. Bra teimou em pagar e, no fim, Pan concordou para que a menina parasse de deixá-la surda.

Quando estavam saindo da loja, Pan ouviu uma voz chamando-a. Ela virou-se e viu Goten.

"Goten, o que está fazendo aqui?" Pan perguntou.

"A mãe pediu que eu viesse comprar umas coisas para ela, e você?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu vim aqui fazer compras com a Bra", ela disse e Bra adiantou-se.

"Bra... A Princesa!" Goten exclamou.

"É, essa sou eu. Mas só me chame de Bra, gatinho", Bra disse piscando.

"Tudo bem, então. Oi, Bra. Como é a vida no palácio?"

"Legal, tio".

"Tio?" Bra perguntou.

"É, ele é meu tio", Pan disse.

"Fez amigos?" Pan perguntou.

"Fiz".

"Trunks acha a sua sobrinha uma gatinha", Bra declarou.

Pan corou e pensou, _Essa é a prova. Se ele gosta de mim, vai me mostrar coisas que eu geralmente não veria, e eu posso arranjar provas contra o rei e a rainha, e ver se Trunks matou mais alguém._

"Ele acha? O príncipe?" Perguntou Goten.

"Acha", Bra disse. "Você também é bem gatinho, Goten".

E foi a vez de Goten corar. "Valeu".

"Goten", começou Pan, "pode dar isso para minha mãe, por favor?"

"Claro. Até logo, Pan", ele disse, virando-se para se afastar. "E... Bra? Eu acho que você também é uma gatinha!"

E aí Bra corou.

A caminho de volta ao palácio, Pan explicou como Goten era o tio dela, sendo tão jovem. Ela conseguiu falar de seu avô e de seu pai sem falar seus nomes. Bra disse a Pan que Goten era mesmo muito bonito, e que ela não se importaria de sair com ele.

Voltando à ala de Trunks, ela dobrou um canto para ver o rei, Vegeta, indo em direção a ela. Ela o fitou quando ele passou por ela e, ao fazê-lo, ele a olhou com olhos frios e parou quando ela passou por ele.

"Precisa de algo?" Pan perguntou sarcasticamente. Não tinha medo.

"É uma das novas funcionárias do laboratório de Bulma, ou a futura esposa de Trunks?" Ele perguntou.

"Sou estagiária no laboratório de Trunks, não a esposa dele", ela disse.

"Quando chegou?"

"Ontem", ela disse.

"Diga ao meu filho que quero vê-lo imediatamente", Vegeta disse de nariz empinado.

"Certo".

Pan começava a se afastar, quando ele disse algo que chamou a sua atenção.

"Você não seria aparentada aos Son, seria?"

"Seria... e?"

"Pode ir", e Vegeta se afastar.

_Bom, pensei que ele podia me reconheceu, e ele reconheceu. Mas não tem problema. Se Trunks descobrir que duas pessoas da minha família morreram na guerra, não importa... porque ele morrerá mesmo assim_, ela pensou, entrando em seu quarto.

Ela foi procurar Trunks e o encontrou treinando. Chamou-o pela tela do computador e disse-lhe que seu pai precisava vê-lo. Ele emergiu do mesmo modo que fizera quando ela o vira pela primeira vez.

_Ele é tão gato!_ Ela pensou, mas esqueceu de se censurar por isso, como se gostasse do pensamento. Foi para o seu quarto ler.

"Pai, queria me ver?" Perguntou Trunks.

"Sente", os dois se sentaram à mesa, um oposto ao outro.

"Trunks, aquela sua nova funcionária. Como é o nome dela?"

"Pan. Son Pan", Trunks respondeu. "Por quê?"

"Ela é da primeira classe, parte de uma família da elite", disse Vegeta.

"Eu sei. Vi a tatuagem dela. Mas não conheço ninguém com esse sobrenome nos exércitos", Trunks disse.

"Você provavelmente não lembra deles. Eles estaviram na elite dos exércitos por muitos anos, mas foram mortos na guerra, há seis anos".

"Ah, achei que ela tinha perdido alguém próximo, porque pareceu triste quando falei na guerra esta manhã", Trunks retrucou.

"Ela perdeu o pai e o avô. Posso ver por que você a escolheu. O pai e o avô dela eram muito inteligentes; ela também deve ser, além de muito forte. Para que você precisa dela?"

"Ajuda na manutenção do laboratório", Trunks mentiu.

"Tem noção de que ela preenche os requisitos para ser sua esposa", Vegeta disse.

"Pai!" Ele retrucou corando.

"Gosta dela?"

"Gosto. Ela é bonita, tem personalidade e força. É esperta e, amanhã, vou saber o quanto ela é forte", ele terminou, corando de novo.

"Então eleja-a como sua esposa, marque-a", Vegeta disse a seu filho.

"Pai, eu nem sei se ela gosta de mim e, no momento, somos apenas amigos. Posso convidá-la para vir ao banquete comigo no domingo. Se ela gostar de mim, vai dizer que sim. Mas, pessoalmente, eu acho-a perfeita", Trunks disse.

"Pode ir, e quero que você treine comigo às três", Vegeta disse. Tinha que contar isso à sua esposa.

Trunks deixou seu pai, completamente pensativo. Tinha pena de Pan por ela não ter pai.

Mais tarde, às 23:00, Pan estava rolando em sua cama. Sua cabeça estava em Trunks. Trunks. Aquele nome colara em sua mente como carrapato e não saía. Ela sabia que sentia uma pequena atração por ele - mas não gostava de admiti-la - e odiava-se por ela.

"Estou fracassando, pai", ela sussurrou.

Podia sentir os olhos ardendo.

"Quero fingir que eu gosto dele, mas gosto de verdade. Eu, amando um canalha assassino. Não posso imaginar o que você está pensando, pai, e sei que vovô ficaria envergonhado".

"_Nukem nana huski day wantei sectinino ea ae grandtutem n kamanrei. Hola yay, seto_", e ela completou dizendo em saiyajin, "Que a bravura e a força se libertem para ajudar o seu destino, avô e pai. Seja um em todos, seto".

Ela podia sentir o ardor em seus olhos sumindo. "Isso não ajudou naquele dia. Se tivesse ajudado, eu não estaria assim".

Ela se acomodou com conforto e disse a oração que servia a seus propósitos.

"_Nukem nana gie junacho lilalei hose tetonio ea rew der. Ai shiterei. Ea yay, seto_" (Que eu seja forte o suficiente para ajudá-los a descansar em paz, e destruir quem não fez justiça. Eu amo vocês dois. A todos, seto).

E com isso, ela adormeceu.

Nas profundezas do espaço, mas não muito distante, uma nave move-se depressa para Vegeta-sei. A bordo, apenas um ser. Ela tinha olhos vermelhos claros e feições delicadas e belas. Sua boca estava coberta com um tecido branco. Ela vestia uma roupa azul real colada ao corpo, com um tecido azul mais escuro indo do quadril aos pés. A parte de cima da roupa azul é coberta com um pedaço branco de tecido com um sol vermelho nele.

Ela calçava botas azuis escuras de cano longo que chegava aos joelhos, e luvas azuis cobriam suas mãos. Um tipo de cachecol cobria seus cabelos, e mechas curtas de cabelo loiro saía de cada lado do turbante. Nas mãos, ela tem uma bola de _ki_ azul com um horrível segredo escondido ali. Mesmo apesar da aparência tranqüila, ela escondia a malícia em seus olhos.

Seu nome...?

Shiek.


	4. Entao Acha Que E Durona?

**Capítulo III**

**Então Acha Que É Durona?**

Pan lentamente passou na ponta dos pés pela cama dele, em direção à câmara de gravidade. Era bem cedo, de madrugada, cerca de 4:00, e ela esperava treinar um pouco antes que ele despertasse. Ela usava seu traje de luta justo ao corpo, com a armadura. Era a mesma armadura que ela usara no primeiro dia que Trunks a vira, há seis anos, e estava maior devido às alterações. Ela usava os cabelos presos num rabo alto e usava a bandana mais uma vez. Ela andava nas pontas dos pés, silenciosa mas rapidamente, mas ele capturou o seu olhar.

Estava dormindo de costas, e, mesmo estando escuro, a visão apurada de saiyajin dela podia ver tudo. As cobertas o cobriam até a cintura, e ela viu o peito nu. Podia sentir a pulsação acelerando, mas não fez nada contra sido, pois estava hipnotizada. O cabelo dele estava despenteado pelo rosto, e o fazia parecer um anjo. Ela podia ouvir a respiração regular, e seu coração estava pulsando de desejo por ele, mas ela não notou.

Eventualmente, ela desviou os olhos, e conseguiu entrar na câmara de gravidade. Era à prova de ki, o que queria dizer que ela podia aumentar o seu poder o quanto pudesse sem se preocupar com outras pessoas. Ela andou até o controle e levou a gravidade até o maior nível que já enfrentara: a gravidade do Planeta Vegeta aumentada oitocentas vezes. Podia sentir a gravidade puxando-a para baixo, então aumentou seu poder para outro nível: supersaiyajin. Ela atingira o ponto que seu pai e seu avô queriam que ela atingisse, e o conseguira há pouco mais de um ano. Era provavelmente a única mulher a conseguir tal nível. Mas não sabia sobre Bra.

Sentiu-se se ajustar à gravidade e começou o treinamento. Ela treinava por quatro horas sem parar. Consistia de dez mil flexões, dez mil abdominais e vinte mil flexões apoiadas em um dedo da mão. Ela mudava a mão ao chegar em dez mil. E então, ela treinou sua agilidade e flexibilidade aeróbica. Depois disso, começou uma luta com um inimigo invisível, e foi aí que a gravidade ao normal – o que queria dizer que alguém estava entrando...

* * *

Trunks acordou mais ou menos às 8 horas. Espreguiçou-se e relaxou, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Tinha sonhado com ela; sonhos felizes. Sorriu para si mesmo. Hoje era o dia que ele o convidaria para ir ao banquete com ele na noite seguinte, e hoje era o dia do teste dela. O sorriso desapareceu, e ele torceu para que ela passasse.

Ele não falava com seu amigo há mais de três meses, depois da briga que acabou com Nie no tanque de recuperação. Fora por isso que ele acrescera mais um requisito à lista do que o candidato precisava ter: uma personalidade fria. E ela tinha. Seu coração doeu às lembranças de ex-namoradas. Elas queriam dinheiro ou o trono, e Pan não era assim.

Foi aí que ele notou que a luz da máquina de gravidade estava ligada. Ele buscou o ki de Pan, que deveria estar na porta ao lado, mas não o encontrou. E sorriu.

_Ela é ansiosa. Ansiosa demais. E tem força._

Ele se levantou e foi ao banheiro. Vestiu seu collant, da mesma cor, mas dessa vez o collant tinha mangas compridas. Pôs luvas, e ficou parecido com o pai quando este treinava, exceto pela cor do cabelo. Ele lembrou que precisava cortá-lo. As cortinas cor de lavanda estavam além das orelhas, quando ele as usava um pouco acima, ou na direção das orelhas. Ele apertou o botão para nivelar a câmara com a gravidade do planeta e a porta se abriu.

Pan imediatamente abaixou seu poder, voltando ao estado normal. Ficou feliz por a máquina não mostrar como a gravidade estava para quem estava do lado de fora. Senão, ela teria explicações a dar. Não ficou surpresa ao ver Trunks entrar, mas sim ao ver o que ele usava.

_Ele quer lutar comigo ou o quê? Ah, é! O teste!_ Ela pensou.

Ele fez contato visual com ela, e corou quando notou sua aparência. Ela usava a armadura no palácio pela primeira vez, e ele achou que ficava bem nela. O suor corria por ela, e ela estava – na opinião dele – maravilhosa, porque parecia uma lutadora de verdade, alguém que treinava duro.

**"Vim para lhe dar seu teste"**, ele disse.

**"Posso adivinhar"**, ela respondeu, **"mas posso ao menos me refrescar?"**

**"Fique à vontade. Eu a esperarei".**

Ela correu para o banheiro e jogou água fria no rosto. Secou o suor em seus braços e pernas e voltou.

**"Devo aumentar a gravidade em quantas vezes?" **Trunks perguntou quando ela entrou no quarto.

**"Bom, em casa cheguei a 400 vezes"**, ela mentiu.

**"É bem alto, mas, se você aumentar o seu poder, não será um problema, porque você diz que é forte"**, ele disse. Estava bem surpreso. A irmã dele, que era uma supersaiyajin, treinava em 250 vezes antes de sofrer a transformação. Pan treinava em um nível mais alto. Ele virou o botão, e a luz na sala vacilou um pouco.

**"Não vire supersaiyajin, ou perderei".**

**"Tá. Vamos fazer um acordo. Levantaremos o nosso poder o quanto for possível sem que eu me transforme. Acha que pode lidar com isso?" **Ele provocou.

**"Ah, acho que sim"**, ela respondeu. Tinha treinado pelos seis últimos anos para chegar à transformação, e chegara lá, o que queria dizer que, durante uma luta, se ela o matasse, eles estariam no mesmo nível, pois ela sabia que, uma vez que a pessoa se transformasse, só podia treinar e aumentar seu poder a um certo ponto – e ela atingira aquele ponto.

Mas estava errada. Pan não sabia nada sobre as quatro transformações capazes aos saiyajins, e não sabia que Trunks era mais forte que ela.

Ela começou a aumentar o seu poder. Cerrou os punhos e gritou alto ao chegar a seu ponto, o mais alto antes da transformação. Chispas voavam ao redor dela, apesar de não ser o nível mais alto dela. Ela respirava intensamente quando chegou a seu limite. Trunks estava incrédulo.

_Ela é forte. Próxima do meu nível antes da transformação. Se eu a treinar, ela pode virar supersaiyajin logo._

Ele aumentou o poder dele. Seu cabelo se ergueu, mas, quando chegou a seu limite, voltou a cair. Assumiu uma posição de luta, e Pan o imitou. Trunks atacou primeiro. Correu para ela como um raio e, quando chegou perto dela, desapareceu de vista. Mas Pan também era rápida: assim que ele estava mirando o punho nas costas dela, ela sumiu em um borrão. Isso aconteceu por uns minutos antes de Trunks conseguir acertar Pan pela primeira vez, jogando Pan no chão, mas ela atacou com uma série de chutes. E então, Trunks voou.

Ela se juntou a ele e foi em sua direção. Trunks se preparou para dar um soco nela quando ela voejava para ele, mas ela pôs dois de seus dedos na cabeça e sumiu. Trunks parou o que fazia e ficou assombrado. Ela não usara velocidade: apenas sumira. Ele encontrou o ki dela sob ele, e baixou os olhos, mas era tarde demais. Ela conseguiu atingir o punho no queixo dele, mandando-o para o teto. Ele atacou-a com velocidade, chutando-a para o chão, e então a socando para cima e, enquanto ela se refazia, ele aproveitou para agarrá-la pelos braços. Ela estava presa.

Ela tentou sair do aperto dele, mas ele o intensificou, enterrando o joelho nas costas dela.

**"Eu não me moveria se fosse você"**, ele caçoou dela.

Pan tentou mexer os braços, mas não conseguia. E teve uma idéia. Imediatamente relaxou, e o aperto dele nela se afrouxou. Ela se afastou dele, pôs os dedos na cabeça e usou a técnica do teletransporte mais uma vez. Trunks ficou assombrado mais uma vez, mas rapidamente voou seguindo o ki dela. Pan estava de pé no chão, olhando para cima, para ele. Quando ia à direção dele, ele pôs as mãos a um lado de seu corpo e gritou:

**"Final Flash!"**

Pan cruzou os braços diante de si e esperou pelo impacto. Ele a atingiu com força, mas ela conseguiu ficar de pé. Sangue corria por seus braços. Ela sorriu, juntou as mãos e as pôs a um lado de seu corpo.

**"Ka... me... ha... me... ha!" **Ela gritou. A bola azul foi atrás dele, mas ele mandou-a com um tapa para longe. Ainda assim, seus braços foram atingidos. Mas, enquanto ele se distraía com o golpe, ela viera por trás e, assim que ele se desviou, ela o atingiu na cabeça. Sangue correu por suas bochechas, mas ele não se importou. Ele voou para dar um chute nela, mas ela fez várias acrobacias para trás várias vezes. No final, porém, ele a pegou. Ela bateu na parede, e sangue correu por sua nuca. Ela tirou a armadura e soltou os cabelos.

Continuou assim por mais um tempo. Ela exibiu toda a sua agilidade, e ele estava impressionado. Agora era um combate corpo a corpo. Trunks bloqueava seus socos e os chutes, e então era o contrário. Os dois estavam ser ar, respirar era-lhes difícil. Gotas de suor corriam por seus corpos. Aí, Trunks empurrou-a no chão e desabou sobre ela. Ela usou o ki para afastá-lo, e o prendeu entre seu corpo e o chão. Mas ele a ergueu, e um outro round da luta teve início. Mais uma vez a encurralou entre si e o chão, e mais uma vez ela fugiu.

**"Então você preenche os requisitos que exigi, Pan"**, Trunks respirou. Pan estava encurralada entre ele e o chão, e finalmente não podia se mover. Sangue e suor corriam no nariz dele, e pousavam no pescoço dela, mas ela não ligava. Os saiyajins tinham uma forte conexão com seus instintos animais. Um lençol de suor cobria o rosto de Pan. E ela o fitava.

**"Eu fugi de você duas vezes, então posso fazer de novo!" **Ela disse. Estava sem ar.

Pan tentou se mover, mas Trunks era muito forte.

**"Na-na-ni-na-não! Não tente tornar as coisas piores do que elas já são!"** Trunks disse. Ele se inclinou para ela, sem ela notar.

Ela finalmente fez contato visual com ele. Foi aí notou o quanto ele estava perto dela. E que ele estava montando-a. Ela corou e disse:

**"Sorte de principiante".**

**"Ah, é?"**

**"É!"**

Eles ficaram se encarando pelo que lhes pareceu uma eternidade. Pan viu calma, e coragem, e ternura nos olhos dele, mas achou que estava imaginando coisas. Ela desfez o contato, mas descobriu que não conseguia resistir. Voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Trunks podia ver amor e tristeza nos olhos dela. Inclinou-se para frente devagar, bem devagar, seus olhos vacilando entre os olhos e os lábios dela. À medida que Trunks se aproximava mais e mais, Pan sentia o coração pulsar de desejo. Ela o desejava, e bem depressa. Quando ele estava a dois centímetros, ela ergueu a cabeça e encontrou seus lábios.

Ele não esperava que ela o buscasse assim, mas não resistiu. Soltou os pulsos dela, e pôs as mãos em seu pescoço, correndo os dedos no cabelo escuro. Ela passou os braços no pescoço dele, trazendo-o para perto dela. Suas caudas se enlaçaram. Era um beijo profundo e apaixonado. Pan nunca sentira nada igual na vida, e nem pensava no que devia fazer: devia fingir beijá-lo, e não beijá-lo de verdade, mas ela o beijava de verdade, com todo o coração.

Trunks achou que ela tinha gosto de morangos doces. Pôs a língua nos lábios dela, e ela deixou que ele a devorasse. Travaram uma batalha deliciosa com suas línguas, e Pan gemeu. Quando ele se afastou, ela correu os dentes por seus lábios, e ele baixou os lábios para o pescoço dela, dando beijos em todo o lugar, enquanto ela agarrava-se ao cabelo dela.

Foi aí que ela percebeu. Abaixou os olhos para onde ele a beijava, e ficou chocada. Só podia pensar que fora ela quem o beijara primeiro, quisera beijá-lo, porque não conseguia manter o controle, e até estava gostando; adorando o beijo do filho da mãe assassino. Ela tinha feito algo que nunca sonhara: fora fisgada. Tinha fracassado.

Ergueu a cabeça para encontrar os olhos dele e o empurrou para longe. Ao se erguer, deu a ele um olhar de absoluto horror e saiu em disparada da câmara gravitacional.

Enquanto ela fugia e fechava a porta com um estrondo atrás de si, Trunks olhava para o chão.

**"DROGA!" **Ele gritou.** "Fui depressa demais! Ela fugiu provavelmente porque achou que ia marcá-la ou coisa assim. Posso ter destruído minha única chance de estar com ela, com... com aqueles lábios doces"**. Ele suspirou e desejou que tudo melhorasse enquanto continuava a treinar sozinho.

* * *

Pan correu até seu banheiro e trancou a porta atrás de si ao entrar. Foi aí que ela desmoronou em pratos. Suas lágrimas eram quentes, machucando seus olhos, mas ela não ligava.

**"Por que eu fiz isso?" **Ela se perguntou. **"Por que eu o quis, quando era ele quem devia me querer? Eu só devo fingir que gosto dele, e beijá-lo sabendo que meu plano vai bem, não beijá-lo porque quero. Sou um fracasso! Eu quis tanto matá-lo pelo que ele me fez, mas ele me parece uma boa pessoa!" **_E não posso acreditar que disse isso!_**"Ele é malvado, não legal, e... e... eu... estou apaixonada por ele, acho que eu o amo..."**

Ela ficou cara a cara com o que parecia ser a verdade, mas suas emoções se transmutaram em raiva.

**"POR QUE FEZ ISSO, PAN? POR QUÊ!" **Ela gritou. Fez uma pequenina bola de energia em suas mãos, e pôs sobre a pele sensível de seus pulsos. O sangue espirrou em todos os lados. Ela estremeceu, mas ficou feliz.

Nunca mais cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.


	5. Um Pedido de Desculpas e Um Desabafo

Capítulo IV

Um Pedido de Desculpas, e Um Desabafo

Três horas depois, Trunks decidiu dar seu treinamento por encerrado. Não estava mesmo se concentrando; só pensava no que acontecera mais cedo. Sabia que tinha que ter ido mais devagar com ela, mas tinha sangue de saiyajin. Ele gostava dela, tinha sentimentos por ela, e era por ela que ele procurava há muito tempo. Depois de tomar um banho e vestir roupas mais confortáveis, ele decidiu bater na porta dela e pedir desculpas. Bateu uma, duas, três vezes, e ninguém respondeu, mas ele sabia que ela estava ali.

Pan ouvira a batida, e sabia que era Trunks por causa do ki. Tinha feito um curativo no pulso machucado, e o escondeu antes de abrir a porta. Decidiu brincar com ele, e deixá-lo ainda mais fascinado por ela. Esperou que tivesse aprendido a lição ao abrir a porta.

"**Oi, Pan"**, Trunks disse. Sorriu para ela, e ficou aliviado quando ela retribuiu.

"**Oi".**

"**Olha, Pan, desculpe pelo que houve antes. Foi um erro, não quis pegar tão pesado"** Ele disse desconfortavelmente.

"**Não devia estar fazendo isso, Trunks. Eu exagerei ao que você fez, foi culpa minha. Acho que fiquei um pouco assustada com o que estava havendo, com medo que você me marcasse ou algo do tipo. Desculpe"**. Ela deu um sorriso falso, que acabou virando verdadeiro.

"**É, mas ainda acho que foi mais minha culpa"**. Ele respondeu.

"**Trunks, tudo o que eu fiz não foi culpa sua. Acho que não sabíamos o que ia acontecer depois, ou até que aquilo ia acontecer. Mas foi ótimo, posso te assegurar"**, ela disse, sorrindo mais.

Ele corou, e Pan achou que voltara ao normal, e que estava fazendo-o ficar louco por ela.

"**Ahn... Pan, quer ir comigo ao banquete amanhã à noite?" **Trunks perguntou ainda vermelho.

"**Claro, por que não iria?" **Ela disse sedutoramente. Quando estava se afastando, ele se virou e disse:

"**Pan? Passou no teste".**

"**Sabia que ia conseguir, sabia que ia conseguir".**

E ela fechou a porta.

Chichi estava fazendo o jantar para sua família quando o botão de e-mail lampejou na tela do computador. Ela o apertou, e encontrou sua neta acenando-lhe.

"**Oi, vovó!" **Ela disse.

"**Oi, Pan. Como vai?" **Ela perguntou.

"**Ótima. Mamãe recebeu a coisa que eu mandei pelo Goten ontem?" **Ela respondeu.

"**Que coisa?"**

"**Droga! Nunca posso confiar no Goten!" **Ela disse rindo.

Mas Chichi não estava rindo. "**GOTEN! Desça agora mesmo com a coisa que Pan lhe deu ontem! AGORA!"**

Goten desceu como um raio e passou um papel que deu à mãe. Chichi deu uma espiada e disse que iria se divertir muito preparando. Bulma ensinara uma receita a Pan, e ela gostara. Ela conversou com Goten enquanto a avó ia procurar sua mãe. Pan quase gritou quando a porta se abriu de repente e Bra entrou no quarto. Ela gritou alegremente quando viu Goten e teve uma longa conversa com ele.

De repente, Goten teve o anseio de perguntar algo a ela, e aproveitou a chance.

"**Bra... Vai fazer algo amanhã à noite?" **Ele perguntou timidamente, corando como uma beterraba.

Bra parecia que todos os seus sonhos tinham se realizado, mas aí fez uma careta. "**Desculpe, tenho um banquete a ir. E, pior, tenho que ir com o filho de um dos guardas. E ele é horrível!"**

"**Ah... Que pena que eu não trabalho no palácio. Poderia ir comigo".**

"**É ISSO! Goten, escute: amanhã, me encontre na entrada no shopping às 16:00. E use uma roupa formal. Vai ser meu acompanhante no banquete!"**

"**Ei! Vou entrar em confusão!" **Goten disse.

"Mas você quer mesmo sair comigo. E eu dou um jeito no meu pai. Ele não vai deixar que nada destrua a diversão da princesinha dele!"

Enquanto isso, Pan estava no chão, de queixo caído. Isto virou um riso de pura malícia e, ao fim da conversa, ela dava gargalhadas. Então, a mãe de Pan apareceu na tela. Bra deu um sorriso de 'eu-te-conto-depois' e Pan falou com a mãe. Quando pôs os olhos nela, ficou chocada.

"**Mamãe, o que aconteceu?" **Pan perguntou.

"**Me atacaram".**

"**Atacaram? Quem?" **Pan perguntou, aflita por ela.

"**Alguém que eu não conheço. Fui ao túmulo de seu pai e alguém estava escrevendo nele, então eu o ataquei, mas ele era mais forte"**, Videl disse.

"**Mamãe, tome cuidado! Você está pavorosa. Pegou o culpado?" **Pan perguntou. Videl estava com o olho roxo, e toda arranhada. Pan podia ver que a cauda dela fora atingida.

"Não..."

Pan viu a mãe começar a chorar.

"**O que foi?"**

"**Eu estou com saudade, é isso. É injusto"**, Videl soluçou.

Pan desejou poder confortar a mãe, mas ela era apenas alguém numa tela.

"**Mamãe, eu também sinto saudade do papai. Por que isso agora? Você ficou bem todos esses anos. O que foi?" **Pan perguntou.

"**Porque eu vi seu pai em carne e osso hoje, por isso!" **Videl chorava.

Pan ficou chocada. "**O que quer dizer, viu-o em carne e osso? Ele te visitou, algo assim?" **Ela também estava em lágrimas.

"**Eu queria que ele me visitasse, mas não. O homem também roubou a urna com as cinzas dele, mas eu a agarrei, e ela caiu no chão. Então, tecnicamente, eu o vi hoje..."**

"**As cinzas foram reunidas?" **Pan perguntou, temendo pelo pior.

"**Sim, mas não todas. O vento estava forte demais"**, Videl disse enxugando os olhos. "**Só evocou lembranças..."**

"**Mamãe, o papai e o vovô querem que nós sejamos felizes"**, ela disse para confortar a mãe. _Eu sei que eles querem que eu seja feliz, mas não posso ser com esse assassino perto de mim. Vou chorar a morte deles até que ele esteja morto_.

"**Eu sei!" **Videl disse.

"**Mamãe, quer que eu vá pra casa por uns tempos?" **Pan perguntou.

"Não. Fique aí. Vou ficar bem".

A ligação acabou-se pouco depois.

Pan sentou-se em sua cama por uns tempos, pensando no que sua mãe tinha dito. Ela esperou que a mãe ficasse bem e não procurasse conforto em comprimidos como da última vez. Ela sabia que tinha que concluir as coisas logo, mas quando. Decidiu fazê-lo um dia depois do banquete, dali a dois dias. Como o seu coração batia ao som de sua vingança... Ainda assim, ardia por Trunks... Mas estava ocupada demais ouvindo sua cabeça para ouvir seu coração.

_Que saudade, papai, vovô! Eu vou cumprir a minha promessa... Eu vou!_

Quando Bra entrou para dizer a Pan o que havia combinado com Goten, encontrou Pan sentada no fim da cama com lágrimas rolando de seus olhos.

"**O que foi?" **Ela perguntou.

"**Eu... Eu... Minha mãe não está lidando muito bem com a vida no momento e estou preocupada com ela"**, Pan disse.

Bra envolveu seus braços ao redor de Pan para confortá-la, e Pan aceitou, entendendo finalmente que apenas Trunks era maligno e ninguém mais de sua família.


	6. Banquete Parte 1

Capítulo V

**Banquete Parte I**

O resto do dia passou bem depressa e, pela manhã, Pan sentiu-se relaxada e pronta para um novo dia. Ela ficou na cama até tarde e trabalhou com Trunks no laboratório. Nada de tão importante aconteceu, e os dois conversaram sobre tecnologia, nada mais. Na hora do almoço, Pan e o resto da família tinham que ouvir Bra falando sobre o novo acompanhante dela para o banquete. O pai dela estava na refeição desta vez, e perguntou a Bra o que ela achava do acompanhante antigo, e a resposta era a mesma que ela dissera a Goten: feio. O rei não ligou para ela arrumar um novo acompanhante, contanto que ela gostasse dela e que ele fosse forte e bravo (ele o testaria mais tarde).

Pan treinou pelas duas horas seguintes, e Trunks juntou-se a ela na metade. Eles não brigaram, apenas treinaram. Pan tinha que ser cuidadosa com seu _ki_, e tudo piorou quando Vegeta entrou:

"**Pai, o que está fazendo aqui?" **Trunks perguntou.

"**Observando como você treina. Eu só te vi brigando por uns tempos, então continue assim, e sem mais perguntas"**, ele disse, fechando a porta. Foi aí que ele viu Pan. "**E quero ver como você treina, também".**

Pan treinou cuidadosamente. Ela fez exercícios aeróbicos e para sua flexibilidade, sob a gravidade de 400. Depois disso, ela meditou, ouvindo os movimentos de Trunks e a turbulência do ar ao redor dela. Vegeta observou Trunks e, quando ficou satisfeito, virou-se para Pan. Ele observou-a se levantar e alongar-se para trás, para tocar os calcanhares. Ela então colocou as mãos no chão e repôs as pernas de volta à posição de pé. Ele então a viu voltar a meditar. Ele decidiu testá-la, ver se a meditação dela era boa. Ele sabia que a meditação funcionava com os movimentos do ar, então andou para ela sem mover o ar. Vegeta calou o filho, usando telepatia e evitando que ele perguntasse o que ele estava fazendo, e ficou diante dela. Estudou o rosto dela e então, lentamente, ergueu a mão para golpeá-la. Ele não fez qualquer movimento no ar – assim, se ela estivesse apropriadamente treinada e soubesse as técnicas de meditação, bloquearia o golpe. Trunks observou.

Ele estava para golpeá-la.

Pan sabia que havia um ser próximo dela, apesar de não ter ocorrido turbulência. A jovem concentrou-se ainda mais, e notou que Trunks havia parado de treinar. Perguntou-se quem seria, e se assegurou de que estava alerta. E então sentiu o ki, e o movimento do ar. Estava com as imagens dos arredores dentro de sua mente e, quando Vegeta estava para socá-la, ela ergueu o ki e bloqueou o soco. Houve um ruído quando os braços deles se encontraram.

Vegeta ficou satisfeito. Pan abriu os olhos e ergueu os olhos para ver quem a havia golpeado. Não ficou surpresa ao ver o Rei, afinal.

"**O senhor foi esperto ao vir para cá sem perturbar o ar, mas ainda bloqueei seu golpe"**, ela disse com um sorriso malicioso dos Son em seu rosto.

Vegeta recolheu o braço e disse, "**Você é parecida com seu avô: é forte, inteligente e tem montes de determinação. Use-os bem".**

E, com isso, ele saiu.

Pan olhou para a porta, e então para Trunks. Sorriu antes de se levantar e sair, mas Trunks agarrou-a pelo braço. "**Tente pensar em coisas felizes; isso ajuda"**, ele disse, sorrindo.

"**Obrigada"**, ela disse.

Assim que Pan estava começando a se vestir para o banquete, Bra entrou no quarto.

"**Oi, Bra. O que está fazendo?" **Pan perguntou.

"**Vai se vestir aqui?" **Bra perguntou, apontando para o vestido e os acessórios em cima da cama.

"**Claro, por que não?"**

"**Esqueci de te dizer. Como você vai ao banquete com Trunks, tem que vestir na sala da costureira. Ali existe tudo para deixar os nossos acompanhantes malucos por nós. Guarde todas as coisas para que possa levar para lá sem que ninguém veja, e então vá me ajudar. Estou com um problema"**, Bra disse.

"**Qual o problema?" **Pan perguntou, colocando as cápsulas com seus pertences em seu bolso.

"**Bom, Goten chegou e quero que você venha e me ajude a apresentá-lo ao meu pai... Tenho medo do que ele pode pensar"**, Bra disse, olhando para os seus sapatos.

"**É isso? Claro que ajudo".**

Pan encontrou Goten do lado de fora da ala de Trunks, e eles se dirigiram à sala de conferência, onde Vegeta estava concluindo alguns problemas democráticos.

Bra entrou lá primeiro, junto com Pan, e então ela pediu que o tio entrasse, tentando manter seu controle, mas acabou pondo a mão atrás de sua cabeça. Quando Vegeta ergueu os olhos, levantou-se depressa e olhou para o acompanhante de Bra. Imediatamente, olhou para Pan, e ela soube que ele havia descoberto.

"**Olá, Vegeta. Quero dizer, Rei Vegeta. Não, não, Vossa Majestade"**, Goten disse, corando por causa de seus erros, enquanto massageava a cabeça. Foi isso o que deu toda a certeza a Vegeta.

_Ai, não, acho que Goten vai ser chutado para fora do palácio!_ Pan pensou, ficando em pânico.

"**Então você é Goten. Você não seria aparentado com Pan, seria?"** Vegeta perguntou calmamente.

"**Ahn... é. Sou o tio dela".**

"**Tio?" **Vegeta perguntou. Estudou Goten de perto, e disse a si mesmo que ele parecia jovem para ser tio de Pan.

"**Uma história comprida"**, Pan disse, esperando que o rei acreditasse nela.

"**Eu sabia que já tinha visto esse seu rosto. Mesmo se eu não soubesse que você é tio de Pan, eu poderia ter adivinhado que você é cria de Kakarotto"**, disse Vegeta.

"**É, sou filho dele e quero ser das forças de Elie quando terminar os meus estudos, assim como ele e o meu irmão"**, explicou Goten. Pan ficou tensa à menção de seu avô.

Vegeta ficou feliz com a pessoa que sua filha escolhera para acompanhá-la. _Talvez meus dois filhos vão se unir a membros da família Son, e os dois preenchem os requisitos, inclusive são de primeira classe. Se isto acontecer, é bom, pois os Son são uma família forte. Aposto que o moleque é pelo menos um supersaiyajin dois._

"**E aí, pai, podemos começar a nos vestir?" **Bra perguntou, esperando que seu pai gostasse de Goten.

"Sua mãe já começou, e me apressou a me aprontar também. Um dia, vou mostrar a ela que não preciso de três horas para ficar pronta para um banquete. Bra, vá começar a se arrumar com a... namorada de seu irmão, e Goten virá comigo".

Pan quase engasgou ao título de namorada, mas ficou feliz por Bra e Goten. Agora era hora de ficar pronta.

Três horas mais tarde, elas estavam quase prontas. Bra tinha comprado quatro vestidos quando ela e Pan tinham ido ao shopping e finalmente decidira usar o que era mais revelador.

O tecido era de um tom roxo escuro. Tinha duas alcinhas bem fininhas que se cruzavam nas costas, e era longo até os joelhos. Era bem justo e colado a todas as suas cruvas. Ela prendeu os cabelos em um coque e completou o visual com o medalhão que mostrava que ela era a princesa. Calçava uma sandália de saltos altos pretos.

Bulma decidiu usar um vestido que combinava com as roupas de seu esposo. Usou um collant preto que era tomara-que-caia e, sobre isso, um vestido comprido azul royal que chegava a seus tornozelos. O traje tinha fendas que ia até as coxas, e com uma fita ao redor. Na parte de cima do vestido, ela pôs sua armadura. Os cabelos estavam curtos demais para serem penteados. Ela calçava botas prateadas. E, finalmente, seu medalhão de rainha.

Pan quisera um vestido que era ao mesmo tempo revelador e elegante, então decidiu usar o traje que capturara a sua atenção desde o começo. Era um vestido vermelho com alcinhas bem finas que eram atadas ao redor de seu pescoço. O traje tinha um furo acima de seus seios. A altura do vestido era até os joelhos, com pequenas fendas nas laterais. Também era colado. Tinha um emblema bordado à esquerda do vestido; era o mesmo símbolo da tatuagem que ela tinha na barriga. Ao redor de sua cintura, ela prendeu uma longa fita negra. Nos pés, salto alto. O cabelo ficou completamente solto.

"**Pan, este vestido ficou bonito em você. Acho que ficaria ainda melhor com um pouco de maquiagem"**, Bra disse.

"**Maquiagem? Eu não uso maquiagem!" **Pan retrucou.

"**Laill, venha cá"**, Bulma chamou. "**Precisamos de ajuda com a maquiagem".**

Uma mulher saiyajin entrou carregando uma grande caixa, a qual colocou sobre a mesa no meio do aposento. A mulher abriu a caixa, e, dentro dela, havia a maior coleção de maquiagem que Pan já vira. Cada canto estava dividido em subdivisões ainda menores, mas a caixa em si estava dividida em duas, uma para Bulma, outra para Bra.

"**Oi, Laill. Como tem ido ultimamente?" **Bra perguntou.

"**Bem. Mas os dentes de Foron estão nascendo, e ele não me deixa dormir a noite toda"**, ela disse.

Bra sussurrou a Pan que Foron era o filho de Laill, e então Pan e Laill foram apresentadas. Bulma explicou que elas geralmente faziam a própria maquiagem, mas, como hoje era uma ocasião especial, tinham que fazer tudo certinho.

Enquanto isso, Trunks e Goten estavam conversando sobre quase tudo que havia para conversar no Planeta Vegeta naquele momento. Trunks gostou da atitude de Goten, e de seu sarcasmo. Goten também gostou bastante do príncipe.

"**Então, Goten, Pan é a sua sobrinha?" **Trunks perguntou.

"**É".**

"**Ela sempre foi assim tão linda?" **Trunks perguntou.

"**Bom, ela sempre teve um monte de moleques atrás dela quando ela estudava"**, respondeu Goten. "**O que você gosta nela?"**

"**Ela é legal e amigável e gentil e..."**

"**Gentil!" **Interrompeu Goten.

"**É, foi o que disse".**

"**Bom, ela não é tão gentil assim. Quando ela luta, não é nada gentil, pois coloca todas as forças na luta e não desiste. Mas, normalmente, no dia-a-dia, ela pode ser bem irônica, e desconta em qualquer um que a insulte, mas só se as coisas ficarem sérias: antes, vêm as brigas verbais"**, Goten disse.

"**É, eu sei que ela é uma guerreira dedicada, mas parece gentil o suficiente nas outras vezes. Acho que ela quer impressionar"**, Trunks disse.

"**Vocês dois estão prontos? Precisamos ir"**, disse Vegeta.

"Sim, pai".

Os três saiyajins dirigiram-se à sala da costureira do outro lado do palácio.

"**Soube que minha irmã te deu um choque quando te disse que você a acompanharia ao banquete de esta noite"**, Trunks disse.

"**É, eu sei. Mas, de algum jeito, ela é uma gracinha. Por que convidou Pan para o banquete?"**

"**Achei que ela era legal, bastante bonita, e daí foi"**, ele abaixou para um sussurro. "**Nós até nos beijamos uma vez. Mas não foi muito longe. Ela se afastou, dizendo que sentia medo de que eu a marcasse ou algo assim, mas eu sei que ela ainda gosta de mim"**

"**Eu notei mesmo uma mudança nela desde a Grande Guerra, provavelmente foi isso. Ela sempre foi um pouco estressada"**, Goten disse.

Apesar de Trunks ter sussurrado, Vegeta tinha ouvido todo detalhe claramente.

_Então eles ficaram um pouco mais próximos. Ainda mais detalhes para contar a Bulma._

Eventualmente, eles chegaram à sala da costureira e esperaram pacientemente do lado de fora. Um pouco mais tarde, Laill saiu e abaixou a cabeça para seu rei antes de ir embora.

"**Ei"**, Goten disse, "**ela é uma gracinha".**

"**Goten! Você vai com a minha irmã!"**

"**Mas, se eu não fosse, eu iria tentar algo com ela. Mas sua irmã é muito mais bonita".**

"**Se você olhasse mais de perto"**, Vegeta disse, apoiando-se na parede, "**você veria que Laill já tem um companheiro".**

"**E um filho"**, completou Trunks.

Naquele momento, a porta se abriu. Era Bra, e ela não estava olhando para eles, e sim conversando com a mãe. Trunks podia dizer que Goten estava impressionado, mesmo não podendo ver o rosto dela. Quando ela se virou, contudo, até mesmo ele ficou muito impressionado com a aparência de sua irmã. Goten deixou o queixo cair, e Bra corou. Ela aproximou-se dele e disse:

"**Acha que estou bonita?"**

"**E está!" **Goten disse, e tomou a mão dela na sua.

Vegeta ficou feliz por ver sua princesinha contente, mas nunca admitiria isso. Só para sua companheira, se ela o pressionasse. Bulma saiu depois. Vegeta admirou-a, e ficou feliz pelo que ela estava usando. Para variar, ela não estava usando um vestido, mas uma armadura apropriada que combinava com a que ele estava usando. Ela foi à direção dele e eles se deram os braços.

"Eu gosto da mudança no que você estava usando, está ainda melhor do que os vestidos excelentes que você usa".

"**Nossa, muito obrigada. Você também está muito bonito"**, retrucou Bulma. Eles se beijaram brevemente e se afastaram. Vegeta usava uma armadura elástica azul com luvas, botas e armadura.

"**Mãe, Pan está lá dentro?" **Trunks perguntou.

"**Está sim".**

"**Vocês devem ir, nós vamos alcançá-los".**

"**Tá"**. E Vegeta, Bulma, Bra e Goten saíram em direção ao salão.

Trunks esperou pacientemente que Pan saísse, mas não teve que esperar demais. Depois de uns trinta segundos, ela emergiu. Trunks ficou de boca seca à aparência dela.

"**Uau!" **Foi tudo o que ele pôde dizer.

"**Isso é tudo que você pode dizer?" **Ela perguntou a ele, avançando em direção a ela e tomando a mão dele na sua.

"**Você está belíssima, Pan"**, ele disse, ruborizando.

"**Obrigada, você também está bonito"**, ela disse. Para ser honesta, Pan tinha gostado muito da aparência dele, mas expulsou a idéia de sua cabeça como se fosse uma granada. Eles andaram de braços dados, bem depressa, e alcançaram o resto. Goten e Pan se cumprimentaram, e Trunks e Pan trocaram de lugar com Bra e Goten porque Trunks era mais velho. Pan nunca estivera em esta parte do castelo antes, pois estava selada para reforma. Eventualmente, eles chegaram a uma grande porta de carvalho, e música podia ser ouvida do interior.

"**Trunks, quem foi convidado para este banquete?" **Ela perguntou.

"Bom, todos aqueles que trabalham no castelo, exceto aqueles que vão servir a comida – eles vão receber bem – e também todos os que estavam na conferência dessa semana do meu pai. Isso inclui quinze raças diferentes, incluindo nós com todos os esposos e filhos. Há também alguns saiyajins de nosso planeta gêmeo".

As portas se abriram. Pan podia ver todas as raças que Trunks tinha falado sobre. Havia uma mesa comprida em uma ponta do salão, e mesas menores nos outros lados do local. No meio, havia uma grande pista de dança. Pan estremeceu; ela odiava dançar, mesmo que todos os saiyajins aprendiam a dançar assim que fosse possível. Todos no salão pararam para olhar para eles, até a música parou de tocar. Vegeta disse que todos continuassem com que estavam fazendo, e logo o salão estava tão agitado quanto antes.

Bra apresentou Pan a uma de suas outras amigas no palácio: a filha da melhor amiga de Bulma, Marron, que tinha dezenove anos. Marron também mostrou a Pan suas filhas gêmeas que tinham três anos de idade. Elas conversaram sobre roupas, escola e coisas assim. Pan olhou ao redor do salão para descobrir que Laill aparecera usando um belo traje, junto com seu esposo. Goten estava conversando com Trunks, e eles estavam conversando com três outros adolescentes. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, Vegeta e Bulma, junto com os líderes das outras raças, começaram a se sentar à mesa longa. Trunks abordou Pan e eles foram de mãos dadas à mesa, e tomaram o seu local.

A refeição tomou uma boa parte da noite. Pan gostou da comida, e comeu entre risos e entusiasmo. Ela ouviu Vegeta discutindo problemas de guerra e de paz e, depois disso, ouviu Bulma recontando a história de como ela e Vegeta ficaram juntos, para ela. Bulma tomou cuidado para não deixar seu esposo ouvi-la.

Música começou a tocar ao fim da refeição. Goten ofereceu sua mão a Bra, que aceitou, e os dois foram à pista de dança. Pan deu uma risadinha à visão de seu tio dançando com a princesa. Mas, aí, provavelmente ela teria que dançar com o príncipe.

_Eu queria saber se ele dança bem_, ela pensou. _Goten com certeza dança._

Ela observou Goten pisar acidentalmente no pé de Bra, e ele pôs a mão atrás da cabeça, pedindo desculpas. Pan deu ainda mais risadinhas, mas então se calou quando as ações dele a fizeram se lembrar de seu avô. Ela sentiu um tapinha no ombro e se virou.

"**Quer dançar?" **Trunks perguntou.

"**Eu adoraria"**, ela respondeu, tomando a mão dele.

Eles se dirigiram à pista de dança e começaram a bailar um nos braços do outro. Trunks pôs as mãos ao redor da cintura dela, e eles se olhavam enquanto dançavam a música lenta. Depois da canção devagar terminar, a banda tocou uma famosa música saiyajin. Todo saiyajin no salão imediatamente se levantou e foi dançar, pois era a música a qual todos aprendiam a dançar. Trunks pôs uma de suas mãos na dela, e pôs a outra nas costas dela, enquanto ela colocava a dela nas costas dele. Era uma música bem rápida, e eles se agitaram. Pan deu graças a Kami quando a música terminou, pois se lembrava dos passos certos. Ela estava bem acalorada, e fitou Trunks.

"**Você dança bastante bem, Pan"**, ele disse. Ela podia ver que ele tinha se divertido. Eles se olharam por alguns minutos

_Pan é tudo. É bonita, forte, inteligente, dança bem e beija bem. Tenho uma idéia, mas vou esperar um pouco._

_Não acredito! O filho da mãe maldito que matou metade da minha família pode dançar muito bem! Bem o bastante para agradar qualquer uma... Pan, controle-se; claro, ele é bonito e forte e gentil... _Pan se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto eles olhavam um nos olhos do outro. Ela podia sentir o calor irradiando do corpo dele, e era um bálsamo para ela. Ela não ligava; precisava dele.

Contudo, eles foram interrompidos por Bra, que obviamente tinha bebido demais. Ela estava dançando loucamente com Goten, que estava muito parecido com ela. Outra música lenta tocou, e Pan voltou para os braços de Trunks, nem mesmo evocando o pensamento que provavelmente a faria machucar-se. Ela inclinou-se no peito de Trunks e ele sentiu o perfume dos cabelos dela. Era um cheiro delicioso do qual ele gostou muito.

Enquanto isso, Bulma estava sentada, bebendo, quando Vegeta veio se sentar com um de seus sócios e, logo, o sócio se foi, e eles ficaram juntos.

"**Eles combinam bastante, não combinam?" **Bulma disse.

"**Qual? Bra e o acompanhante dela ou Trunks e a acompanhante dele?"** Vegeta perguntou, bebericando um pouco de vinho.

"**Trunks e Pan. Apenas olhe para eles. É, obviamente, amor verdadeiro, não acha?"**

"**Só Kami sabe, então não me pergunte".**

"**Você conversou com ele?"** Ela lhe perguntou.

"Não. Mas os Son eram uma família forte, e, como nossos filhos estão namorando membros dessa família, eles podem acabar se unindo com eles. Nunca se sabe. Se isto acontecer, seria uma boa escolha".

"**Não posso acreditar que eles cresceram tão depressa. Parece que foi ontem que eu dei luz a eles"**, ela disse tristemente.

"**Bulma, você e eu temos décadas a viver ainda, pelo menos mais cem anos. Até então, nós teremos um bisneto, então eles não estão crescendo depressa. O único motivo pelo qual seus pais se foram é por causa de Freeza. É uma sorte que eu o derrotei, não é?" **Ele deu um raro sorriso, e Bulma voltou seu olhar para seu filho, de quem ela tinha tanto orgulho.

Depois da dança lenta terminar, eles se afastaram e conversaram um pouco.

"**Pan, quer ir lá fora, respirar um pouco de ar fresco, dar uma volta e conversar?" **Ele convidou.

Ela refletiu um pouco e viu esta como uma boa oportunidade para simular que o amava.

"**Claro"**, ela respondeu.

Eles se dirigiram às portas que levavam aos jardins do palácio, e passaram pelo corredor que levava ao exterior. Quando dobraram uma esquina e viram as últimas portas de saída, ouviram risadinhas à sua direita. Eles olharam naquela direção e viram que Goten tinha Bra contra a parede, e a beijava apaixonadamente. Estes não notaram os intrusos e continuaram. Trunks achou difícil não rir, e foi Pan quem teve de levar Trunks para fora.

_Pelo menos _**eles **_estão felizes_, ela pensou.

A nave de Sheik estava se aproximando do planeta.

"**Logo"**, ela sussurrou. "**Logo..."**


	7. Banquete Parte 2

**Capítulo VII**

**Banquete, Parte II.**

Trunks mostrou o caminho para o lado de fora. Estava bastante frio; assim, Trunks pôs um braço ao redor de Pan enquanto eles caminhavam. Ela aceitou isto como parte de seu ato, mas imagens de sua estupidez na câmara de gravidade continuavam voltando. Ela queria chutar a si mesma, mas sabia que teria alguns problemas se o fizesse.

**"Você gosta de ciências?" **Trunks perguntou enquanto eles passeavam pelo jardim.

**"Gosto. É interessante"**, ela respondeu. E era verdade. Depois de todos os anos estudando o assunto para o plano, ela acabara gostando.

**"E o que acha da minha irmã chata?"**

**"Chata? Bom, ela pode ser um pouco chata quando se trata de sair para fazer compras, mas, de outro modo, ela é ótima".**

Eles caminhavam por uma pequena trilha, e então se acomodaram em um banquinho de onde tinham a vista de toda a cidade.

**"Não é uma vista maravilhosa?" **Pan perguntou.

**"É sim".**

Eles ficaram quietos por um minuto, mais ou menos.

**"Pan, por que você treinava regularmente em sua casa?" **Trunks perguntou.

Pan queria ver a expressão dele quando lhe contasse que era para matá-lo, mas considerou que devia esperar mais um pouco.

**"Eu gostava de treinar. Às vezes, me ajudava a aliviar o estresse, e também me deixava mais forte"**, ela respondeu.

**"Eu acho que, se eu puxar pelo seu treino agora, você pode ficar uma supersaiyajin em, vamos dizer, algumas semanas".**

Pan quase ficou pálida quando ele mencionou a transformação em supersaiyajin, pois ela já a alcançara.

**"Eu posso?" **Ela disse, fingindo.

**"Você é forte e gosta de treinar. Pode ser uma supersaiyajin como a minha irmã".**

**"Bra é uma supersaiyajin?" **Pan perguntou.

**"É sim. Meu pai a treina desde que ela tinha nove anos. Antes disso, ela não chegava perto de nenhum peso. No momento, meu pai está tentando fazê-la chegar ao nível seguinte".**

**"Nível seguinte?"**

**"É. Existem quatro níveis para a transformação. Cinco, se contar a ascensão. Em cada nível, seu cabelo muda, e seus olhos ficam de cores diferentes, não o azul esverdeado da primeira fase. Seu poder e sua velocidade aumentam a cada transformação, mas é necessário um pouco de determinação. Virar supersaiyajin foi fácil para mim, demorei um dia".**

**"O nível dois foi um pouco mais difícil, e consegui chegar lá depois de treinamento intenso. Mas o nível três foi o mais complicado. Quando eu me transformei, a câmara de gravidade explodiu, e toda a ala oeste do palácio teve de ser reconstruída, mas meu pai adorou".**

**"Isso aconteceu há três anos, e eu ainda posso me lembrar como foi. Meu pai meio que entrou em minha memória e colocou lá uma cena de milhares de saiyajins morrendo, culpando-me por isso, culpando-me por ser fraco, e eu explodi".**

"**Meu pai está no último nível, e disse que, quando eu quisesse chegar à última transformação, era só pedir ajuda a ele. Quanto mais fortes, mais proteção temos contra guerras futuras... e contra aquela sensação que eu tenho".**

Trunks olhou para o céu, e não viu a expressão de pavor de Pan. Ela não sabia dos quatro níveis da transformação para supersaiyajin, e estava na primeira fase, enquanto ele estava na terceira. Isso queria dizer que ele era bem mais forte que ela.

_O que vou fazer? Ainda sou capaz de matá-lo? Vou ter que bolar uma idéia._

Trunks baixou os olhos para ela.

**"Pan, está gostando de sua estadia no palácio até agora?" **Trunks perguntou.

**"Estou. Tem sido muito divertido, e fiz grandes amigos"**, ela mentiu. Mas parte era verdade.

O silêncio preencheu o ar por mais alguns minutos. Pan, decidida a seguir o plano, apoiou-se no ombro dele. Trunks colocou um braço ao redor dela e a abraçou com força.

_Devo ser o homem mais felizardo do mundo..._

Mas Pan refletia sobre os últimos eventos.

_Acho que ele está louco por mim, mas quero melhorar as coisas, como se eu estivesse a fim dele. Mas é verdade... Pan! Pare de pensar nisso! Tem que se concentra, garota, nada de causar confusão dizendo que gosta dele. Lembre do rosto deles, do rosto deles..._

Imagens de seu pai e de seu avô vieram à mente dela, e ela decidiu tornar as coisas mais interessantes agora mesmo. Lenta, mas decididamente, ela desenrolou sua cauda de sua cintura fina. Olhou para a cauda dele, e viu que esta não estava enroscada ao redor da cintura.

_Vai!_

Ela moveu a cauda na direção da dele, trazendo-o para mais perto de si, e lentamente esfregou sua cauda na dele. Trunks sentiu deliciosos arrepios saindo de sua cauda, e corou furiosamente ao ver o que estava acontecendo. Pan percebeu isto e afastou sua cauda, sorrindo com seu sucesso ao fazê-lo pensar que ela gostava dele. Trunks baixou os olhos para ela, e então envolveu sua cauda completamente ao redor da dela, do mesmo modo que casais casados ou de namorados faziam. Agora, _isto_ a fez corar. Ela não imaginava que ele iria fazer aquilo, mas pelo menos ainda era um sucesso.

_Espero que me conte mais coisas logo, Trunks. Você já me falou sobre o mal que vem nesta direção, e posso usar isto a meu favor, mas seria melhor se eu soubesse mais._

Trunks fitou o seu rostinho corado. Ela era um anjo, não havia outra palavra para descrevê-la.

**"Pan?" **Ele a chamou. Ela ergueu os olhos, e ele esmagou seus lábios contra os dela. Surpresa, ela correspondeu.

Mas este não era um beijo como o outro. Era um beijo sem paixão, sem chamas de desejo. Ela estava com a cabeça limpa, e usava isto para brincar com ele. Ela sorriu com malícia para si mesma, enquanto eles continuavam a se beijar. Trunks deslizou a língua para dentro de sua boca, e ela fez o mesmo; seus braços ao redor um do outro. Trunks beijava com sentimentos, sem fingir, e não fazia idéia que Pan estava interpretando, por vingança por causa do pai e do avô.

Ela continuou a beijá-lo, mas podia sentir seu controle escapando-lhe. Depois de uns dois minutos, não podia mais suportar. Em vez de ouvir a cabeça, ouviu seu coração, e correspondeu com toda a intensidade. Agora, sim, era apaixonado. Suas caudas estavam coladas, e Pan deu um gemido rouco. Pôs cada uma das mãos em um lado do rosto dele. Quando Trunks se afastou, Pan roçou os dentes pelos lábios dele, fazendo com que eles pulsassem, mas Trunks adorou a sensação. Em vez de atacar o pescoço dela, como no beijo anterior, ele beijou-a na linha do queixo até a orelha, a qual ele lambeu e mordeu. Ela gemeu aos arrepios que corriam por seu corpo, e Trunks atacou seus lábios mais uma vez. Quando eles se afastaram, ofegavam para recuperar o fôlego. Foi aí que Pan percebeu o que tinha feito. Ficou furiosíssima consigo mesma. Tinha perdido o controle.

Quando ele ia beijá-la de novo, ela pôs um dedo nos lábios dele.

**"Não devíamos entrar para a cerimônia de encerramento?" **Ela sussurrou.

**"Acho que sim"**, ele disse, desapontado por não ter durado mais. Mas adorara tudo mesmo assim. _Acho que vou esperar mais um pouco antes de contar a ela como me sinto de verdade._

Eles fizeram o caminho de volta, de mãos dadas. Goten e Bra tinham desaparecido. Assim que eles entraram no salão, Trunks viu que o fim da noite se aproximava.

_Talvez eu conte a ela esta noite, quando nós dois estivermos sozinhos_, ele pensou. E sorriu. Talvez esta seria a noite na qual eles dividiriam uma cama.

Pan, entretanto, estava furiosa. Ela disse a Trunks que ia ao banheiro. Quando entrou lá, encontrou-o vazio, e olhou-se no espelho. Viu o mesmo rosto que tinha desde sempre, exceto que seu cabelo estava solto. Podia sentir a raiva bombeando por seus pulmões, e queria ensinar-se uma lição. Ergueu de leve o seu ki, e o fez correr para sua cabeça. Isso a feriu gravemente: uma dor cáustica e intensa na cabeça, mas ela continuou. E só parou pouco antes de desmaiar.

* * *

O evento acabou pouco depois disso. Ao deixarem o hall a caminho de seus quartos, ela podia ouvir Bra dando gargalhadas junto com Goten. Tanto Trunks quanto Pan suspiraram e pensaram a mesma coisa: que os dois pombinhos bêbados talvez não iriam dormir por um longo tempo.

Pan ainda sentia a ardência em sua cabeça, mas a ignorou.

**"Divertiu-se esta noite?" **Trunks perguntou ao abrir a porta para sua ala no palácio.

**"Foram horas ótimas"** ela respondeu.

Os dois se dirigiram à porta de Pan, aonde ela se virou.

**"Obrigada por me convidar para ser sua acompanhante ao banquete, foi muito divertido".**

**"Sem problema"**, Trunks disse acariciando o queixo dela.

_Acho que é hora de brincar um pouquinho_, ela pensou. E se estendeu na ponta dos pés e deu um selinho nos lábios dele.

**"Boa noite"**, ela disse sorridente.

Trunks estava quase a beijando intensamente mais uma vez, quando ouviu uma batida na porta principal de sua ala. Amaldiçoou quem quer que fosse em voz baixa e foi para a porta, com Pan atrás de si. Abriu a porta e encontrou ali um saiyajin totalmente paramentado com sua armadura.

**"Ahn, oi"**, disse Trunks.

**"Sim, Príncipe..."**

**"Trunks"**, Trunks corrigiu o saiyajin.

**"Certo, Trunks; o senhor tem hospedado uma srta. Son Pan aqui?" **Ele perguntou.

**"Sim, sou eu"**, Pan respondeu atrás de Trunks.

**"Tenho uma mensagem para a senhorita, de sua avó"**, ele disse.

**"Do que ela precisa?" **Pan perguntou preocupada.

O saiyajin fez uma pausa. **"Lamento muitíssimo, mas sua mãe, Videl, suicidou-se há mais ou menos uma hora".**

Isto atingiu Pan com toda a força. Ela podia sentir uma pontada no coração, e doía tanto! Seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração se aceleraram.

**"Não..." **Ela sussurrou, uma única lágrima descendo por seu rosto. **"Não..."**

Pan buscou pelo ki de sua mãe, mas não o encontrou. Trunks não conseguia achar palavras a dizer a Pan. Ele agora sabia que ela tinha perdido o pai e a mãe em um curto espaço de tempo. E pôs uma mão no ombro dela.

**"Não..." **Ela sussurrou de novo, e desmoronou no ombro de Trunks. O saiyajin se foi com um sorriso solene, enquanto Trunks foi deixado para confortar sua garota chorosa.

Pan tinha vívidas cenas lampejando em sua cabeça, mas uma se sobressaía:

Trunks não tinha assassinado só seu pai e seu avô, mas também a sua mãe.


	8. Um Ombro Para Chorar

**Capítulo VII**

**Um Ombro No Qual Chorar**

Para Pan, pareceu uma eternidade, mas era muito mais curto que na realidade. Ela se agarrou ao ombro de Trunks como se ele fosse seu amigo mais próximo, ou seu pai. As lágrimas saíam de seus olhos e ela soluçou até não poder mais chorar. Era como se a última parte de seu coração tivesse sido arrancada dela, e se ela fosse um boneco... Ainda podia sentir algumas brasas em seu coração, pertencentes a Goten e à avó e a mais alguém que ela não podia decifrar.

As vívidas cenas passando por sua mente eram terríveis. A morte de seu pai e de seu avô ficava repetindo-se em sua cabeça, e agora ela podia ver cenas da morte da mãe, mesmo que não soubesse como tinha acontecido. Mas não tinha forças para confrontá-lo, agora não. Faria isto em outra hora. Podia sentir o perfume dele, e a cauda dele estava ao redor da perna dela em um gesto de afeição.

Trunks abraçou Pan com grande força e simpatia. Podia sentir o corpo dela todo tremendo sob seus braços, e a umidade das lágrimas dela em seu ombro, mas não ligou. Esfregou as costas dela para acalmá-la, com pequenos e lentos movimentos circulares. Ele sabia que ela devia estar se sentindo terrivelmente triste e deprimida, porque agora ela era uma órfã por completo. Ainda tinha dois anos a percorrer antes de ser declarada livre. Ele não sabia como ela se sentia, pois tinha seu pai e sua mãe.

Ele embalou-a para frente e para trás, e logo os soluços dela se aplacaram. Ele agora sabia que sentia algo por ela, algo profundo. Pôs uma mão no queixo dela e retirou o rosto dela de seu ombro para que ela o fitasse.

Os olhos dela estavam inchados, vermelhos, brilhantes sob a luz. Ela sorriu para ele. Ele empurrou a cabeça dela de volta para seu ombro.

**"Eu sinto muito"**, ele sussurrou.

Ela apertou-o gentilmente, e então ficou inerte de novo. Estava tão chocada que mal podia pensar.

**"Obrigada"**, respondeu.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, Trunks de novo retirou a cabeça dela de seu ombro e inspecionou o rosto dela. Os olhos estavam menos inchados, mas ainda vermelhos. As lágrimas dela tinham parado, e ela apenas o fitava.

_Ela parece tão vulnerável..._

_Eu te odeio tanto, Trunks, tanto! Mas não posso fazer nada agora... só esperar..._

**"Você está bem?" **Ele perguntou preocupado.

**"Acho que sim"**, ela respondeu.

Trunks enxugou as lágrimas dela com os dedos, e beijou-a gentilmente na testa.

**"Não devia estar indo para casa?"**

**"VOVÓ!" **Pan lembrou de repente. Desvencilhou-se do abraço dele e entrou em seu quarto. Emergiu alguns minutos depois, de jeans e camiseta.

**"Você vai congelar"**, ele disse.

**"Não me importa"**. Ela dirigiu-se à janela e abriu-a. Quando estava para voar para fora, Trunks pôs a mão no ombro dela e ela se virou para encará-lo.

**"Pan, fique em casa pelo tempo que quiser. Posso me virar sozinho. Vou lhe mandar um e-mail se descobrir mais a respeito do inimigo a caminho".**

Ela sorriu brevemente e se foi.

Trunks olhou para o céu até que não podia mais vê-la. Nutria fortes sentimentos por ela em seu coração, e queria mantê-los para sempre.

* * *

Pan sentia mais raiva do que pensava ser possível. Podia sentir coisas diferentes corroendo o seu coração, e isso doía muito. Queria exalar toda a sua raiva, mas sabia que, se o fizesse, Trunks sentiria seu imenso ki e buscaria por ela. Voava depressa para casa.

Chichi sentiu o ki de Pan há uma distância comprida, e soube que sua mensagem devia ter sido dada a ela. Ela suspirou e pensou em tudo que tinha acontecido na vida de sua netinha. Ela tinha experimentado a guerra tão novinha, e perdido o avô e o pai na batalha. Nos últimos seis anos, ela vinha agindo estranha, mas Chichi sabia que a razão era a morte deles. Não podia imaginar a dor que ela estava sentindo, agora que a mãe dela tinha se suicidado por causa do pai dela, mesmo que isso tenha se dado há muito tempo.

O ataque ao memorial devia ter levado Videl aos seus limites.

Exatamente aí, Pan pousou no quintal e entrou pela porta de trás. Chichi virou-se para ela.

**"Vovó..."**

**"Ah, venha aqui, querida"**, Chichi disse, e abrigou Pan em seus braços. Pan não chorou, contudo; só fechou os olhos e lembrou-se deles em seu coração e em sua mente.

**"Não se preocupe, você ainda tem Goten e eu neste mundo"**, disse Chichi. Ela olhou pela janela, para as estrelas. Não havia uma lua. O silêncio encheu o ar por alguns minutos.

Pan afastou-se da avó e sentou-se em uma cadeira na cozinha.

**"Por quê? Por que ela acabou com a própria vida desse jeito?"**

**"Pan, você não tem um companheiro, então não sabe como é. É pior do que você está sentindo agora. Quando um elo se quebra, é pura tortura. Você quer morrer também. Eu quis morrer quando Kakarotto morreu, mas me segurei porque eu sabia que ele teria feito o mesmo. Sua mãe se sentiu assim também, e também se segurou, mas tudo deve voltado a ela e ela não se conteve".**

**"Como ela se matou?" **Pan perguntou.

Chichi suspirou. **"Do modo mais rápido: mandou uma bola de ki por seu coração".**

**"Não é justo"**, disse Pan.

**"Pan, eu sei como você está se sentindo. Perdi meus dois pais para Freeza... Dói, não dói?" **Disse Chichi.

Pan estava olhando pela janela, com fúria nos olhos. Podia sentir seu sangue fervendo dentro de si, e fechou a mão em um punho.

_Primeiro vovô, depois papai e agora mamãe! Por que eu não ignorei a ordem dela de ficar no palácio quando ela estava nervosa e desesperada? Podia ter impedido o seu suicídio... E tudo por causa do que Trunks fez ao esposo dela, meu pai. Foi ele quem causou isso para começar, e eu juro de novo, vou matá-lo nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça, e vou me divertir fazendo-a._

**"Pan?" **Perguntou Chichi.

**"Ah, desculpa, vovó"**, Pan disse com a voz carregada de tristeza.

**"Eles querem que você seja feliz, sabe? Não fique deprimida com a morte deles. A morte de Gohan e Kakarotto foi honrada, e sua mãe reagiu pessimamente ao ataque ao memorial".**

**"A senhora não entende! Não foi pela honra..."**

**"Como pode dizer isso, Pan? Eles morreram lutando por todos os saiyajins do Planeta Vegeta"**, disse Chichi.

**"Ah, a senhora não faz idéia!" **Pan berrou com raiva em sua voz. Voltou-se para olhar a avó, e Chichi recuou à expressão em seu rosto. Era uma das expressões de maior maldade que ela já tinha visto. Pan recuou, sua raiva desvanecendo.

**"Desculpe".**

**"Pan, o que houve? Conte-me!"**

**"Não..." **Pan sussurrou.

**"Por favor! Algo está corroendo-a, conte-me!"**

**"Não..."**

**"Pan!" **Chichi gritou. **"Eu posso ajudar, posso ajudar!"**

Pan voltou-se para encará-la.** "A senhora não pode ajudar! Não pode me ajudar! Tenho que descobrir meu próprio caminho, e não é culpa minha que Trunks tenha assassinado-os!"**

Os olhos de Pan ficaram arregalados quando ela notou seu deslize, mas não tanto quanto os de Chichi.

**"O que quer dizer, Pan?"**

**"N-nada"**, ela virou-se para a janela de novo.

**"Pan..."**

**"Eu falei uma mentira!" **Pan disse.

**"Pan, eu a ouvi, e o que eu ouvi foi algo que eu não suspeitava! Diga-me, o que você diz é verdade?"**

Pan virou-se para fitar a avó. Uma única lágrima saiu de olho direito quando ela disse:

**"Sim..."**

* * *

Enquanto isto, Bra tinha levado Goten a seu quarto. Goten ficou deslumbrado com o tamanho do aposento, apesar de estar bastante bêbado.

**"Goten, venha cá"**, Bra choramingou quando se sentou na cama.

Goten juntou-se a ela, tomando a mão dela na sua. Ele inclinou-se para frente e beijou-a na boca, e logo era um beijo com desespero e paixão. Goten deslizou os lábios do rosto dela para o pescoço, e então para os ombros. Ela gemeu à sensação. Goten deslizou as alças de seu vestido pelos braços dela e olhou para o peito dela. Ela empurrou o rosto dele para seus seios.

Goten e Bra sabiam que esta seria uma noite longa e prazerosa.

* * *

Pan contou à avó tudo: sobre como eles tinham morrido, como Trunks tinha chamado-os de fracos, e sobre seu plano. Tudo fez sentido para Chichi, sobre o comportamento estranho da neta. Ao fim de tudo, Chichi estava sem palavras, e nem podia olhar Pan nos olhos.

Pan estava aliviada por ter contado a Chichi, apesar de não querer fazê-lo no começo. Nenhuma lágrima saiu desde que ela tinha dito sim à avó.

**"E essa é a história toda"**, concluiu Pan.

**"Por que não me contou isto?"**

**"Porque eu não queria que a senhora sofresse"**, disse Pan.

**"Estava certa, eu não entendia. Eles não tiveram uma morte honrada, afinal".**

**"Vovó, está com raiva de mim?" **Pan perguntou.

**"Não. Só surpresa por um rapaz adorável como Trunks, o príncipe, ser capaz de fazer uma coisa assim"**, disse Chichi. **"Mas estou com raiva do plano que você fez, arranjando todos aqueles diplomas para se vingar. Não vai escapar impune, Pan. Vai ser capturada e condenada à morte. Como isso vai fazer com que seus pais se sintam? E eu?"**

**"Eu só tenho que matá-lo antes de perder o controle!" **Ela gritou. Tinha que deixar a raiva escapar.

**"Pan"**, disse Chichi.

**"Olhe, o plano está indo bem".**

**"O plano é deixá-lo apaixonado por você para que ele lhe dê informações. Mas o que acha que ele vai sentir quando você fizer um buraco no peito dele? Tem força o bastante para fazê-lo?" **Chichi perguntou.

**"Não ligo para o que ele vai sentir. Ele é um filho da mãe, um assassino de sangue frio. Ele está apaixonado por mim, tanto que até me convidou para o banquete desta noite".**

**"Mas o plano está indo bem mesmo? Você está fingindo bem o bastante?"**

Foi isto o que capturou Pan. Ela deixou escapar toda a tensão em seus ombros. Chichi olhou para ela e a abraçou com força. Pan afastou-se dela e olhou pela janela de novo.

**"Pan-" **Chichi não conseguiu completar.

**"Ele é muito mais forte que eu, mas sei que vou pegá-lo desprevenido. Mas matá-lo de verdade? Eu não sei. Desde que pus meus olhos nele, meu coração tem um novo recruta. Ele é tão... bonito, mas o que me abala é que ele é tão gentil e l... legal comigo e todos os outros. Era como se ele fosse outra pessoa naquele dia, ou agora! Na câmara de gravidade, outro dia, ele me beijou, e eu quis que ele me beijasse porque aí o plano estaria indo bem, mas ele não me beijou, eu o beijei. Até mesmo hoje, mais cedo, perdi o controle de minhas emoções. Eu... eu acho que o amo..." **Pan concluiu.

Chichi estava um pouco chocada, mas entendeu perfeitamente bem.

**"Vovó, eu sei que a senhora vai me odiar por ter me apaixonado pela pessoa que destruiu nossas vidas. Então se quiser que eu vá embora, eu irei".**

**"Pan, deixe-me contar-lhe uma coisa".**

Pan olhou vacilante para a avó.

**"Esta história me lembra de Kakarotto e eu. Eu costumava odiá-lo tanto, quando estava na escola com ele. Ele sempre fazia graça de mim, e fazia com que eu tropeçasse nos corredores. E eu jurei que um dia eu me vingaria. E então, um dia, ele se aproximou de mim e me convidou para o baile. Eu fiquei tão chocada! Gostava dele há um tempinho, mesmo odiando-o. Eu disse não, e ele ficou com o coração partido. Pouco depois, eu o procurei e disse a ele que iria com ele. A partir daí, nós nos tornamos inseparáveis. Eu perguntei a ele por que ele costumava me provocar, e ele disse que era para que parecesse que ele não ligava para mim, e que ele estava ouvindo a cabeça em vez de ouvir o seu coração. Foi aí que ele elaborou a frase que você conhece tão bem: **_Se ouvir o seu coração, tudo é possível. Então, quando for necessário, faça o que seu coração lhe diz para fazer_**. E é isso que eu lhe digo para fazer: escute o seu coração, não a sua cabeça. Mesmo que ele tenha matado-os, você e eu não podemos interferir no amor verdadeiro, e eu não ligaria se você fosse a companheira dele, porque eu a amo como qualquer avó amaria"**.


	9. Por Que Me Abandonaram?

**Capítulo VIII**

**Por Que Me Abandonaram?**

A mente de Pan estava em turbilhão. Sua avó tinha acabado de dizer _aquilo_? Teria ela, esposa de Kakarotto e mãe de Gohan, dito mesmo _aquilo_?

**"Mas, vovó, a senhora permitiria que eu amasse alguém como ele? Um assassino implacável que matou o seu marido e o seu filho? Que eu me tornasse a esposa dele?"**

**"Sim. Estou furiosa que ele os matou, mas quando seu coração e seu corpo escolhem um esposo, você não pode impedir isso, e eu não vou escolher não amá-la por causa disso. Você e Goten são os únicos que são importantes para mim neste mundo. Não ligo para o que acontecer entre você e seu esposo, mesmo que este seja Trunks, porque você o ama, e ele te ama. Isso é o que importa".**

**"Mas o meu corpo não está me forçando a me ligar e tornar a esposa dele contra a minha vontade? Ou sou eu que permito isto?" **Ela perguntou.

**"Nenhum dos dois. Você o escolheu para amar, e ele escolheu você. Escute o que eu disse, Pan, não ignore. Eles querem que sejamos felizes, e o que você está fazendo é perigoso. Não quero perdê-la também"**, Chichi disse.

Pan estava ouvindo com a cabeça, sem prestar atenção a seu coração. Sua raiva fervia dentro dela, mas ela manteve seu ki bem baixo. Ela saiu correndo de sua casa e disparou céu acima.

_Espero que escute seu coração, Pan. É sua única arma na vida_, Chichi suspirou.

* * *

Pan voou e voou. Ela sabia para onde estava indo. Logo, ela estava fora dos limites da cidade, perto dos terrenos pedregosos, perto do Vale da Morte. Ela pousou perto de seu lugar preferido para pensar, e olhou para o céu. Raios cortavam pelo céu, e logo chuva caía do firmamento. Ela estremeceu sob a chuva, enquanto esta a encharcava até os ossos. Ela não ligava mais, para si mesma, sua família ou Trunks.

Ela estava com tanta raiva de si mesma, por ser fraca, uma saiyajin com tantas emoções quanto ela. Ela cerrou as mãos em punhos, e aperto com tanta força que fez emergir sangue. Seus olhos estavam cheios de ódio, e sua respiração ficou ofegante devido ao frio.

Ela olhou para o céu; este estava estrelado, mesmo com a trovoada. Ela de repente mudou o padrão de seu ki. Era uma técnica que seu pai tinha ensinado a ela, e era boa para atacar inimigos e, se estes sobrevivessem, não seriam capazes de encontrá-lo, pois seu ki tinha mudado. Ela planejava fazer isto com Trunks.

Trunks.

Uma fúria cega a consumiu, enquanto ela flutuava para o céu e deixou toda a sua energia escapar de uma vez. Ela gritou enquanto se transformava na primeira fase do supersaiyajin, e mais além do que podia ir. Ela gritou enquanto tentava levar-se até seus limites, e doía. Ela podia sentir as costas começando a se arquear, e o terreno começou a tremer.

_Trunks, seu assassino desgraçado e implacável._

Foi a conta. Seu ki a engolfou, e ela gritou com a metamorfose. Ela então caiu no chão, a poeira erguendo-se em todos os cantos. Ela ofegou por ar, e suor corria por sua testa. Ela ergueu-se, e olhou para as mãos. Podia sentir sua nova energia fluindo por suas veias.

_Então esse é o nível que ele falava. Estou no segundo nível, e mais um nível significará que estou igual a Trunks. Trunks..._

Ela voltou a seu estado normal e relaxou sua respiração. Podia sentir a raiva correndo por suas veias, e então ela olhou para o céu. Eles sabiam quem tinha matado-os, eles sabiam – então por que eles não estavam ajudando-a, ou punindo-a por seus progressos até o momento?

**"Por que me abandonaram?!"**

O céu foi estremecido por raios, e o Planeta Vegeta estremeceu. Ela bateu no chão com as mãos. **"Eu o desapontei, Pai. Foi o senhor quem me ensinou a ser forte, mas não sou forte".**

**"É sim"**, veio uma voz leve no vento.

Pan ergueu os olhos para o céu. Ela sabia a quem aquela voz pertencia.

**"Pai... É mesmo o senhor?" **Ela sussurrou.

Não veio resposta.

**"Por que o senhor não está me punindo? Eu não sou forte, afinal, e não estou vingando a sua morte. Não é justo com o senhor. Eu mesma mereço morrer se sinto tais coisas por ele".**

**"Panny, lembre-se de quem você é: uma Son. Você está ouvindo sua cabeça, não o seu coração, e isto será a sua derrocada. Nós nos orgulhamos tanto de você. Você merece viver. Só se lembre de nós em seu coração, e pensamos o mesmo que Chichi..."**

Trovões abalaram o planeta às últimas palavras dele, mas Pan tinha ouvido-o. Ela estava confusa. Agora duas pessoas que eram importantes para ela tinham dito a mesma coisa, como se não soubessem que Trunks tinha assassinado-os. Mas Pan recordou aquele dia fatal mais uma vez. O jeito com que ele os chamara de fracos.

**"Eu irei vingar suas mortes, eu o farei. Mesmo se eu também morrer. Não me importo com você, Trunks. Eu o odeio, eu o odeio, eu o odeio!"**

Ela ficou ali por mais um tempo, então foi para casa. Não falou uma palavra sequer com a avó, e foi direto para cama, até mesmo sem se secar da chuva. Era como se ela quisesse pegar pneumonia.

* * *

Gohan inspirou o perfume de Bra. Doce e intoxicante. Ele beijou a testa dela, enquanto ela dormia. Ela estava com a cabeça sobre o corpo dele, seus cabelos azuis em cima do peito dele. Ele lembrava muito bem das horas de paixão deles, e a beleza dela o fascinava. Ele não estava mais bêbado, mas sua cabeça doía. Ele a considerava a mais bela saiyajin que ele já tinha conhecido. Ele massageou o braço dela. A pele dela era tão macia quanto a seda.

"**Amanhã, Bra, nós vamos sair juntos"**, ele sussurrou, e então também adormeceu, ignorante do que tinha acontecido.


	10. Um Dia Para Goten e Bra

**Capítulo 10**

**Um dia para Goten e Bra**

Pan despertou tremendo, mas ignorou tal sensação. Ela se olhou no espelho e ajeitou ao lado todo o cabelo que se esparramava por seu rosto. Naquele dia, sua mãe seria enterrada ao lado de seu pai no monumento dedicado aos mortos. O corpo de Videl já havia sido cremado, e suas cinzas aguardavam para descansarem em paz. Pan se perguntou se Goten já sabia do que havia acontecido, mas voltou a dormir a tais pensamentos.

* * *

Bra despertou e sentiu que algo estava errado. Sentou-se rapidamente, e então procurou Goten na cama. Ele não estava ali – não havia nenhum traço dele. Ela ainda podia sentir seu cheiro, e buscou por seu ki, mas não pôde senti-lo, pois estava muito reprimido.

_Talvez ele foi embora por causa de mim, ou talvez porque alguém o espantou, mas papai não faria isto. Ele gostava de Goten, mas acho que vou perguntar a ele o que acha de Goten._

Ela puxou as cobertas por cima de sua cabeça, quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir com um clique. Sentou-se e viu Goten sair de lá com uma toalha ao redor da cintura, mas a cauda balançava-se atrás dele. Ele olhou para Bra e sorriu.

**"Achei que você tinha ido embora"**, ela disse, olhando para ele.

**"E por que eu iria?"** Ele perguntou a ela, sentando-se na cama ao seu lado.

**"Não sei"**, ela disse antes de beijá-lo brevemente nos lábios. Ele aprofundou o beijo, acariciando a língua dela com a sua. Ela exalou um pequeno gemido, e então eles se afastaram, mas com suas testas ainda se tocando. Ele envolveu a cauda ao redor de sua cintura, para aproximá-la de si, de modo que a cabeça dela estava recostada em seu ombro. Na noite anterior, ele a deflorara, e ela lhe dissera que ele era estonteante. Ele não tinha marcado-a, ainda não. Eles haviam desenvolvido uma ligação entre si, uma ligação bastante forte, mas ele não iria marcá-la, a menos que ele estivesse absolutamente certo de que ela correspondia a seus sentimentos, e que ele conseguisse a permissão do rei.

**"Goten"**, ela disse, **"se for espiar o guarda-roupa, vai encontrar umas roupas de homem lá. Vista algumas e então vamos tomar café. A mamãe me disse que seria servido lá pelas onze horas".**

Ele beijou a sua testa e se levantou. Olhando para a parede, ele percebeu que haviam quatro armários todos alinhados.

**"Qual deles?"** Ele perguntou.

**"O segundo à direita"**, ela disse antes de entrar no banheiro.

Ele conseguiu encontrar tudo que gostava, e também descobriu que Bra era louca por compras, e tinha quatro closets cheios de roupas.

* * *

O café da manhã correu normalmente, exceto quando Bulma fez ambos corarem ao perguntar o que eles tinham feito na noite anterior, quando desapareceram da face do planeta ao fim do banquete. Tanto ela quanto Vegeta sabiam a resposta, mas ela quisera constranger a filha. Trunks não apareceu para tomar café, e Vegeta disse-lhes que o ki de Pan não estava no palácio, mas em outro lugar. Depois do café, Bra acompanhou Goten até os portões exteriores do palácio.

**"Bra, deixe-me sair contigo hoje, só nós dois"**, Goten disse, segurando a mão dela.

**"Eu queria poder dizer sim, mas tenho algumas coisas importantes a fazer com o meu pai hoje. Que tal amanhã?"** Ela perguntou.

**"Ótimo!"**

**"Goten, você é o melhor!"** Bra disse, e ele beijou-a brevemente.

**"Você também é. É melhor que eu vá para casa e contar para minha mãe onde estive. Tchau!"** Ele disse antes de se afastar voando, ignorante das más notícias que receberia.

**"Sabe, Goten, acho que foi amor à primeira vista"**, Bra disse.

* * *

Goten foi informado pela mãe, e foi encontrar Pan, que estava sentada no jardim, no chão poeirento, cercada pelas plantas. Ele a chamou, e ela virou-se para ele. Ele a abraçou calorosamente, dizendo-lhe o quanto lamentava, e Pan disse que não precisava de condolências. Goten então lhe disse que a dor existiria por uns tempos, até que ela se acostumasse com o rompimento da ligação com a mãe, e ela lhe fez companhia por uns momentos. Pelo resto do dia, até o anoitecer, eles conversaram sobre como era a vida no palácio, o que Goten tinha feito com Bra e, o mais importante, lembranças daqueles que amavam.

Todos os três partiram para o centro da cidade, em direção ao monumento aos mortos. Pan segurava a urna com as cinzas da mãe. Quando chegaram lá, Chichi ergueu a tampa do túmulo e, então, Pan colocou a urna ao lado da nova urna que continha as cinzas de seu pai. As cinzas do avô também estavam lá. Cada um disse algumas palavras, incluindo uma oração que era na língua antiga. Assim que a tampa foi recolocada, Pan disparou voando.

**"Deixe-a quieta"**, Chichi disse quando viu Goten pronto para voar atrás dela.

* * *

Trunks não tinha comido o dia inteiro. Não apareceu no café da manhã, ou no almoço tardio que fora servido – assim, Bulma foi atrás do filho. Ela bateu na porta de sua ala, e, quando não houve resposta, ela entrou para descobrir que ele estava dormindo no sofá, totalmente vestido. Ela olhou ao redor e não viu comida, então decidiu despertá-lo. Mas fracassou.

_Ele sabe que ficar em jejum pode levar a uma coma_, ela pensou antes de virá-lo.

Ela flexionou os dedos antes de arranhar as unhas ao redor da base de sua cauda. Ele ficou de pé em um instante. Deu um gritinho de dor e imediatamente pôs uma mão na base da cauda, massageando o local. Ele se virou para ver a mãe encarando-o.

**"Trunks, você sabe que comer pouco pode fazer com que você fique em coma. Assim, tive que recorrer ao que fiz ao seu pai antes. Agora se levante e se mexa, para que não volte a dormir, enquanto vou atrás de comida"**, ela disse, claramente furiosa.

Trunks massageou os ouvidos, que estavam doloridos por causa dos gritos dela, e então voltou a dar atenção para a cauda. Estava com os olhos marejados de tanta dor. Ele se mexeu e, logo, estava se enchendo de filé. Bulma o observava, assegurando-se de que ele comera tudo e, quando ele o fez, os pratos usados e vazios foram recolhidos, e mãe e filho foram deixados a sós.

**"Trunks, você não estava no café da manhã, ou no almoço tardio de hoje. O que está errado com você? Você nem apareceu para o seu treinamento com o seu pai! Eu sei que Pan se foi durante a noite. É isso que o perturba?"** Ela perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado dele.

**"Ela foi embora porque a mãe dela se suicidou".**

Bulma cobriu a boca com uma mãe. **"Agora ela não tem nenhum parente próximo".**

**"Eu sei. Primeiro o pai e o avô dela na guerra, e agora a mãe dela. Ela tem a avó e o tio, mas só eles"**, Trunks disse. **"Só me preocupo que ela vá fazer algo para si mesma".**

**"Não se preocupe, Trunks. Ela pode estar um pouco abalada, sentindo-se solitária, mas ela não é burra. Relaxe! Vá treinar com o seu pai agora. Bra teve uma sessão extra de treinamento hoje, porque você não apareceu, mas compense agora"**, ela retrucou.

**"Acho que sim"**, ele disse, antes de se levantar e se alongar, **"mas ainda assim me preocupo".**

Bulma deu uma risadinha. Achou que sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela se levantou e envolveu a cauda ao redor de sua cintura.

**"Trunks, acho que você está se ligando a Pan"**, ela disse.

Trunks ficou vermelho escarlate. **"Mamãe!"**

**"Não se preocupe, Trunks. Seu pai me falou que você está atraído por ela, e eu mesma conheço os sinais de uma ligação".**

**"Então a senhora acha que estou me ligando a ela?"** Ele perguntou, sem graça.

**"Talvez. Talvez não. Você pode apenas estar preocupado. Mas, se ela está se ligando a você, eu não sei. Vamos apenas esperar que não seja uma ligação unilateral"**, Bulma disse.

**"É".**

Uma ligação unilateral era a pior coisa que podia acontecer a um saiyajin. Se ela não aceitasse a ligação quando esta estivesse forte, então ele teria uma vida de depressão e amargura, muitas vezes resultando em suicídio. Mesmo sendo raro, isto ainda acontecia.

* * *

O dia se passou rapidamente e, antes que percebessem, era um novo dia. Goten acordou cedo e se dirigia para o palácio às 10h30min. Ele e Bra iam passar um dia juntos e sozinhos, mas ele ainda não sabia o que iam fazer. Quando ele chegou nos portões, os guardas o confrontaram e recusaram-se a deixá-lo entrar. Goten disse-lhes que estava ali para ver a princesa; assim, eles a chamaram, e ela lhes deu uma bronca por torturarem o seu namorado. Eventualmente, ele foi autorizado a entrar, e os guardas ficaram com dor de ouvido pelo resto do dia.

Bra correu para o saguão principal para receber Goten. **"Goten!"** Ela chamou ao correr escada abaixo.

**"Ei, Bra!"** Ele retrucou, e ela correu para seus braços, dando-lhe um estalinho nos lábios.

**"E aí, o que vamos fazer hoje?"** Ela perguntou a ele.

**"Não sei, o que você quer fazer?"** Ele perguntou a ela.

**"Isso"**, Bra fez com que ele baixasse um pouco a cabeça e o beijou. Ele envolveu a cauda ao redor dela para aproximá-la dele. Os guardas ao fim do corredor rosnaram e deram as costas. Eles viam isto com muita freqüência.

Vegeta estava indo para a sala de treinamento da elite para ver Nappa quando avistou os dois jovens. Ele ergueu os olhos para o céu e andou até estar no saguão.

**"Bra"**, ele chamou. Os dois se afastaram, mas Bra ficou com as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele.

**"Ah, oi, papai!"** Ela disse, enquanto Goten ficava vermelho como um pimentão.

**"Não faça isso no saguão"**, ele disse, enquanto se encostava à parede, de braços cruzados.

**"Por quê? Eu às vezes vejo o senhor e a mamãe fazendo isso nos corredores"**, ela disse, com um sorriso malicioso igual ao dele no rosto.

Vegeta ficou com as bochechas vermelhas. **"Chega disso. Se vocês vão sair, então devem ir agora e aproveitar o resto do dia".**

**"Eu quero beijar Goten mais um pouco, antes"**, ela disse teimosamente.

**"Bra..."** Vegeta fez.

**"Papai..."** Ela retrucou.

**"Você fica mais e mais como a sua mãe a cada dia"**, ele disse.

**"Você quer dizer teimosa como você, papai"**, ela disse. Vegeta sorriu maliciosamente antes de deixá-los em paz.

Bra disse a Goten que queria comprar umas roupas, e Goten concordou. Contudo, ele não sabia a viciada em compras que ela era. Depois de quatro horas, Goten estava carregando mais de sete sacolas atulhadas de roupas.

**"Bra, você usa mesmo todas essas coisas?" **Ele perguntou quando eles saíam do shopping.

**"É, bom, eu acho que uso"**, ela retrucou. Eles se sentaram num banco no meio da praça e guardaram todas as compras em cápsulas. Os saiyajins ao redor sabiam que aquele devia ser seu novo namorado, depois do último ter sido hospitalizado, por beijar outra garota, devido a uma surra dada por Bra e Vegeta.

**"O que vamos fazer agora?"** Goten perguntou.

**"Eu decidi que iríamos ao shopping, então é a sua vez de escolher, e não me importa para onde vamos"**, ela disse, segurando a mão dele.

Ele pensou um pouco, e então sorriu. **"Eu sei exatamente o lugar".**

**"Então vamos!" **Ela disse. Goten, em um movimento fluido, a ergueu no colo e então decolou.

**"Goten! Eu posso voar, sabe?"** Ela disse, enquanto o vento passava por ela.

**"Eu sei disso, mas é melhor estar pertinho assim de você"**, ele disse para ela. Ela corou e lhe deu uma mordidinha brincalhona em sua orelha enquanto passava os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Eles voaram, rápido, para longe. Logo, eles estavam fora do centro da cidade, e rumando para o sul. Eles passaram acima do Vale da Morte a caminho de seu destino.

**"Onde estamos indo?"** Ela perguntou a ele.

**"A um local aonde meu pai costumava me levar quando eu era criança. É um local muito bonito, e uma das poucas áreas a ter quilômetros de verde sem construção nenhuma"**, Goten disse.

Eles voaram mais um pouco antes de avistarem o local. Bra engasgou ao ver tanto verde. Desde pequena, ela só via terra ao redor da cidade. Goten pousou e pôs Bra de pé.

**"É lindo, Goten. Nunca soube de um lugar tão bonito no Planeta Vegeta".**

**"Venha, deixe-me levar para a melhor parte"**, Goten disse, segurando-a pelo pulso. Ele puxou-a por uma colina, e parou no topo. A vista era espetacular. Os quilômetros de árvores estavam ao redor deles. Bra estava perplexa demais por tanta beleza, para perceber que Goten vinha por trás de si e a empurrava abismo abaixo, em direção a um laguinho. Ela gritou e se segurou antes de chegar na água, erguendo os olhos para ver Goten rindo dela. Quando chegou ao topo, ele estava rolando no chão de tanto rir.

**"O que é tão engraçado?"** Ela perguntou.

**"Você... Devia ter... Visto a sua... Cara!"** Ele engasgou-se, sem fôlego de tanto rir.

Ela transformou o sorriso em uma expressão de fúria que chegava a ser maléfica. Goten parou de rir e recuou.

_Ela está me assustando._

Ela então disparou a rir. **"Te peguei, Goten! Estamos quites agora! Você devia ter visto a sua cara!"**

**"Que seja".**

Eles passaram algumas horas apenas explorando o local, e Bra recolheu dez juicekiks, fruta que era muito rara no planeta. Eles conversaram sobre seus gostos, e então Bra perguntou a Goten sobre o que tinha acontecido a Pan. Ele contou a ela toda a história, e ela ficou chocada. Disse então a Goten que gostava de Pan, e que tinha certeza que ela e seu irmão acabariam juntos.

No caminho de volta ao palácio, Bra teve uma grande idéia.

**"Goten, por que não lutamos?"** Ela perguntou.

**"Lutar, você? Comigo?"**

**"É, no terreno do palácio! Será divertido!"**

**"Tem certeza que vai poder me alcançar?" **Goten perguntou.

**"Hum, eu treino com o meu pai todos os dias, e ontem eu alcancei o objetivo que vinha tentando alcançar nos últimos dois meses".**

**"E o que é isso?"**

**"Você vai ver"**, ela disse quando pousaram. Ela imediatamente assumiu posição de luta, e Goten a imitou.

**"Qual o limite?"** Goten perguntou. **"O primeiro a derrubar o outro perde?"**

**"Perfeito"**, ela retrucou enquanto começou a aumentar seu poder, seus cabelos flutuando atrás de si. Ela repentinamente exalou um grito: seus cabelos ficaram dourados, e seus olhos ficaram cor de turquesa. Estava cercada por uma aura dourada, seus cabelos não arrepiados como os homens supersaiyajins, mas longos e ondulados. Ela sorriu matreiramente.

**"Quer ver o meu máximo, Bra?"** Goten perguntou.

Ela acenou, e Goten escalou para o segundo nível da transformação. Ela engasgou ao poder dele, e então sorriu.

**"Meu irmão pode ir tão alto quanto isso, senão mais. Abaixe seu poder para igualar com o meu, e então lutaremos"**, Bra disse.

Em segundos, Goten tinha o punho no rosto dela, mas ela o impediu. A luta continuou por uma hora antes de estarem ambos exaustos. Goten estava ganhando, pois tinha mais poder e mais fôlego. Sua técnica era perfeita, e ela estava se esforçando para manter a transformação. Bra chegara a seu limite.

**"Golpe Gales!"** Ela gritou, e um raio de energia foi atirado na direção dele. Ele pôs as mãos diante de si e empurrou o raio para cima, rumo à atmosfera, e contra-atacou.

**"Kamehameha!"** A bola azul foi na direção dela, e ela também a segurou, mas Goten esforçou-se mais, para que a derrubasse, e ele vencesse. Mas ela não desistiria tão fácil. Afastou a bola para longe de si, e nisso usou sua última reserva de energia. Ela caiu no chão, ofegante em sua transformação super. A vontade dela de lutar era tanta, que ela estava com as roupas rasgadas. Goten correu para frente e a prendeu, olhando-a. Ele sorriu maliciosamente, e ela também. Ele soltou uma das mãos para acariciar o rosto dela. Ela sorriu, ainda ofegante. Ele abaixou-se e roçou os lábios nos dela. Ela puxou a cabeça dele e o beijou apaixonadamente. Eles passaram alguns minutos explorando as bocas um do outro até que um grito os fez afastarem-se e olhar à sua direita.

**"Opa..."** Bra disse. Ela viu poeira e entulho ao redor dele, e, mais acima, viu um imenso rombo na parede do palácio. Goten estava congelado sobre ela, então ela o empurrou para inspecionar o dano. A espera para que a poeira sentasse foi tempo o bastante para ver o que tinha acontecido. A bola de energia que ela empurrara para longe tinha esbarrado na parede do palácio. Pior, bem na parede da sala de treinamento da elite.

**"Estou terrivelmente perdida"**, ela disse. Tinha se safado de uma travessura como essa antes, mas tinha certeza que, dessa vez, o mesmo não aconteceria.

**"Eu assumirei a culpa"**, Goten disse, ficando ao lado dela.

**"Por quê? Foi minha culpa. Eu deveria ter direcionado a energia para a atmosfera, em vez de dirigi-la para o chão"**, ela disse, virando-se para encará-lo.

**"Ei"**, ele disse, pondo a mão sob o queixo dela para fazê-la fitá-lo. **"Não fique com essa carinha triste. Deixe-me assumir a culpa, por favor".**

**"Mas não é justo, Goten! Meu pai vai ficar uma arara, e eu sei que posso me livrar do castigo se me esforçar o bastante!"**

**"Não me importo, Bra. Você não vai se meter em confusão. Eu assumirei a culpa, tá?"** Ele disse, segurando-a pelos ombros.

**"Tem certeza?"** Ele acenou. Ela acenou em resposta, dizendo, **"Obrigada. Nenhum dos meus ex-namorados teria feito algo assim tão gentil".**

Ele sorria quando uma voz berrou, **"Eu sei que é a senhorita, princesa Bra, aí fora!"** Napa disparou, passando pelo buraco e pela poeira.

**"O que deseja, Napa?"** Ela perguntou preguiçosamente.

Napa a examinou, e depois Goten, e percebeu que eles tinham estado treinando no nível super.

**"Estou farto do jeito que a senhorita me trata ultimamente"**, Napa disse, **"e a senhorita provocou um buraco na parede da sala de treinamento da Elite. A senhorita é tão descuidada! É o terceiro buraco feito pela senhorita em dois meses, e eu a encobri nos primeiros dois, mas não mais! Não me importo que a senhorita seja a princesa!"**

**"Faça como quiser"**, ela disse.

**"Tudo bem, então eu deva chamar o rei e a rainha e lhes contar sobre os outros dois buracos"**, ele ameaçou-a.

**"Você não ousaria".**

**"Eu ousaria"**, Napa disse, examinando-a, e então Goten. **"E quem é este? Outro daqueles namorados que duram uma semana e depois levam uma surra?"**

**"Cale a boca, Napa"**, ela disse, furiosa.

**"Por que eu o faria?"**

**"Porque eu contarei ao meu pai sobre o sentinela que você assassinou porque ele não lhe autorizou entrada na ala dos laboratórios. Você não foi acusado, mas Toma sim!"** Ela gritou.

**"Pare de berrar! Eu sei que a senhorita não contará isto a ele, ou eu desenterrarei as outras coisas que a senhorita fez, como aquela vez em que quase causou o lançamento da espaçonave com a sua mãe a bordo"**, Napa disse.

**"Idiota".**

**"Vagabunda".**

**"Vagabunda? Já chega!" **Bra berrou antes de pular sobre Napa, mas Goten segurou seus braços e os segurou para trás.

**"SOLTE-ME!"** Ela gritou. Os gritos machucaram os ouvidos de Goten.

**"O que está acontecendo aqui?"**

Bra parou de debater-se e virou-se para ver o pai. Ela abaixou seu poder para o nível normal, assim como Goten. **"Oi, papai!"** Ela disse.

Vegeta dirigiu-se para o buraco na parede e então virou-se para Napa. **"É o terceiro buraco nesta parede em dois meses. Quem o fez desta vez – embora eu suspeite quem seja?" **Ele perguntou.

**"A sua filha"**, ele disse, ajoelhando-se e então se erguendo.

**"Ao treinar?"**

Napa acenou.

**"Não, Rei Vegeta, fui eu. Estávamos treinando e eu atirei um golpe de ki. Bra desviou-se, e o golpe atingiu a lateral do prédio"**, disse Goten.

Vegeta encarou Goten.

**"Majestade"**, disse Napa, **"não poderia ter sido este saiyajin presente. A sua filha e eu acabamos de ter uma discussão, e ela admitiu que foi culpa sua".**

**"Bra, foi o seu namorado que causou o buraco na parede? Ou foi você?"** Vegeta perguntou.

**"Papai, Napa me chamou de vagabunda"**, ela disse, mudando de assunto.

**"Isto é verdade?"** Vegeta perguntou, encarando Napa. Ele tinha fogo nos olhos.

**"Hum... Só porque ela me chamou de idiota, e... eu acho que o senhor deve saber que os outros dois buracos foram causados pela sua filha".**

Vegeta cerrou os pulsos. **"Calado! Napa, você não deveria ter chamado minha filha de vagabunda; lidarei com você mais tarde. Bra, todos os buracos nessa parede foram por culpa sua?"**

Bra não podia discutir – o pai estava muito irritado. **"Sim. Os dois primeiros foram feitos porque eu estava com muita raiva, e este porque eu não desviei adequadamente de um ataque. Lamento, papai"**, ela baixou os olhos para o chão.

**"Mais algo a me dizer?"** Ele perguntou a ela.

**"Sim"**, ela disse, com a coragem voltando-lhe. **"Lembra-se daquele guarda que foi assassinado, e acusaram Toma pelo crime? Eu sei com certeza absoluta de que foi Napa quem o matou. Vi com meus próprios olhos".**

**"Vegeta, não fui eu quem o matou. Foi Toma. Por falar nisto, tenho certeza de que você gostaria de saber que foi a princesa quem quase mandou a sua esposa para o espaço, há muitos anos".**

**"Chega de mentiras e de ameaças. Napa, vá me esperar na sala do trono. Você vai receber sua punição por chamar a princesa de vagabunda".**

Napa foi.

**"Bra, por que não assumiu o dano?"**

**"Porque eu não queria ser castigada, e não queria ser vista como uma garotinha travessa e imatura"**, ela disse, ainda fitando o chão. Goten ainda estava atrás dela.

**"Napa realmente matou o guarda?"**

**"Matou".**

**"E foi você quem quase mandou sua mãe para o espaço?"**

**"Foi, papai".**

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. **"Já que você tinha apenas sete anos quando isso aconteceu, eu não farei nada a respeito disso. Napa será muito castigado por assassinar o guarda. Bra, encontre-me na câmara um em meia hora – esta será a sua punição. Atrase-se um minuto, e sua mãe será informada. E eu não a considero imatura – e sim uma jovem bela e inteligente como a sua mãe". **E, com isso, Vegeta saiu do jardim pelo buraco na parede.

**"Obrigada, pai!"** Ela gritou, e exalou um imenso suspiro de alívio.** "O castigo não é tão ruim, Goten. Só terei que treinar sob intensa gravidade por seis horas".**

**"E vai conseguir"**, Goten retrucou, pegando as mãos dela.

Ela sorriu. **"Obrigada pelo maravilhoso dia, Goten. Foi perfeito, a não ser pelo que acabou de acontecer".**

**"Quando quiser"**, ele disse antes de beijá-la delicadamente.

**"Goten, volte amanhã".**

**"Voltarei".**

**"Então eu o vejo amanhã. Vou comer um pouco antes de ir encontrar o meu pai. Quer vir junto?"**

**"Comida? Onde?"** Ele perguntou.

Ela riu antes de guiá-lo.

* * *

A nave moveu-se para mais e mais perto do planeta.

**"Apenas mais 24 horas, e eu estarei segura, e você enfrentará sua derrocada, Pan..."** Sheik disse.


	11. Ela Voltou

**Capítulo 10**

**Ela Voltou**

Trunks bocejou. Estava morto de cansado, e arrastou-se para fora da cama com grande esforço. Bra o mantivera acordado até depois das três da manhã por causa de Goten. Ela tinha aparecido em sua ala antes da meia-noite para contar a Trunks tudo sobre Goten e o que ele fizera por ela até as três horas. Trunks ainda estava preocupado com Pan, e se perguntava quando ela voltaria.

Pan acordou e olhou pela janela, para a cidade a seus pés, e depois para o palácio. Hoje, ela retornaria e enfrentaria Trunks pela primeira vez desde que sua mãe havia morrido. Ela tinha ganhado um novo senso de controle durante os últimos três dias, e sabia que o coração não a controlaria novamente. Voltar tão logo fora uma escolha que ela tinha feito antes de ir dormir na noite anterior.

Trunks estava em seu laboratório, sentado a sua mesa, quando percebeu o ki de Pan nos arredores. Ele se levantou e estava para sair do aposento quando Pan apareceu do nada diante dele. Ele recuou, em choque.

**"Como chegou aqui tão depressa?"** Ele perguntou.

**"Teletransporte"**, ela retrucou antes de absorver o azul de seus olhos. Não importava o quanto ela tentasse, ela nunca seria capaz de esquecer o tom de azul. Não havia muitos saiyajins de olhos azuis por perto.

**"Então, você está de volta"**, Trunks disse.

**"Estou. Achei que era melhor eu voltar logo".**

**"Você cortou o cabelo"**. Os fios estavam novamente curtos, e ela acenou. **"Senti sua falta"**, ele disse, constrangido.

_Isso vai ser fácil_, ela pensou. **"Também senti sua falta, Trunks"**, ela disse, roçando os lábios contra os dele. Ele foi surpreendido, mas, logo, estava correspondendo ao beijo.

_Eu sabia que podia fazer isto sem me descontrolar_, ela pensou, sorrindo para si mesma quando Trunks caiu em sua armadilha. Ele puxou-a para perto, de modo que não havia uma lacuna entre eles. Pan podia sentir os músculos rijos pela roupa azul-royal. Foi surpreendida quando Trunks a pegou no colo, enroscando a cauda ao redor de sua coxa, e a carregou para seu quarto, nunca deixando de beijá-la. Ele estava beijando de verdade, e ela, de mentira.

Ele a acomodou em sua cama, e atacou mais uma vez sua boca com a língua. Pan deu um gemido que era meio falso, meio verdadeiro, pois as sensações que a língua dele estava despertando eram muito extasiantes. Trunks afastou-se de sua boca e beijou de seu queixo até a orelha, onde sugou gentilmente o lóbulo e mordeu-o de brincadeira. Ela engasgou Trunks parou e sentou-a em seu colo, de modo que ela estava meio 'montada' nele, com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Ela havia tirado as botas antes, e olhou para ele.

_Em pouco tempo, saberei todas as informações que preciso saber_, ela pensou enquanto sorria para ele. Observou enquanto ele tirava as luvas e as jogava no chão.

_Será que ele... ele vai transar comigo?_ Pan especulou enquanto olhava nos olhos dele. Ele começou a beijar seu pescoço. _Não posso transar com ele, ele é um assassino. Espero que ele pare, ou terei que dizer a ele que pare. Não perderei a minha virgindade com alguém como ele, nunca!_ Ele pensou.

Ele parou novamente, e a beijou gentilmente nos lábios antes de olhar para onde suas roupas acabavam, ao redor da base de seu pescoço. Ela saba no que ele estava pensando, e achava que poderia preveni-lo. Ele colocou a mão em sua nuca. O zíper que facilitava a entrada da cabeça ficava ali, e ele baixou-o lentamente, mantendo os olhos no rosto dela durante todo o tempo. Ela tinha que fazer com que ele parasse; assim, desfez o contato visual ao baixar os olhos. Ele parou.

**"Não posso, Trunks. Ainda não. Quero ir com calma com as coisas"**, ela disse, verdadeiramente nervosa. Ela não seria estuprada. _Se ele pode matar_, pensou ela, _então também pode estuprar_. Mas ele tirou as mãos do pescoço dela e ergueu o rosto dela para que ela o fitasse.

**"Não deve ficar preocupada, Pan. Eu nunca a machucaria, e, se você quiser parar, então eu paro. Eu posso esperar até que você queira dar um passo a mais, tá?"**

Pan acenou. E ele lhe deu um estalinho antes de sair da cama. **"Pan, vou lhe dar a senha para os arquivos reais, para que você possa acanar as coisas mais depressa. Só quero ir falar com a Bra, e depois lhe direi"**, e com isso ele saiu.

Pan soltou o ar que tinha segurado. Ela podia ter sido estuprada.

Mas seria ele capaz de estuprá-la? Ele tinha matado alguém, então isso queria dizer que ele poderia estuprar uma mulher, não é mesmo? Mas ele não o fizera. E fora isso o que havia surpreendido Pan. Ele poderia tê-la violado facilmente: ele era mais forte com ela e tinha a coragem para fazê-lo. Ele tivera a chance de fazê-lo e não o fizera. O jeito com que ele agia confundia Pan. Pelo que ela lembrava, ele era mau e egoísta e egocêntrico – assim, como ele podia ser tão doce e gentil? Era tudo falsidade, como ela? Ou estaria Pan vendo-o sob uma luz diferente?

Enquanto entrava no laboratório, esperando pela chegada de Trunks, e graças à sua fuga, devido à sua excelente mentira, ela não podia deixar de se fazer uma pergunta que queimava no fundo de seu coração.

Teria ele mudado?

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Pan estava ocupada olhando os arquivos palacianos. Ela não havia encontrado uma coisa que despertasse seu interesse até que chegou à parte sobre a guerra. Ela não conseguia ler aquela parte. Evocava muitas lembranças que deviam ser esquecidas, e só havia um jeito de alcançar isto – livrando o mundo do assassino de saiyajins. Foi quando a conversa que ela tivera com Trunks voltou a ela.

_Flashback_

**"**_**Pan, podemos conversar, por favor? É importante"**, ele pediu._

**"_Claro. O que foi?"_**

**"_É sobre o motivo real pelo qual eu contratei alguém como você"._**

**"**_**Qual é? Achei que você precisasse da minha ajuda para fazer a manutenção das invenções e dos circuitos"**, Pan disse._

**"**_**E preciso, mas não é só por isso"**, retrucou Trunks._

**"**_**Então no quê você precisa da minha ajuda?" **Pan_ _perguntou, intrigada._

**"_Uma coisa sobre a qual não tenho uma pista..."_**

**"**_**O que quer dizer, Trunks?" **Pan_ _perguntou._

**"_Deixe-me começar do começo. Lembra-se da Guerra dos Tiranos?"_**

_Pan_ _olhou para o assoalho, com os olhos ameaçando derramar lágrimas._

**"**_**Claro, quem pode esquecer da guerra...?" **Trunks_ _disse. **"Bom, um pouco antes de a guerra começar, eu senti uma coisa horrível no meu estômago, e pouco depois, a guerra começou. Agora, posso sentir outra vez, a mesma sensação: uma horrível dor como se estivessem me apertando de dentro para fora. Se eu tive essa dor anos atrás e a guerra começou, então vai haver outra guerra, ou então alguém ruim está a caminho de nosso planeta".**_

_Pan_ _fitou Trunks com uma expressão solene. Enxugou os olhos._

**"**_**É nisso que você precisa da minha ajuda? Te ajudar a descobrir o que é e a impedi-lo?" **Ela lhe perguntou, enxugando os olhos de novo._

_Trunks_ _sentiu pena dela e compreendeu que ela devia ter perdido alguém íntimo na guerra. **"É".**_

_Flashforward_

Ela se perguntou se o que Trunks havia dito era verdade. Será que alguma coisa de ruim iria acontecer? E seria tão ruim quanto a guerra? E quanto aquela coisa esquisita com o coração de Trunks, que ela ignorara?

_Flashback_

_Ela então estudou o eletrocardiograma pela tela que o mostrava. E então notou alguma coisa._

O que é isso? _Ela se perguntou._

_Olhou mais de perto. Se apurasse os olhos, podia ver que, a cada batida do coração dele, havia outra batida que era menor logo depois, mas apenas por um centésimo de segundo. Pan sabia que Trunks era incapaz de ver isto, uma vez que as mulheres tinham a visão mais sensível que os homens. Mas deixou isto de lado. Não havia nada de errado com ele._

_Flashforward_

Mas e se houvesse? E se houvesse algo de errado com o coração dele? Pan deu uma risada. E daí se houvesse alguma coisa de errada com o coração dele? Ele era um assassino que ia morrer de qualquer jeito. Isso importava? Não.

* * *

As últimas horas do dia se passaram bem depressa, e logo era noite. Pan entrou em seu quarto para começar a ler seu novo livro quando ouviu uma voz chamando-a. Estava vindo de fora. Ela abriu a porta da sacada e ergueu os olhos para ver Trunks no telhado do palácio.

**"O que está fazendo aí fora?"** Ela perguntou.

**"Eu sempre venho aqui em cima quando preciso pensar"**, Trunks retrucou, e sorriu para ela. **"Fique aqui comigo, Pan".**

Pan flutuou e sentou-se ao lado dele. Seus olhos se encontraram pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, e ele falou então, **"Às vezes, seus olhos me parecem tão familiares, Pan... Como se eu os tivesse visto antes de você vir para cá me ajudar"**. Ele então acariciou o queixo dela com uma das mãos.

_Então ele tem uma leve lembrança de mim..._

_Flashback_

_E foi aí que o príncipe decidiu olhar para onde ela estava. O príncipe fez contato visual com a menina de dez anos, e algo se deu entre as profundezas dos olhos castanhos e cheios de lágrimas de Pan, e os olhos turquesa do príncipe, mas se acabou em uma fração de segundo, quando Pan mergulhou atrás de uma pedra para evitar que a vissem._

_Flashforward_

Trunks beijou Pan na testa. Ela sorriu para ele antes de fazer uma pergunta.

**"Ainda acha que existe uma força maligna a caminho de nosso planeta?"**

**"Acho. Aquela sensação horrorosa no meu estômago só tem feito piorar nos últimos dias. Estou ficando preocupado, na verdade, mas, se for fácil, estou ansioso por uma boa briga. Não tenho enfrentado um bom inimigo há um tempo".**

**"Como acha que será o resultado?"**

**"Saiyajins 1 X 0 Inimigo".**

**"Trunks, já teve uma meta que você mesmo definiu, mas, durante o percurso, apareceram complicações, e você está sempre se contradizendo e repensando o que decidiu? Isso já lhe aconteceu?"**

**"Acho que não. Provavelmente já, mas não me lembro. De uma coisa eu tenho certeza: o objetivo que quero atingir no momento será atingido. Tenho certeza de que não haverá complicações"**, ele retrucou.

**"Qual é o seu objetivo?"** Ela perguntou.

**"Você descobrirá logo"**, ele sorriu, e desviou os olhos, corando de leve.

Pan também desviou os olhos.

_Idem, Trunks. Idem_, ela pensou.

Trunks se colocou de pé e ajudou Pan a se levantar antes de beijá-la gentilmente nos lábios e dizer boa-noite. Ela o viu flutuar para sua sacada e entrar no quarto. Ele caiu na cama, pensando nela, nela em diferentes perspectivas, fantasiando com ela sob seu corpo, gritando seu nome. Ele estremeceu, sentindo o corpo reagir a seus pensamentos. Logo, sua fantasia se tornaria realidade.

Ele ambicionava torná-la sua esposa.

Por falar em Pan, ela continuou a olhar para a sacada dele. Ela também tinha um objetivo.

**"Será esta noite, Trunks. Hoje à noite meu objetivo se tornará realidade e, com isso, o seu objetivo irá para o inferno junto com você...".**


	12. É Doce Quando Você Cai

**Capítulo 11**

**É Doce Quando Você Cai**

Pan esperou até tarde da noite. Não conseguia acreditar como seu coração estava batendo depressa – era como se ele quisesse sair de seu peito. Ela olhou para seu relógio, que marcava duas horas da manhã. Levantou-se e vestiu seu colante azul royal, as botas e as luvas brancas. Olhou para si mesma no espelho. Sorriu e olhou para a porta antes de lentamente dirigir-se até ela para lentamente abri-la. Seu ki estava completamente suprimido.

Milhões de pensamentos estavam correndo por sua cabeça.

Será que ela escaparia?

Será que ele morreria imediatamente?

Será que ele escaparia ileso?

E será que ela teria uma chance de ter uma vida tranqüila depois do que fizesse?

Ela parou do lado de fora da porta dele. Estava assustada. Com medo de uma porta grossa feita de metal? Ou do que a esperava lá dentro?

Abriu a porta lentamente e esgueirou-se para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Foi então que o viu.

Seu coração disparou à visão. As portas para a sacada estavam abertas, o vento gentil fazendo as cortinas balançarem. O luar entrava pela janela e iluminava diretamente seu rosto. Ele estava dormindo de barriga para cima, o rosto virado na direção dela. Seus traços estavam relaxados e ela podia ouvi-lo respirar. Seu coração disparou, não por causa dos nervos, mas por causa da beleza dele. Ela podia sentir um arrepio desconhecido no corpo. Amaldiçoou-se e aproximou-se da cama.

Estudou o rosto dele por um momento, o subir e descer de seu peito nu. Distraidamente, acariciou seu rosto suave por um momento, antes de deslizar a mão pelo peito dele, até o local onde ficava seu coração. Preparou uma bola de ki, um tipo especial que não podia ser detectado. Abaixou a bola junto ao corpo dele, mas algo lhe disse para parar. Ela não conseguia entender o que era. Puxou a mão e olhou novamente para o rosto dele. Não conseguiu deixar de dizer a si mesma que ele tinha um rosto inocente.

Ela afastou-se da cama e encarou a parede. Estava com raiva de si mesma. Formou outra bola de ki e a atirou nele. Foi como câmera lenta. A bola voou em direção a ele e então sumiu. Evaporou-se no ar. Pan caiu de joelhos, com a cabeça e os membros inertes. Não conseguia fazer. Tinha salvado-o, mas sem saber o motivo. A mente havia bloqueado os sentimentos de seu coração.

**"Por quê, Trunks? Por que você tinha que me afetar tanto? Você matou as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida e eu não consigo encostar um dedo em você. É porque não tenho a força para fazer isso, ou porque tenho sentimentos por você?"** Ela sussurrou para si mesma. Sentiu vergonha, e seus olhos começaram a se encher de água. Mesmo assim, ela lembrava. Tinha um objetivo e iria alcançá-lo; nada a impediria. Enxugou os olhos e ficou de pé. Estava para produzir outra bolinha de ki quando o viu mexer-se. Ele abriu os olhos antes de se sentar.

**"Pan, o que está fazendo aqui?"** Ele perguntou sonolentamente.

**"Estava treinando em meu quarto quando detectei alguém na sua ala. Era um dos guardas, dizendo que você tinha que encontrar seu pai na câmara de gravidade principal às cinco da manhã"**, ela mentiu. A essa hora, ele estaria morto há muito tempo.

**"Ah, meu pai com certeza sabe quando avisar essas coisas às pessoas"**, ele gemeu. "**Obrigado por me avisar. Está a fim de treinar de madrugada?"**

**"Não consegui dormir"**, ela disse. "**É melhor que eu vá para a cama agora, vejo-o de ma..."**

Antes que ela pudesse concluir, tanto Pan quanto Trunks olharam janela afora, no céu noturno. Ambos podiam sentir. O ki. A sensação estranha e o traço de maldade a caminho eram verdadeiros, e o ki era inacreditavelmente alto. Trunks correu para a janela e então voltou para o quarto.

**"Consegue sentir?"** Ele perguntou.

**"Sim"**, ela respondeu. Trunks colocou a mão sobre o estômago. Podia sentir aquela sensação ruim no ventre, que começava a produzir dor. Podia sentir a mente cedendo à escuridão, mas foi forte e concentrou-se nas coisas que eram importantes. Vestiu seu traje de luta, as botas e as luvas. Pan o observava.

**"O planeta inteiro devia ser capaz de sentir um ki tão forte. Meu pai deve estar a caminho. E então a guerra começará"**,Trunks disse enquanto terminava de calçar as botas.

Era a sua chance. Ela aproximou-se dele e o olhou nos olhos.

**"Trunks"**, ela disse com malícia, "**minha família está morta".**

Trunks a fitou. Por que ela estava dizendo aquilo numa hora daquelas? Ele nunca vira malícia nos olhos dela antes.

**"Lamento, Pan. Não sei como é perder alguém que amamos, mas, acredite em mim, ganharemos esta luta"**, ele a confortou.

**"Você foi o responsável por essas mortes, Trunks. Então não tenha pena de mim".**

**"Eu? Como eu fui o responsável pela morte deles? Pessoas morrem, mas seu pai e seu avô eram fortes e não sei o que deu errado, mas nós lembramos deles. Eu não fiz nada"**. Ele retrucou, olhando para ela e especulando aonde isso levaria. "**Como? O que... o que está dizendo?"** Ele perguntou.

**"Você sabe, Trunks. Você sabe. Não vou lhe dizer, porque você sabe a resposta"**, ela o olhava com fogo nos olhos.

**"Mas... não, Pan. Eu não sei".**

Pan estava mais que furiosa com ele. Tentou formar uma bola de ki na mão, pois ele estava de guarda baixa, mas não conseguia. Deu as costas para ele e amaldiçoou-se, tentando uma aproximação diferente.

**"Não... Deixa pra lá, Trunks. Apenas esqueça o que eu disse. Eu... só estou confusa!"** Ela disse, colocando desnorteamento na voz, junto com tristeza. "**Isso aconteceu muitas vezes na minha vida e agora todos se foram. Às vezes eu me desligo e desconto em outras pessoas. Só quero que haja paz!"**

Trunks a entendia perfeitamente. A chegada do mal havia estimulado-a demais, deixando-a confusa. Havia mexido com sua mente.

**"Tudo vai ficar bem, Pan. Ninguém vai ser ferido. Lamento por seus pais, mais uma vez, mas vamos esperar que o mal não seja tão mau assim"**, ele disse antes de beijá-la gentilmente na testa. Ela lhe sorriu, um sorriso falso.

_Você caiu, Trunks. Eu disse aquilo apenas para sair da sinuca em que me meti. Parece que não posso matá-lo agora se souber o que estou fazendo. Apenas tenho que fazê-lo como uma surpresa_, ela pensou.

* * *

Trunks virou-se para olhar pela janela. Estudou o céu, procurando por sinais de vidas. Sentia o ki do pai, mas era baixo, significando que ele estava tranqüilo. Até mesmo o ki de sua mãe e de sua irmã estava relaxado.

_Eles não estão sentindo o ki?_ Ele se perguntou.

Ele estava quase saindo pela janela para ver se a torre de controle principal havia detectado uma nave quando Pan viu sua chance. Ela inspirou e correu para Trunks. Quando estava atrás dele, agarrou seu ombro e o virou. Ele ficou assustado, mas relaxou quando ela esmagou seus lábios nos dele, provando seu gosto pela última vez. Uma de suas mãos estava no ombro dele, a outra em seu peito. Ela lentamente recuou a mão no peito dele – mais, e mais, e mais. Ela puxou mais a cabeça dele para beijá-lo, e então adiantou a mão.

Trunks afastou-se e engasgou-se de dor quando a mão dela perfurou seu peito, esmagando as costelas no processo, esburacando seus pulmões e parte de seu coração. A sensação de ser destruído por dentro era verdadeira dessa vez, e a dor de ser inundado pelo próprio sangue. Pan girou a mão, fazendo Trunks engasgar-se de novo. Pan podia sentir o sangue quente encharcando sua roupa e sua pele. O sangue dele jorrava da ferida aberta dos dois lados de seu corpo. Pan podia ver a mão saindo pelas costas de Trunks.

Diversas emoções passavam por sua cabeça – raiva, ódio, perplexidade. Tinha conseguido. Olhou a própria mão, antes de fitar o rosto chocado de Trunks: os olhos arregalados, a respiração superficial. A cabeça dela estava na altura do ombro dele, mas seus olhos olhavam-no, e havia um olhar de pura maldade e auto-satisfação, quando seus lábios se ergueram em um canto. Ela riu. Ele agarrou a mão dentro de si e tentou tirá-la de lá, mas ela forçou-a.

Ela se transformou em super saiyajin. Os olhos de Trunks arregalaram-se mais.

**"Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, Trunks"**, ela disse. Ela retirou a mão ensangüentada do corpo dele, e ele pôs a mão sobre a ferida. A dor era muito forte. Ele podia sentir-se desmaiando, o aposento girando e girando em sua mente. Momentos de sua vida passaram diante de seus olhos, rápidos como um segundo.

**"P... Por que, Panny?"** Ele gargarejou com sangue gotejando de sua boca. "**Eu não fiz nada errado. A... aqueles momentos... nossos... foram falsos?"**

Ele cuspiu mais sangue antes de olhar para ela pela última vez. Caiu de joelhos, inerte, e desabou no chão.

Morto.

Seu ki sumiu completamente.

Pan olhou para o corpo no chão, uma imensa poça de sangue formando-se sob ele. Ela sorriu, havia conseguido, não fracassara: a morte de sua família fora vingada. O mal a caminho do planeta não importava – se ela morresse, estaria com aqueles que ela amava, e, se os sobreviventes de sua família morressem, ela lutaria por eles. Pan não tinha medo de morrer.

Ela chutou o corpo dele, e foi aí que viu seu rosto. O sangue havia tingido seus cabelos de vermelho profundo, e seus olhos estavam muito abertos. A cena fez Pan mudar completamente de idéia. A expressão em seu rosto foi um completo horror para Pan. Os olhos sem vida, sem o brilho que ela vira neles nas últimas semanas, sua expressão sem personalidade, sem vida, morta. Coisas que ele dissera e fizera e não fizera voltaram a ela em flashes. Ela saiu da forma super e caiu de joelhos.

Havia matado uma pessoa, e isso era algo que ela nunca poderia perdoar-se, mesmo que ele tivesse matado as pessoas de sua família. Ele podia viver com isso, mas ela, ela seria assombrada por isso pelo resto de sua vida.

Tinha se tornado tão má quanto ele.

* * *

Vegeta acordou com um sobressalto. Algo estava errado, muito errado, e tinha a ver com Trunks. Ele sentou-se e tentou focar-se em seu ki. Rapidamente colocou-se de pé e vestiu a cueca e a roupa. Logo depois, pôs as botas e as luvas. Tudo aconteceu em menos de vinte segundos.

**"Anh... Vegeta, o que está fazendo acordado?"** Uma exausta Bulma perguntou, sentando-se.

**"Algo está acontecendo na ala do Trunks. Fique aqui e não se mexa"**, ele disse, antes de sair correndo pela porta, em direção aos ki estranhos.

* * *

Pan sabia que não conseguiria escapar sozinha. Havia cometido traição e, apesar de ser o assassino de sua família e de ele merecer, não lhe descia o fato de que ela havia se tornado igual a ele. Assim como ele matara, ela matara. Ela tinha uma dorzinha no coração que não conseguia entender.

Foi aí que ela sentiu muitos kis vindo em sua direção, e eram altos.

_Eles estão vindo nessa direção por causa do ki do inimigo que se aproxima_, ela pensou, mas foi aí que ela percebeu que o forte ki do terrível inimigo a caminho do Planeta Vegeta havia sumido. Ela não podia senti-lo, nem um pouco, era como se tivesse desaparecido. Mas era impossível. Como ele podia ter desaparecido?

Ela se levantou e correu para a casada. Ela não sentia nada. Sentiu os kis fortes dos outros saiyajins se aproximando, e sabia que eles vinham atrás dela. Ela corria para o quarto dele, onde estava seu corpo, para olhá-lo pela última vez, quando a porta se abriu. Entraram sete soldados da Elite, e o rei.

Vegeta deu um único olhar ao único filho, ensangüentado e caído, e então às mãos de Pan, que estavam cobertas de sangue – e soube o que havia acontecido. Ele rosnou alto antes de aumentar rapidamente seus poderes. Enquanto a elite observava o príncipe assassinado, Vegeta subiu ao nível quatro de super saiyajin, e olhou para Pan com olhos que estavam começando a se encher de água.

Ela estava encurralada. Olhou para Vegeta, e seu poder tão alto que não podia ser explicado para ela; para os soldados surpresos e furiosos; e então para Trunks. Não havia para onde ir, nem lugar para o perdão. Ela seria morta, lenta e dolorosamente. Ela olhou para Vegeta, que estava para estourada, e pôs a mão no coração. E então falou.

**"**_Hised_ _geisng isbwiv adadaf ji kne dos cen soaef skap daka já nestayerger wai, hola yay_**"**

Com isso, ela deixou uma bola de ki escapar por sua mão, e a bola perfurou seu coração. Ela engasgou-se, antes de cair no chão, também morta. Assim como o alvo da vingança havia morrido, também morrera a vingadora.

Vegeta observou-a cair no chão e repetiu o que ela dissera.

**"Apenas duas coisas continuam na morte, a verdade e o amor, e não terei nenhum deles, pois eles me abandonaram".**

As palavras dela eram poderosas, mas ele não tinha que se preocupar com isso. E correu para o filho. Caiu de joelhos, pôs uma mão na nuca do herdeiro e checou por uma pulsação com a outra. Não havia pulsação nenhuma. Ele retirou a mão da nuca de Trunks e fechou seus olhos para sempre. Vegeta sentiu uma fortíssima dor no coração, uma dor que nunca sentira antes. Também sentiu raiva, pois seu filho havia morrido e nunca mais voltaria. Olhou para Pan, morta no chão. Fora era quem o matara, ela era a assassina.

Ele sabia que tinha que contar à mulher e à filha, e isso seria difícil. Ele olhou para os soldados da elite, que estavam de joelhos, em sinal de respeito. Disse-lhes que saíssem e esperassem na sala do trono. E que, se eles dissessem uma palavra a respeito daquilo, seriam definitivamente silenciados. Depois da saída deles, ele se levantou e se aproximou de Pan. Chutou-a asperamente para virá-la e estudou seu rosto. Ela estava de olhos fechados, e ele gostou. Não queria olhar nos olhos de uma assassina.

E então ela começou a brilhar. Ele sorriu. Os saiyajins que brilhavam depois da morte iriam desaparecer e ser enviados ao inferno. O inferno era para onde o verdadeiro mal ia. Ela sofreria lá. Ele viu-a desaparecer aos poucos, e não houve um traço dela no aposento, exceto pelo sangue que empestava suas narinas. Ela estava acabada definitivamente, e arderia no inferno pelo resto da vida. Ele virou-se para Trunks e olhou-o com olhos solenes. E então, Trunks também começou a brilhar. Vegeta arregalou os olhos quando viu o filho sumir. Seu coração disparou.

Seu filho fora enviado ao inferno.

_Meu filho nunca fez nada errado na vida, nada de ruim que o enviasse ao inferno. Então por que ele foi para lá?_ Ele se perguntou enquanto caía de joelhos, olhando para o sangue que era o último resquício de seu único filho, Trunks. E então sua tristeza virou raiva, e a esposa e a filha, que não sabiam dos eventos recentes, puderam ouvir o grito.


	13. Você Me Amava?

**Capítulo 12**

**Você Me Amava?**

Ela acordou em um local que não conseguia explicar. Estava escuro, frio e sem vida; a não ser pelo ocasional grito ou berro. Ela colocou a mão no local onde a bola de ki havia atingido-a, mas não havia um buraco; ela estava curada. Ela sabia com certeza que estava no inferno. No inferno, apenas por vingar as mortes daqueles que lhe eram tão próximos. No inferno pelo resto da eternidade. No inferno para onde achou que nunca iria, pois achava que Deus consideraria calmamente para onde ela iria depois de morta, pois fizera o que fizera por vingança.

Ela lembrou-se dos eventos que estavam em sua cabeça. A morte de Trunks e o poder de seu enfurecido pai. Foi então que Pan percebeu que tinha tido uma chance de fugir.

_Se eu tivesse me mandado para um lugar o mais longe possível, ou de volta para o meu quarto depois do que fiz... eu poderia ter escapado – tudo o que precisava fazer era destruir a única evidência, minha roupa ensangüentada. Então eu poderia ter tido uma chance, eles teriam culpado outra pessoa. Mas agora sou pior do que era antes. Aqui não tenho família, nem mesmo o tio Goten e a vovó – apenas a escuridão e a tortura_, ela pensou, quando lágrimas saíram de seus delicados olhos de ébano.

* * *

Quando Bulma ouviu o grito e sentiu o ki muito intenso, ela soube que algo estava errado. Foi atingida por imensa tristeza, pelo elo que partilhava com Vegeta, e então por raiva. Ela tentou entrar na mente dele para ler seus pensamentos, e ver o que estava acontecendo, mas as barreiras mentais dele estavam muito altas. Ela rapidamente se colocou de pé e vestiu a roupa antes de ir para o corredor, rumo à ala da filha. Bra, felizmente, dormia; Bulma não queria apanhá-la com o namorado na cama.

Ela deu uma risadinha lembrando-se de quando Bra tinha catorze anos: era menor de idade e já andava aos beijos com um menino. Vegeta os flagrara e dera uma lição no rapazinho por ter _colocado suas mãos nojentas na filha dele_. E então Bulma suspirou. Seus filhos estavam crescidos – eram ambos maiores e talvez se casassem em algum tempo.

Ela despertou Bra e elas esperaram por alguém que não vinha lhes dizer o que estavam acontecendo. Não pensaram em buscar o ki de Trunks, pois ele sempre mantinha o ki bem baixo, por força do hábito, e por acharem que nada poderia machucar a elas, ou a ele.

* * *

Vegeta dava socos no assoalho, causando pequenas fendas. Seu filho morrera pelas mãos de uma menina de primeira classe, uma menina de quem seu filho gostava muito e uma menina que, Vegeta achava, seria a esposa de Trunks. Tudo o que ela fizera fora mentira. Ele abaixou seu poder e respirou fundo. Sabia que tinha que contar à mulher e à filha, e seria a pior coisa a se fazer. Em cinco minutos, ele tinha chegado ao quarto de Bra, onde sentira o ki da mulher. E entrou no local.

Bulma ergueu os olhos.

**"Vegeta, o que houve?"** Ela perguntou ao aproximar-se dele. "**Seu ki disparou e eu ouvi você gri... Vegeta, vo... você andou chorando?!"**

Ela estava olhando nos olhos dele – os olhos que lhe mostravam tudo que ele estava pensando, mas estavam vermelhos, como se tivessem se enchido de água.

**"Papai?"** Uma preocupada Bra perguntou.

Bulma sentiu tristeza através do elo. "**O que houve, Vegeta? Alguma coisa ruim aconteceu? Alguma... alguma coisa aconteceu com o Trunks?"**

Ela tentou buscar o ki do filho, mas estava cheia de muitos medos. Bra se aproximou da mãe.

**"Fale, Vegeta! Conte-nos... por favor!"** Bulma suplicou, engasgando-se na última palavra.

**"Trunks... meu único filho, nosso único filho... seu irmão, Bra, ele... ele se foi desse mundo".**

Bulma e Bra engasgaram.

**"Ele foi assassinado antes que eu chegasse"**, ele disse, os braços caídos.

Foi como se o mundo se despedaçasse ao redor deles, selando-os ali. Bra foi a primeira a registrar a gravidade da situação, com lágrimas surgindo no canto de seus olhos.

**"PAPAI!"** Ela gritou, antes de atirar-se em seu ombro, soluçando. Bulma estava de pé diante deles, transtornada.

**"Não é verdade... NÃO!"** Ela berrou antes de juntar-se a Bra no outro ombro de Vegeta. Ele deslizou pela parede, trazendo aquelas que ele amava consigo. Estavam chorando ambas, e tremendo. Ele não podia entender por que algo tão terrível lhes acontecera naquela noite. E, para completar, ainda tinha que lhes contar que Trunks fora parar no inferno por um motivo desconhecido – e isso partiria o que ainda restava delas.

* * *

Um pensamento atingiu Pan. Por que o ki havia sumido depois da morte de Trunks? Seria coincidência? Ou seria o destino?

_Pelo menos vovó e tio Goten estão seguros_, ela pensou. E então se lembrou de algo. _O Trunks devia estar aqui comigo, no inferno, se matou duas pessoas por pura ambição, certo?_

Não podia mais pensar nisso. Encontrar Trunks naquele lugar significaria mais tortura, além do que já tinha. Ele poderia pulverizá-la sem matá-la tanto quanto quisesse.

**"Só espero que esse lugar seja tão grande que ele não me encontre, ou que ele não descubra que também estou morta"**, ela sussurrou.

E foi aí que ela ouviu alguém chamando seu nome.

**"Pan..."** Era um sussurro.

Ela virou a cabeça, procurando um ki.

**"Pan..."**

**"Quem é?"** Ela gritou alto, pondo-se de pé.

**"Estou... chegando... Panny..."**

Pan estava apavorada. A criatura conhecia seu nome e seu apelido. Ela fugiu. Ao fazê-lo, recebeu olhares de outros saiyajins amaldiçoados, e saiyajins sofredores, sendo torturados enquanto ela os ultrapassava. Ela podia ver alguns saiyajins trancados, outros correndo livres como ela pois não faziam nada de mal no inferno.

Ainda podia ouvir a voz enquanto fugia. Parou e quase desmaiou quando chegou a uma clareira sem nada, além de escuridão e pedras roxas e pretas. Ouviu a voz de novo, e virou-se.

O que estava ali era diferente de tudo que ela vira na vida. Não era saiyajin, e aquele era o inferno dos saiyajins.

Ela tinha olhos vermelhos claros, e feições belas e delicadas. Sua boca estava coberta por uma máscara branca. Usava um traje azul royal, com detalhes em azul mais escuro nos quadris até o começo das coxas. A gola da roupa estava coberta por um pedaço de tecido branco com um sol vermelho estampado. Usava botas azul-escuro de cano longo que chegavam a seus joelhos, e luvas do mesmo tom cobriam suas mãos. Um tipo de cachecol cobria seus cabelos, e mechas curtas de fios loiros saíam de baixo do cachecol. Foi a maldade em seus olhos, entretanto, o que mais apavorou Pan.

**"O que é você?"** Pan perguntou, recuando alguns passos.

**"Eu?"** Ela respondeu. Sua voz era um pouco esganiçada e rouca.

**"Quem mais?"**

**"Acho que você nunca viu um gorijin tão de perto, Pan"**, ela retrucou.

**"Gorijin?!"** Pan berrou.

_FLASHBACK_

**"**_**Papai, vovô, espero que estejam bem aí"**, Pan podia sentir o ki deles nas alturas, e o forte ki do inimigo._

_Era como um terreno enevoado, e eles estavam bem no meio dele. Pan deixou as lágrimas caírem, ao sentir o ki de seu pai cair um pouco, e seu avô estava perdendo._

_Ela estava abraçada fortemente à mãe. Sua mãe, Videl, estava sofrendo, mas não tanto quanto a avó de Pan, Chichi. Esta estava soluçando incontrolavelmente por saber que, se perdessem a batalha, ela perderia seu esposo e seu filho, e os saiyajins estavam perdendo para os gorijins - e perdendo rapidamente._

_De repente, Pan lembrou-se do que seu avô dissera à sua única neta antes de sair:_

'_Se ouvir seu coração, tudo é possível. Assim, em tempos de necessidade, faça o que seu coração lhe diz para fazer'._

'_Se isso foi o que vovô disse, então vou seguir meu coração. Que, agora, está me dizendo para ir ajudá-los'._

**"**_**Mãe"**, disse ela, enxugando os olhos, "**estou cansada, e vou dar um cochilo. Por favor, acorde-me se algo acontecer".**_

**"_Entendi, Panny. Se algo acontecer, você será a primeira a saber"._**

_Videl estava começando a ficar fria, enquanto se concentrava no ki de seu companheiro, que estava caindo continuamente. Ela cerrou os olhos e orou._

_Pan_ _correu para o andar de cima, e colocou rapidamente sua armadura negra, presente de seu avô. Ela então colocou sua bandana laranja, que tinha sido feita de um pedaço do uniforme de luta de seu avô. Rezou em um idioma ancestral, ensinado por seu pai:_

**"_Nukem nana huski day wantei sectinio ea grandtutem n kamanrei. Hola yay, seto"._**

_Ela abriu os olhos depois de orar, e suas íris cintilaram de raiva e de emoção. Lutou para manter seu _ki _em controle enquanto cortava os ares. Ficou feliz quando ninguém a seguiu e dirigiu-se para o vale. Reprimiu seu _ki _o mais que pôde e, quando se aproximou, viu vários corpos, saiyajins mortos. Podia ver o vale, e milhares de miniaturas que eram os saiyajins e os gorijins._

_FLASHBACK_

A Guerra dos Tiranos havia sido entre saiyajins e gorijins. Pan ainda podia lembrar-se da aparência deles: altos, negros e feios. Mas a garota diante de si era sua forma evoluída.

**"Um gorijin completo?"** Pan perguntou.

**"Sim. Fui a primeira a me transmutar para esta forma, e me tornei a líder da raça gorijin. Isto é, até que você matou todos os meus semelhantes"**, ela retrucou.

**"O que isso tem a ver comigo? Eu só matei o príncipe. Se você quer igualar o placar, vá atrás dele!"** Pan disse, virando-se e voando para longe. E foi aí que ela sentiu novamente aquele imenso ki, o ki que ela e Trunks haviam sentido no Planeta Vegeta; e pertencia à líder dos gorijins. Ela se virou e pousou.

**"Como pode? Você estava no Planeta Vegeta antes de eu matar o príncipe, e agora você está aqui. Você é o inimigo sobre quem Trunks me avisou!"** Pan disse.

**"Você está chegando lá. Deixe-me começar do início"**, ela disse, e levantou a mão. Pan ficou imediatamente congelada, incapaz de se mover e, de algum modo, levitou de modo que seu rosto estava na altura do rosto da inimiga. Pan respirava com dificuldade.

**"Meu nome é Sheik. Tenho certeza que você se lembra da Guerra dos Tiranos, vencida pelos saiyajins, que assassinaram todos os gorijins e inclusive explodiram meu planeta. Eu voltei para igualar o placar, mas com você, Pan"**, Sheik disse.

**"Comigo?!"**

**"Sim".**

**"Olha, Sheik, eu só tinha dez anos quando a guerra começou. Estou no inferno apenas porque tive que vingar meus pais e meu avô. Eu matei o príncipe, então, se você quer igualar as coisas, vá atrás dele!"** Pan disse. Seus braços e pernas ainda estavam amarrados.

Sheik agarrou-a pelo pescoço, e Pan engasgou-se.

**"E por que você o matou?"** Sheik perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

**"Ele... ele matou três membros da minha família por pura ambição!"** Pan disse, quase sufocada.

Sheik riu, olhando para uma imensa pedra à esquerda antes de olhar no fundo dos olhos de Pan. "**Errado".**

Pan olhou nos olhos vermelhos de Sheik.

**"Você não sabe de nada, Sheik"**, disse, engasgada.

**"É mesmo? Deixe-me perguntar ao Trunks, tá?"** Sheik disse. Ela apontou o dedo para a direita de Pan, e resmungou algo. E então, Trunks materializou-se a uns metros de distância.

* * *

Trunks abriu os olhos e, pela segunda vez em sua vida, abriu-os para ver os recantos escuros e estranhos que ele conhecia como inferno. Sabia que Pan havia assassinado-o; aquela que ele considerara perfeita para ele, aquela por quem ele esperaria eternamente... aquela que ele tinha certeza que amava. Mas ela não era nada mais que uma assassina, e tinha desfeito a profunda conexão entre eles. Ele a assombraria pelo resto de sua vida. E então ergueu os olhos, e engasgou-se.

Ele viu Pan, totalmente paralisada e flutuando de modo que sua cabeça estava na altura de alguém que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Mas isso não importava. A expressão no rosto de Pan era de pânico, e de medo. E ela estava sentindo dor. Ele sorriu maldosamente e apoiou-se em uma pedra, espiando Pan.

_Papai deve ter matado-a_, ele pensou.

**"Viu, Pan? Posso deixá-la de joelhos bambos – e esse é só o começo".**

Sheik estreitou seu aperto em Pan, de modo que Pan estava sentindo dores, e incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa devido ao ataque anterior de Sheik.

**"Trunks"**, ela sussurrou.

Trunks deu uma risada. **"Por que eu te ajudaria? Se ela não tivesse aqui nesse momento, eu estaria no lugar dela"**. O sorriso maldoso tornou-se triste e raivoso. **"Achei que tinha o resto da vida à minha frente, mas você destruiu essa possibilidade... a chance de encontrar alguém especial, de ser pai, de um dia assumir o trono, e de morrer com a família ao meu redor... ou com honra".**

Sheik ouviu Trunks antes de jogar Pan no chão, livrando-a da paralisia.

Pan lutou para recuperar o fôlego. **"Você não sabe o que é honra, Trunks".**

**"Trunks?"** Sheik chamou.

Trunks olhou na direção dela. **"O que você está fazendo no inferno saiyajin? Você não é um saiyajin. E o que você quer? Eu mesmo quero torturá-la, bem dolorosamente".**

**"Você vai ter o que deseja, mas a nossa Pan acabou de me contar por que ela te matou"**, Sheik disse-lhe.

**"E por que foi?" **Trunks perguntou, fitando Pan.

**"Ela disse que te matou por vingança à morte dos pais e do avô dela"**, ela respondeu.

Trunks arregalou os olhos. **"É a mesma coisa que você me disse uns minutos antes de me matar!"**

Pan o fitou antes de se levantar e encará-lo.

**"Foi por esse motivo que eu te matei, Trunks, e não negue, como fez quando estávamos vivos. Você mesmo os matou, eu o vi com meus próprios olhos!"**

Ele aproximou-se dela, fazendo-a encará-lo. **"Eu não fiz nada disso, sua assassina".**

Isso deixou Pan furiosa.

**"Pare de negar! Você se lembra, eu sei que lembra. Lá no Planeta Vegeta, há seis anos, durante a Guerra dos Tiranos. Eu fugi da minha casa para ver se aqueles que eu amava estavam bem. E eles teriam ficado bem se você não tivesse matado-os, e tudo por diversão – está com o sangue e as cinzas deles em suas mãos!"**

**"MENTIROSA!"** Ele atirou-a numa pedra próxima. Respirava com dificuldade, enquanto Pan os observava.

**"Pan, se você acha que o que diz é verdade, saia daí e me encare!"** Trunks gritou. **"Assim como fez com a fúria do meu pai, quando ele me achou, para que você fique de novo nas minhas mãos. Você devia saber que eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que mata outros, mas deve ter muita certeza de que o que diz é verdade! E essa criatura pode me observar enquanto eu te destruo e te causo profunda dor".**

Ela se levantou e encarou-o com fogo nos olhos, antes de transformar-se em super saiyajin. Ele riu.

**"Trunks, seu pai não me matou. Eu mesma me matei antes que ele chegasse lá!"**

**"Então você não pôde encarar o que fez! Você é mais fraca do que eu pensei! O que mais você escondeu de mim nas últimas semanas?"** Ele perguntou, antes de virar o terceiro nível de super. Ela o encarou, de olhos arregalados.

Um imenso poder, como ele dissera. _Espero que eu possa enfrentá-lo um pouco_, ela pensou. **"Você não sabe como eu planejei a sua derrocada, Trunks. Seis anos é um tempo muito longo. Quando você pediu ajuda no palácio, achei que essa era a minha chance. Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. Muitos saiyajins cederam aos meus encantos antes; e eu sabia que isso seria conveniente para mim. Você também cedeu, Trunks. Eu quis seduzi-lo, para que afinal fosse fácil matá-lo. Você me deu as informações que eu precisava; me levou a recantos que nenhum outro saiyajin levaria. E, no fim, eu consegui. Mas foi difícil, muito difícil. Estou feliz por ter matado você, Trunks. Você destruiu a minha vida. Eu queria ter escapado. Mas não pude. Acabei aqui, como você. Se você nega o que fez, por que está no inferno?"**

**"Estou no inferno porque você instilou maldade no meu coração quando ficamos juntos, inseriu sentimentos ruins lá através de nossa ligação. Você me fez de bobo, Pan. Eu te amava... e achava que você sentia o mesmo. Mas não sente. Tudo acaba agora, Pan, então faça um último desejo antes de encontrar mais dor do que já sentiu na vida... porque estou furioso".**

**"Você... me amava?"** Ela gaguejou, inacreditavelmente chocada. **"Achei que você apenas..."**

**"Foi aí que você se enganou. Sabe como me magoou ver você enfiar a mão no meu peito? E você vai lamentar-se por isso"**, Trunks disse, antes de usar sua raiva para levá-lo ao mais alto nível.

Pan podia apenas encará-lo enquanto ele se adiantava para ela.


	14. A Verdade

**Capítulo 13 – A Verdade.**

Vegeta olhou para sua filha. Esta dormia. E olhou para Bulma, que estava acordada, as faces manchadas de choro e os olhos arregalados. Ele podia sentir a tristeza dentro dela, junto com a pergunta: por quê?

**"Vegeta"**, ela esganiçou-se. **"Quem fez isto? Quem o matou?"**

**"Aquela amiga, a funcionária dele; aquela de quem ele gostava".**

Bulma o olhou nos olhos. **"Pan?"**

Vegeta confirmou.

**"Onde está ela?"** Perguntou Bulma com forças renovadas. **"Onde está aquela vagabunda? Vou dar uma surra nela!"** Ela desvencilhou-se do abraço de Vegeta e virou supersaiyajin fase 2. Estava quase saindo pela porta quando Vegeta colocou-se em seu caminho, segurando Bra junto a si.

**"Deixe-me passar!"** Ela gritou.

**"Bulma, controle-se. Ela já está morta. Ainda estaria viva, sentindo muitas dores, se não tivesse se matado ao ver-me invadir o quarto de Trunks".**

Ela voltou ao normal. **"Ela se matou? E desapareceu com uma faísca?"**

**"Sim".**

Bulma virou-se e sentou-se na cama de Bra. Vegeta recolocou Bra na cama e sentou-se ao lado de sua companheira.

**"Por que ela o matou, Vegeta? Ele gostava dela; de fato, ele a amava. Eles já tinham começado a se unir! O que Trunks fez que possa ter sido tão ruim? Ou foi pela glória?"**

Vegeta olhou-a.

**"Quero ver o corpo dele, Vegeta".**

Os olhos de Vegeta se arregalaram por um segundo, antes de ele se assegurar que suas defesas mentais estavam altas.

**"Não pode".**

**"Por quê?"**

Ele não respondeu. Ela tentou entrar em sua mente para ler seus pensamentos, e ver o que estava acontecendo, mas não pôde. As paredes em volta da mente dele estavam muito altas.

**"Agora o quê, Vegeta?"**

**"Ele não está mais no planeta Vegeta".**

**"Então onde ele está?"** Ela perguntou.

**"Não entendo. Por que ele iria para um lugar tão aterrorizante se nunca fez nada de mau em toda a sua vida? Ou será que não notamos alguma coisa?"**

**"Ele não pode ter ido ao inferno, Vegeta. Diga-me que ele não foi"**, ela retrucou.

Ele não respondeu.

Bulma apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

**"Ele não fez nada errado, Vegeta! Ela... Quando eles se ligaram, ela deve ter introduzido alguma maldade no coração dele. Se a natureza má no coração dela tivesse desaparecido antes de ele morrer, ele seria feliz! Eu a odeio! E eu também gostava dela... Como pudemos ser tão cegos?"**

Vegeta beijou-a na boca antes de se erguer.

**"Preciso refletir sobre algumas coisas por causa disto. Temos que fazer o anúncio publicamente, amanhã ao meio-dia".**

Bulma acenou, e ele se foi. Ela então despertou a única filha que lhe restara e contou as notícias a ela.

* * *

Trunks estava certo. Era uma dor inimaginável, e ele tinha acabado de começar. Por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia bloquear nenhum de seus ataques.

**"Está sentindo a dor, Pan?"** Trunks perguntou. **"Foi essa a dor que você me infligiu".**

Ele voltou-se para Sheik, que observava.

**"Você não pertence aqui, ET"**, ele disse, **"então, quando eu acabar com Pan, você também vai morrer. Vou nocauteá-la, e então encontrarei um jeito de tirá-la daqui. Este é meu novo lar daqui em diante, e eu não a quero aqui".**

Sheik riu dele.

Trunks parou. **"O que foi?"**

**"Você não faz idéia do quanto que eu sou mais forte que você. Mesmo assim, não quero feri-lo, pois somos mais íntimos do que você imagina, e tenho planos para nós".**

E, com isso, ela liberou todo o seu poder. Trunks recuou quando reconheceu aquela energia. Era a mesma força que ele sentira no Planeta Vegeta. _Ela deve ter sido morta quando pousou no planeta. Posso ter problemas com ela_, ele pensou.

Ele se perguntou o que ela teria querido dizer quando tinha falado que eles eram mais íntimos do que ele imaginava, e então ouviu um gemido. Ele se virou e viu uma Pan ensangüentada, em super-saiyajin sair debaixo das pedras caídas. Ela começou a rir.

**"Trunks, eu já sabia quem ela era antes de você aparecer, e todo esse tempo você está gastando a sua energia comigo. Você devia matá-la primeiro, seu assassino!" **Ela tossiu sangue.

Mas Trunks a ignorou e a chutou. Ela pousou a alguns metros de distância. Sheik o observava. Ela queria conversar com Pan antes que ela ficasse inconsciente, e então livrar o inferno permanentemente dela, ouvindo seus gritos desesperados; e então, completaria seu objetivo com Trunks. Sheik estendeu a mão e resmungou algumas palavras. Trunks congelou, incapaz de se mover ou de se comunicar. Ele era como uma estátua, flutuando, quando Pan ergueu os olhos. Sheik voou para ela, e fez contato visual.

**"Por que me salvou da tortura?"** Pan perguntou.

**"Eu não a salvei. A melhor opção seria com o Trunks, porque eu posso fazer muito pior que ele".**

**"Trunks é um assassino do qual eu queria me livrar, e ainda assim acabei junto a ele"**, Pan disse.

**"Você fica repetindo que ele os matou, mas está errada, Pan".**

**"Como posso estar errada? Me conte!"** Ela gritou enquanto se levantava.

Sheik fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços. **"O que era que o seu avô lhe dizia? 'Se escutar o seu coração, qualquer coisa é possível. Então, quando precisar, faça o que seu coração lhe diz para fazer'".**

Pan parou de respirar. **"Como sabe desse ditado?"**

**"Sabia que foi essa a última coisa que seu avô pensou antes de morrer? Eu posso ler mentes"**, Sheik disse.

Pan estava furiosa. **"Você... você estava lá? Na guerra?"**

**"Eu nunca gostei da sua família, Pan. Bom, eu odiei muitos saiyajins, mas até hoje a eles eu odiei mais que aos outros".**

Pan ouvia atentamente.

**"A Guerra. A derrocada dos gorijins era algo que foi causado pela sua família. Gohan e Kakarotto faziam parte da elite e foram mandados ao meu planeta em uma inspeção, mas eles entreouviram os planos para nos apossarmos de seu planeta com gás néon. Eles contaram ao seu rei, e ele declarou guerra contra nós. E foi aí que minha espécie foi arruinada. Eu sabia que nós tínhamos uma boa chance para derrotar vocês, saiyajins, mas estava errada. Se eu estivesse correta, eu não estaria aqui agora".**

**"Mas eu ainda precisava me vingar de Kakarotto e de Gohan. Eu estava fraca, porque tinha acabado de chegar a este estado, então pensei em outra saída, outra técnica que aprendi quando me transformei... e a técnica é o simples controle da mente".**

Ela riu. **"E aí, Pan, foi que você cometeu seu maior erro".**

**"Trunks. Tão jovem e inocente. Não era esperado que ele cometesse um crime assim. Então, eu usei a mente dele".**

Pan ficou confusa, mas as coisas começavam a fazer sentido.

**"Antes da guerra começar, eu conectei a minha mente à dele. Tudo que ele recebeu desta ligação foram dores estranhas em seu estômago, e nem uma lembrança do que eu fiz. Eu deixei que ele se controlasse durante a batalha épica, antes de eu assumir o controle da mente dele".**

Pan ofegou.

**"Então eu a vi. Eu vi o que você fez para ajudar seu avô, e o que ele fez para salvar a sua vida. Então, eu soube que chance tomar. Você deve saber o que aconteceu depois, Pan. Trunks os chamou de fracos e os matou com um golpe de aqui. Mas ele era diferente. Ele não era o mesmo que você conheceu hoje, gentil e amoroso... e não era o mesmo que era antes da guerra, porque, durante a guerra, ele era eu!"**

**"Trunks não tem uma lembrança do que ele fez, porque fui eu que fiz. Eu tive minha vingança pessoal contra eles, usando o corpo dele! Mas eu não sabia o que aquele simples controle da mente podia fazer. O controle só durou dez minutos. Naqueles dez minutos, eu me vinguei, e me uni ao pai de Trunks ao lutar contra um do meu próprio povo. E então nós perdemos. Os gorijins perderam".**

**"Se o meu controle na mente dele tivesse durado mais, eu teria feito Trunks ir contra os saiyajins, e talvez tivesse ganhado a batalha. Então, decidi me separar de Trunks, para ter meu corpo completamente de volta, mas não pude. Eu estava presa dentro de Trunks para sempre, dividindo a vida dele. Se qualquer um de nós dois morresse, o outro também morreria. Eu sou poderosa agora, porque tenho me alimentado do poder dele".**

**"É por isso que estou aqui, Pan. É por isso que quero matá-la, porque você o matou e, por causa disso, eu também fui morta! Eu estava a caminho de lhe matar, mas você me impediu! Trunks está aqui por causa da minha maldade nele. Eu estou aqui porque estava ligada a ele. Quando você o matou, você também me matou".**

**"Eu matei o seu avô, eu matei o seu pai, e, por minha causa, a sua mãe também está morta. Trunks estava certo. Eles não os matou, eu matei. Se você tivesse dado ouvidos aos sentimentos em seu coração, como o seu avô tinha dito, você podia ter matado a pessoa certa... mas aí Trunks ainda morreria. Você é um fracasso, Pan! Um fracasso! Assim como as pessoas que eu matei".**


	15. Vingança na Vingança

**Capítulo 14 – Vingança na Vingança**

Nada podia se relacionar à dor que Pan estava sentindo. A dor era insuportável, e estava misturada à raiva. Seu coração começou a palpitar em seu peito, tornando a dor pior. Ela rosnou quando olhou para Sheik, o sorriso dela, a expressão no rosto dela, mas, mais que tudo, os olhos dela. Os olhos dela mostravam um ódio maior que qualquer coisa que Pan já tinha visto. O brilho na pupila e o arquear da sobrancelha dela. Mas foram as palavras dela que mais a abalaram.

Pan rosnou alto e cerrou os punhos. O sangue fluiu de onde suas unhas se cravaram. O poder controlado que estava trancado dela foi libertado. Sheik os matara; Sheik era a assassina. Ela estava errada. A terra começou a tremer quando o poder de Pan disparou para alturas que ela nunca tinha atingido antes. Tudo se encaixava. Ela tinha se apaixonado por ele porque ele tinha um coração inocente. Ele que a tinha ajudado; ele que não era quem ela pensava. E ela tinha matado-o, e se matado, por causa de nada.

Mesmo se ela tivesse matado Sheik no Planeta Vegeta, Trunks também teria morrido, mas pelo menos não seria como uma morte de verdade. Mais uma vez, seu coração chorou. Se ela tivesse percebido, ela teria perdido Trunks, aquele a quem ela amava. A ligação entre eles era reconhecível agora. Ela podia senti-lo. Ela podia sentir a dor dele. Ela tinha sido um fracasso porque não tinha ouvido o próprio coração. Era tudo culpa dela.

Ela parou de gritar e encarou Sheik. Seu cabelo de supersaiyajin fase dois balançava. Ela chorava.

**"Não sei como, Sheik, mas você vai pagar pelo que você fez! Eu planejo fazer o que Trunks queria fazer, nocautear você e expulsá-la desse lugar!" **Pan disse.

Sheik sorriu. **"Eu sou poderosa demais para você fazer isso. Vou esmagá-la e transformá-la em cinzas".**

**"Eu estou morta, Sheik!"**

**"Isso não importa. Você ainda tem seu corpo nesse lugar, mas, quando eu tiver acabado com você, você será cinzas, mas ainda viva. Trunks ia apenas torturá-la pelo resto da eternidade, mas eu vou me livrar de você permanentemente, e então Trunks e eu uniremos nossas forças e nos tornaremos os reis deste lugar!" **Disse Sheik.

**"Ele nunca vai se virar para o mal. Isso, eu sei com certeza".**

**"Como você sabia antes?"** Perguntou Sheik.

Pan rosnou antes de atacar Sheik. Sheik era poderosa demais, e mais rápida que ela, contudo. Toda vez que Pan ia esmurrá-la, ela desaparecia e aparecia atrás dela. Até mesmo ataques de ki não funcionavam. Então, Sheik atacou. Ela se moveu tão depressa em direção a Pan que ela não teve tempo de vê-la. Sheik enfiou seu punho no estomago de Pan, arrancando sangue. Pan gritou alto de dor, e caiu no chão, ainda em supersaiyajin fase dois. Ela inspirou a poeira no chão, e tossiu sangue. Ela gemeu de dor, e então ergueu os olhos para o corpo congelado de Trunks, flutuando no ar.

**"Trunks"**, ela sussurrou, **"eu não vou conseguir. Eu sei que você me odeia pelo que eu fiz a você... mas foi um erro. Um erro estúpido! Eu nunca pude entender por que eu sentia emoções tão fortes toda vez que você roçava seus lábios nos meus, e agora eu sei. Você não é mau, você é a pessoa que, no fundo, eu queria que você fosse. Eu lamento tanto... eu... eu te amo tanto... se apenas eu tivesse percebido a verdade antes... então talvez o nosso amor teria sido insaciável. Só espero que você possa me ouvir..."**

Pan tossiu mais um pouco e tentou se levantar, mas não podia. Estava cansada demais. Ela abaixou seu poder para o nível normal, olhando para o chão. Foi aí que ela viu uma grande luz. Ela não olhava diretamente, mas sabia que a luz estava lá. Era brilhante, brilhante o bastante para encher uma sala, mas o que isso fazia no inferno? Ela fechou os olhos antes de ouvir dois sons de batida. Ela abriu os olhos e viu dois pés, usando botas. Ela só podia ver até debaixo do joelho. A pessoa usava uma armadura laranja, que era familiar a ela. A pessoa se abaixou e estendeu uma mão e ajudou-a a se levantar. Ela aceitou, nunca erguendo os olhos para seu salvador.

**"Panny..."** A pessoa falou. Ela conhecia aquela voz... mas não podia ser!

Ela ergueu os olhos e se engasgou. **"Vô... vovô?"**

Kakarotto ergueu-a e apoiou-a em seu peito, porque ela estava fraca. Ela olhou de novo para o rosto dele, quando ele apertou a sua mão. Era a neta da qual ele tinha tanto orgulho. Lagrimas se formaram no canto dos olhos dela. Ela olhou acima do ombro de Kakarotto para ver o pai dela, em supersaiyajin fase quatro, dando seu melhor para manter Sheik distraída. As mãos dele estavam apertando o pescoço dela. Ela engasgou de novo quando viu a mãe, um pouco atrás de Gohan. Ela olhou para Kakarotto.

**"Vovô!"** Ela jogou-se apropriadamente nos braços dele e o abraçou. **"O que vocês todos estão fazendo aqui?"**

**"Não temos tempo para explicar, Panny".**

Pan olhou para seu pai bem a tempo de vê-lo chutando Sheik para longe. Ela correu para ele e o abraçou, suas lágrimas fluindo livremente.

**"Senti saudade, senti saudade de todos!"** Ela chorou;

**"Eu sei, Pan. Também sentimos saudade de você. Você precisava de ajuda, e estamos dando-a a você. Só fique com a sua mãe, tudo bem?" **Ele replicou. Ela acenou quando viu Kakarotto tirar duas coisas brilhantes de seu cinto. Eram brincos.

**"São os brincos Potara, Pan"**, Videl falou enquanto abraçava sua filha. **"Assim, eles vão derrotá-la".**

Pan assistiu quando cada um deles pôs um brinco, e se fundiram em um só. Eles se chamaram de Gokuhan. E então, Gokuhan se transformou em supersaiyajin fase três. Neste estado, com a fusão, o poder da fase três era como o poder de uma fase cinco, se é que isso existia. Quando Sheik voltou, deu de cara com um problema difícil de sobreviver. Mas não havia esperança.

Gokuhan estendeu as mãos e as trouxe para o lado. **"Ka...me...há...me...há!"**

Sheik só podia observar enquanto a bola de energia vinha em direção a ela. Ela sabia que não morreria, pois já estava morta. E ela sabia que eles não podiam transformá-la em pó, pois não sabiam como. Ela só seria ferida. O golpe atingiu seu alvo. Ela foi atirada no ar, apenas para ser agarrada por Gokuhan. Ela olhou no rosto dele.

Fora um grande choque para ela quando Gohan agarrara-a pelo pescoço. Fora difícil reconhecê-lo na quarta fase do supersaiyajin, mas os olhos eram os mesmos. Eles deveriam estar mortos. Eles estavam, mas eles deveriam ter ficado no paraíso, longe dela. Era a vingança na vingança. Ela olhou nos olhos de Kakarotto e nos traços faciais de Gohan. Gokuhan pôs uma de suas mãos ao redor do pescoço dela.

**"Alguma coisa a dizer?"** Ele perguntou.

**"Tenho. Gato escaldado... tem medo de água fria"**, ela se engasgou.

**"Adeus".**

Gokuhan recuou a outra mão e formou uma bola de energia. A energia era multicolorida, e tomou o formato de um triângulo. Ela reconheceu.

**"Como..."** ela não teve tempo de formular a pergunta. Gokuhan colocou o golpe no coração dela e assistiu enquanto a energia percorria o seu corpo, queimando-a de dentro para fora. Ela gritou, e então explodiu em cinzas... do jeito que ela queria fazer com Pan. Sheik caiu no chão e foi soprada para longe pelo vento.

Tinha acabado.

Gokuhan caiu no chão e ficou olhando para a poeira até que se separou. Pai e filho olharam para Pan. Ela se levantou e correu para os braços de seu pai. Era um reencontro emocionante. Pan não podia esquecer o fato de que ela os vira de novo, e que eles a ajudaram.

**"Você cresceu tanto, Panny. Eu perdi a minha menininha"**, disse Gohan.

**"Mamãe, papai, vovô... me desculpem pelo que eu fiz. Toda essa confusão foi culpa minha. Eu devia tê-la resolvido sozinha".**

**"E deixar que um inocente andasse pelo inferno por fazer a coisa errada? Nós não faríamos isso, Pan"**, disse Kakarotto.

**"Pan, me desculpe por tê-la deixado como eu deixei. Não pude lidar com isso. Me desculpe"**, falou Videl.

"**Tudo bem, mamãe"**, Pan disse, antes de erguer os olhos para onde estava Trunks. Ele ainda estava lá, ainda congelado.

_Ele não deve mais estar ligado a Sheik, porque está aqui_. _O efeito de congelamento ainda não passou, contudo_, ela pensou quando sentiu alguém pôr uma mão em seu ombro. Era Kakarotto.

**"Você não é um fracasso, Pan. Você fez a coisa certa no fim de tudo: ouviu o seu coração".**

Ela virou-se para encará-lo, vacilando os olhos para a mãe e o pai. **"Quando foi que eu ouvi o meu coração, vovô? Nunca. Eu sempre serei a menina jovem e imatura que eu sempre fui. Nada vai ficar bem de novo".**

**"Calma. Tudo vai ficar bem, Pan"**, disse Videl.

**"Vai, sim. Só espere para ver"**, disse Gohan.

**"Mas como? Estou presa aqui com o homem que despedaçou meu coração. Nada pode consertar o mal além do bem, e aqui não existe o bem"**, disse Pan.

**"Você sabe que o ama, Pan, e isso é uma coisa boa. Não precisa se preocupar com nada, porque, quando as coisas estão ruins, elas sempre podem melhorar. Só porque nós morremos, não quer dizer que não podemos ajudar"**, disse Kakarotto.

**"Hã?"**

**"Você vai sobreviver, vai superar isto. Tem que ter fé no que você acredita, e separar as verdades das mentiras. Não vai ser um final como antes"**, ele retrucou.

**"O que quer...?"** Pan protegeu os olhos quando a luz intensa retornou. Ela tropeçou para trás e caiu no chão. Quando o foco de seus olhos voltou ao normal, ela os abriu. Eles tinham ido embora, de volta ao paraíso, e ela nunca mais os veria de novo, apesar de seu coração lhe dizer que eles sempre estariam por perto, cuidando dela o tempo todo.

Pan se levantou e olhou ao redor. Estava sozinha. De novo, podia ouvir os ruídos de tortura à distância, e sabia que estaria gritando logo. Ela ergueu os olhos. Trunks se fora. Pan virou-se, e pulou para trás quando Trunks bloqueou seu caminho. Ela aumentou sua energia, e usou a raiva para chegar a supersaiyajin 2.

**"Ah... a alienígena se foi. Bom, agora que a extraterrestre se foi, somos apenas eu e você... Panny"**, ele disse, ainda na quarta fase. Ele recuou a mão para socá-la, e avançou. Pan esperou pelo golpe, e percebeu que ele não tinha ouvido toda a verdade... O golpe não veio, porque ele parou, parou bem pouco antes de atingir o rosto dela. Ele olhou para a mão e tentou movê-la, mas não podia; estava preso. Ele rosnou em frustração e então desapareceu. Pan observou a silhueta dele desaparecer. Pôs as mãos no espaço onde ele estava. Ele se fora. E então ela sentiu mão congelar no ar. Ela abriu a boca, mas fechou-a quando sentiu uma mão agarrando-a e puxando-a para cima. Não podia ser humana, pois havia uma sensação, como se estivessem puxando-a por dentro. Demorou um segundo para ela também desaparecer.

* * *

Trunks abriu os olhos e olhou para a escuridão ao seu redor. Estava viajando em alta velocidade por um vácuo escuro, formas flutuantes cercando-o. O vento batia em seus olhos. Num momento, ele estava no inferno; no outro, voava por um lugar estranho. Tudo o que ele queria era destruir Pan, mas isso era impossível.

Ele queria ouvi-la gritando de dor, além de querer estar de volta em casa, vivo no Planeta Vegeta, com toda a sua família, e sem ela. Não teve a chance de pensar mais, pois fechou os olhos e caiu em sono profundo.

* * *

Pan abriu os olhos e olhou para a escuridão ao seu redor. Estava viajando em alta velocidade por um vácuo escuro, formas flutuantes cercando-a. O vento batia em seus olhos. Num momento, ela estava no inferno; no outro, voava por um lugar estranho. Tudo o que ela queria era tempo para pensar em sua vida. Ela queria estar viva de novo no Planeta Vegeta, com sua família, toda ela. Não teve a chance de pensar mais, pois fechou os olhos e caiu em sono profundo. 


	16. Em Casa, Mas Longe do Fim

**Capítulo 15 – Em Casa, Mas Longe do Fim**

Bulma fitou o assoalho encharcado de sangue onde seu filho tinha morrido. Ela só queria que tudo voltasse ao normal. Enxugou os olhos. Queria cair no chão e chorar até colocar o coração para fora, mas não podia chorar mais. Seus olhos não tinham lágrimas a derramar. Bra tinha recebido bastante mal as notícias da ida de seu irmão ao inferno, e se trancado no quarto, exigindo não ser perturbada.

**"Trunks, não sei se você pode me ouvir"**, Bulma sussurrou, **"mas eu queria não ter sugerido a idéia de lhe arranjar um assistente para seu trabalho. É tudo culpa minha. Me desculpe..."**

Ela deu um nó mais forte em seu roupão, de raiva, e olhou janela afora, para o céu noturno. O filho dela tinha morrido. Ela lembrou o dia em que o deu à luz, seu primogênito. Dezoito anos pareciam ontem, para ela. De repente, um lampejo estonteante de luz encheu a sala. Ela cobriu os olhos, mas sentiu a luz queimando sua pele. Bulma pôs os braços diante do rosto. A luz era semelhante a um de seus golpes, o Taioken. Ela pôs-se em guarda, para o caso de estar sendo atacada. A luz desapareceu, e ela abriu os olhos. Ofegou alto, e pôs a mão no coração quando viu a pessoa diante dela.

Era Trunks.

**"Trunks!"** Ela gritou. Correu para o corpo dela, caído no chão, na quarta fase do supersaiyajin, e caiu de joelhos. Ela virou-o, e engasgou-se de novo. Os olhos dele estavam fechados, mas ele parecia perfeitamente bem. Ela correu uma mão pelo abdome dele. Não havia um buraco perfurando-o.

**"Por favor, Trunks, esteja vivo!"** Ela não podia sentir um ki, mas colocou a mão no coração dele.

Estava batendo.

Ele estava vivo.

Vegeta passou voando pela porta, e ficou de olhos arregalados à vista de sua companheira e de seu filho morto no chão.

**"Vegeta, ele está vivo!"** Bulma gritou. Vegeta cruzou o quarto e pôs dois dedos no pescoço de Trunks. Sentiu uma pulsação. E não pôde deixar de sorrir, Bulma vindo para seus braços de tanta felicidade, seus olhos jorrando lágrimas de euforia.

**"Como?"** Perguntou Bulma. Vegeta não sabia – e nem ligava.

Vegeta sabia que alguma coisa devia ter acontecido para Trunks chegar ao maior nível do super saiyajin. Bra entrou em seguida – tinha sentido o ki de seu pai disparar. Ficou muito surpresa ao ver Trunks, seu irmão, com vida.

Então, algo mais capturou seus olhos. Bem, não algo, mas alguém;

**"Papai!"** Ela se engasgou. **"É a Pan!"**

Vegeta e Bulma olharam para onde Bra estava olhando. Era Pan. Ela estava na segunda fase, também caída no chão, mas com o rosto para cima.

**"Ela é uma supersaiyajin fase dois!"** Bra disse.

Vegeta se levantou e dirigiu-se a ela, mas brecou quando ouviu um gemido vindo de Trunks. Trunks acordou e sentou-se rapidamente, olhando de sua mãe para sua irmã e então para seu pai, e então para suas mãos. Ele achou estava sonhando. Fechou os olhos e abriu-os de novo. Ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

**"Mamãe?"** Ele disse.

**"Trunks, sou eu. Você está bem".**

Trunks colocou a mão no lugar onde Pan tinha apunhalado-o: nada. Trunks saiu da quarta fase. Agora estava com sua armadura, e o buraco por onde foi a mão de Pan estava lá. Ele olhou para seu pai.

**"Eu estou... vivo"**, ele disse.

**"TRUNKS!"** Bra atirou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o abraçou com força. Bulma foi a próxima, ambas esquecendo de Pan. Vegeta aproximou-se de Trunks e caiu de joelhos.

**"Sempre achei que não seria fácil se livrar do meu filho com sangue real".**

Trunks abraçou seu pai e, numa rara ocorrência, Vegeta retribuiu o abraço. E então, outro gemido foi ouvido. Eles olharam para a culpada.

**"Pan?"** Trunks engasgou-se. Ele se levantou e se aproximou dela. À medida que ele se aproximava, ela abaixou a energia, apesar de ainda estar desmaiada. Vegeta chegou a ela primeiro e apanhou-a pela armadura. Ela ficou pendurada, inerte. Vegeta jogou-a para Trunks.

**"Faça o que quiser com ela, contanto que seja doloroso o suficiente para escutarmos os seus gritos"**, falou.

Trunks apanhou-a. **"Vai ser doloroso, eu vou me assegurar que seja. E então vou matá-la. Bem devagar".**

**"Trunks"**, disse Bra, **"deixe-me também torturá-la um pouco. Ninguém machuca o meu irmão e escapa impune".**

**"Não se preocupe, Bra. Pode torturá-la quando quer que você queira"**, Trunks disse. Estava furioso, mas escondendo suas outras emoções. Pan começou a acordar.

Ela abriu os olhos. Sua visão estava borrada, então ela fechou os olhos de novo. Quando os abriu definitivamente, ficou engasgada. Trunks estava segurando-a pela gola de sua armadura, olhando nos olhos dela. Os olhos dele estavam cheios de raiva. Foi aí que ela olhou ao redor.

_Mas eu estou morta, não posso estar de volta ao Planeta Vegeta!_

Pan olhou ao redor e viu o rei, a rainha e Bra, todos com os olhos cheios de ódio. Ela estava viva, e Trunks também estava. Seus parentes tinham lhe dito que tudo ia ficar melhor. Ela percebeu que fora um ato deles. Sua mãe, seu pai e seu avô tinham ressuscitado-a junto com Trunks. Poderia ter sido a melhor coisa do mundo, se ela tivesse acordado bem longe do palácio. Desse modo, Trunks ainda pensaria que ela estava morta, mas não foi assim. Ela sabia que seria torturada, e depois morta, e então estaria de volta ao inferno, porque mesmo assim tinha matado Trunks. Ela desejou estar de novo no inferno, mas sem Trunks.

O avô dela tinha lhe falado que, quando as coisas estavam ruins, elas sempre melhorariam, mas Pan sabia que não iam. Eles não iriam parar até que ela estivesse morta. Mais uma vez, era a vingança na vingança. Ela olhou para Trunks. Ele nunca acreditaria na verdade, mesmo se estivesse vivo de novo.

**"Trunks"**, ela falou.

**"Eu ficaria de boca calada se fosse você"**, ele respondeu.

**"Son Pan, você será acusada pelo assassinato de um membro da realeza. A pena é a morte, mas acho que você já sabe disso"**, Vegeta falou.

**"Foi um erro! Eu sei a verdade!"** Ela disse.

**"Isso não importa, porque nós já sabemos a verdade"**, Trunks falou. E a nocauteou.

* * *

Quando Pan acordou, ela encontrou-se em uma cela nas masmorras do palácio. A primeira coisa que a atingiu foi o frio. Ela tentou usar seu ki, mas descobriu que não podia; estava com uma coleira que retinha o ki ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela passou os braços ao redor de si mesma. Pan olhou para as grades, para ver Trunks ali, olhando para ela. **"O que você quer?"** Ela perguntou.

**"Você me despedaçou, Pan. Eu nunca soube que alguém fria e má como você poderia me despedaçar. Eu fui um idiota por não ver através de você. E, por sua culpa, eu sofrerei dores até que encontre uma companheira que me ame de verdade. Nós tínhamos uma conexão, mas você a renegou. Tenho uma ligação unilateral dentro de mim, mas não deixarei que isto me abale por agora"**, ele respondeu.

Pan baixou os olhos para o chão, com o coração queimando. Ela o amava de todo o coração, e ele não sabia que ela também tinha uma conexão partida dentro dela. Assim, em um aspecto, não era uma ligação unilateral. Contudo, nunca poderia ser reparada. Ela os bloqueara, permanentemente. Ela queria chorar. Seu coração doía por precisar dele, assim como ela sabia que ele a odiava com intensidade.

**"Trunks..."** Ela disse.

**"Para você, é príncipe Trunks".**

Pan não dava a mínima. Ela só podia dizer a única coisa que não podia salvá-la.

**"Me desculpe..."**


	17. Reencontros

**Capítulo 16 – Reencontros**

Uma semana tinha se passado. Uma semana estando trancada em um espaço frio, pequeno e escuro, para Pan. O sentinela estranho passava por sua cela a cada meia hora, mas só havia silêncio. Ela era a única na masmorra do palácio – a última vez que esta estivera cheia, fora durante o reinado de Freeza. Desde que ele tinha sido destruído, os saiyajins faziam acordos em vez de dizimar raças inteiras.

Pan agarrou a cabeça. Nela, havia um corte que ia do lado direito, acima de sua sobrancelha e de seu olho, para chegar a sua orelha. Tinha sangrado por horas depois de ter sido feito; tudo que sobrara agora era a cicatriz. Pan também estava com o olho roxo. Sentia frio e sede. Eles a alimentavam, mas deixavam pouca água. Ela abraçou os joelhos para junto de si. Desejava que Trunks a matasse e acabasse logo com isso, mas ele estava indo devagar. Ele só viera à cela para espancá-la duas vezes, e ela aceitava a dor. O corte fora resultado do pedido dela para ele matá-la logo. Ela não ligava mais.

Até mesmo Bulma viera e a torturara. Pan podia lembrar do tapa que levara de Bulma. Tinha ardido e, depois disso, ela levara alguns socos.

**"Ei"**, veio uma voz da porta da cela.

Pan ergueu os olhos e viu Bra. Deu as costas para ela, antes que Bra entrasse na cela, trancando a porta atrás de si. Ela se ajoelhou ao nível de Pan.

**"Achei que você fosse minha amiga, mas aquilo era uma fachada. Não sei como você pôde fazer o que fez ao meu irmão, mas foi um milagre ele ter voltado à vida, não importa como isso aconteceu. Só queria que você tivesse ficado no inferno. Trunks está sofrendo, posso ver nos olhos dele. Ele a amava, mas você o renegou. Ele se culpa por amar você"**, ela disse.

Pan encarou Bra com olhos pesados. **"Só diga a ele para me matar. Não quero a dor, mesmo que a aceite sem dar gritos".**

**"Ele não vai querer isso, e você sabe. Mesmo assim, você também estragou a minha vida. Minha mãe e meu pai me proibiram de chegar perto do Goten, porque ele é parte da sua família. Apesar de ele ter o coração puro, eu o perdi para sempre... e eu achei que ele seria o meu companheiro. Ah, e tenho uma surpresa para você. Contamos à sua avó e a Goten o que você fez, e eles querem vê-la. Eles estão esperando que eu volte, então... quer vê-los, assassina?"** Bra perguntou.

Pan considerou por um momento. Ela queria vê-los, contar a eles a verdade, mas o que eles diriam ao vê-la naquele estado?

**"Quero"**, ela murmurou.

**"Bom. Porque será a última vez que o fará".**

Bra saiu, e então voltou com Goten e Chichi. Ela os deixou entrar e disse a eles que tinham vinte minutos. Bra saiu. Chichi aproximou-se de Pan e ajoelhou-se junto a ela. Pan estava com a cabeça nos joelhos.

**"Pan?"** Ela chamou.

Ela ergueu os olhos, e Chichi engasgou-se com o rosto dela. **"Vovó..."**

**"Tudo bem"**, ela disse antes de abraçar Pan com força. Sentou-se junto a ela, enquanto Goten a observava.

**"Por que você fez isso, Pan? Ou é mentira deles?"** Ele perguntou.

**"Eu fiz isso... eu fiz. Mas foi um erro. Não era ele... não era!"** Ela respondeu.

**"Pan, você me disse que era ele, e eu lhe disse para ouvir o seu coração. Então, por que não ouviu? Ele teria levado-a na direção certa!"** Chichi disse.

**"O que quer dizer, mamãe?"** Perguntou Goten.

Pan explicou tudo. Contou a Goten a história do que achara que Trunks fizera, e seu plano. Disse a ele como tinha se apaixonado por Trunks, mas ignorado isto. E então contou aos dois o que tinha feito. Como tinha matado-o, e então cometido suicídio, e o que ocorrera no inferno. O que Sheik fez, e a verdadeira verdade, que Sheik era a assassina. E então disse a eles como seus pais e seu avô tinham salvado-a, e o que tinha acontecido quando ela voltara à vida. Eles não podiam acreditar, mas era verdade.

**"Eles... eles te ajudaram?"** Perguntou Goten.

**"É. Eles disseram que as coisas iam melhorar, mas não melhoraram"**, ela retrucou.

**"Sheik estava ligada a Trunks, então ele foi ao inferno. Mas Sheik está morta, então Trunks está livre. Se Trunks matar você, ele não vai voltar ao inferno?"** Perguntou Chichi.

**"Não"**, respondeu Goten. **"Matar alguém na guerra não a leva ao inferno. Se alguém tenta contra sua vida e você o mata em defesa própria, então você não vai ao inferno. Pan o matou porque pensou que ele tinha matado nossa família, mas não foi ele, e por isso ela foi ao inferno. Trunks é uma boa pessoa, ele não vai ao inferno".**

**"Quando ele me matar, eu vou voltar ao inferno, certo?"** Pan perguntou.

Chichi suspirou. **"Provavelmente".**

**"Se Trunks não estivesse congelado, e tivesse ouvido a conversa, então talvez ele teria perdoado-a"**, disse Goten.

**"Não teria, tio. Ele está vivo agora, e não me perdoou. O único jeito de isto ficar certo de novo, é se eu nunca tivesse matado-o. Estou condenada, mesmo sendo uma Son".**

Chichi abraçou Pan com força, enquanto lágrimas saíam de seus olhos. **"Nós nunca esqueceremos que você é inocente. Nunca. Você estará conosco para sempre, até quando morrermos".**

Goten também a abraçou. **"Não podemos fazer nada para ajudá-la, mas lembre-se de nós tá?"**

**"Eu vou lembrar dos dois, não importa o quê. Vou sobreviver à minha além-vida. Vamos nos ver de novo. Eu prometo que vamos".**

* * *

Trunks acordou com um sobressalto. Estava com a respiração difícil, e suor corria por sua testa. Pan vinha assombrando seus sonhos desde que eles tinham voltado do inferno. Ele agarrou a cabeça.

_Por que ela não sai do meu pensamento?_ Ele se perguntou. Seu coração doía devido à ligação desfeita. Ele desejava que a dor se fosse, que ele encontrasse a mulher perfeita para ligar-se a ela.

Mas ela era perfeita.

* * *

Era noite, mas ela não sabia que horas eram. Pan suspirou. Não podia acreditar que não viveria até o seu décimo sétimo aniversário. Ela se levantou e se espreguiçou. Seus músculos arderam em agonia, mas ela não ligou. Só havia uma fonte de luz, uma pequena fresta que deixava o luar entrar. A lua estava crescente. Não estaria cheia por mais sete anos. Ela nunca tinha experimentado a transformação em um gorila, pois o ciclo lunar demorava 24 anos. Perdera o último, um ano antes de ela nascer.

Ela sentou de novo. Seus sonhos de criança estavam além de seu alcance. _Preparei a morte dele por seis anos, treinando e me pressionando, mas no fim, eu estava errada. Fui idiota o bastante para inventar um plano como aquele, com tantos riscos. Não vou ter um companheiro ou uma família quando ficar mais velha... nem netos dos quais me orgulhar_, ela pensou.

**Everything is so blurry**

**Everyone is so fake**

**And everybody is empty**

**Everything is so messed up**

**I'm occupied without you**

**I cannot live at all**

**My whole world's around you**

**I'll stumble, then I'll crawl**

**You can be my someone, you can be my scene**

**Know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene**

**I wonder what you'll do then imagine where you are**

**There's oceans** **in between us, but that's not very far**

Ela só queria que tudo acabasse – que ela morresse, ou que tudo voltasse ao normal.

**Can you take it all away?**

**Can you take it all away?**

**When you shoved in my face?**

**Explain again to me**

**Can you take it all away?**

**Can you take it all away?**

**When you shoved in my face?**

**Explain** **again to me**

Mesmo se tudo voltasse ao normal, ela viveria com a culpa para sempre.

**Everyone is changing**

**There's no one left that's real**

**So make up for your own ending**

**Let me know just how you feel**

'**Cos I'm lost without you**

**I cannot live at all**

**My whole world's around you**

**I'll stumble, then I'll crawl**

**And you can be my someone, you can be my scene**

**Know that I will save you from all the unclean**

**I wonder what you'll do then wonder where you are**

**There's oceans** **in between us, but that's not very far**

Pan queria ouvir a voz de seu pai, ouvi-lo dizer-lhe que logo ela estaria bem, mesmo se fosse no inferno.

**Can you take it all away?**

**Can you take it all away?**

**When you shoved in my face?**

**Explain again to me**

**Can you take it all away?**

**Can you take it all away?**

**When you shoved in my face?**

**Explain again to me**

Ela aninhou a cabeça entre as mãos, querendo que as vozes de arrependimento se fossem.

**Nobody told me what you found**

**Nobody told me what to say**

**Everyone showed you where to run**

**Told you when to runaway**

**Nobody told me what you found**

**Nobody told me what to say**

**Everyone showed you where to run**

**Told you when to runaway**

Mas eles o fizeram. Eles tinham mostrado a ela o caminho. Ela podia lembrar da voz de seu avô. "Você vai sobreviver, vai superar isso. Você tem que ter fé no que você acredita, e separar a verdade das mentiras. Não vai ter um fim como antes..."

**Can you take it all away?**

**Can you take it all away?**

**When you shoved in my face?**

**Explain again to me**

**No…**

**Explain again to me**

Eles haviam explicado-lhe, mas como ia acontecer o que eles revelaram? Poderia se realizar? Pan só podia acreditar no destino.

**Música: **Blurry, do Puddle of Mudd.


	18. A Saída

**Kanna: **Primeiro - muito obrigada por suas reviews! E, respondendo à sua pergunta: sim, eu estou colocando vários capítulos ao mesmo tempo, pois esta história estava toda traduzida, faltavam apenas os capítulos 11 e 12. E quanto aos outros capítulos, pode ficar tranqüila, logo eu vou postar tudo.

**Jack:** Muito obrigada! Recomendo que você leia a história original e veja se a tradução está mesmo boa. Você pode encontrá-la nas minhas histórias favoritas. O nome é _My Love For You Is Insastiable_, e a autora é a excelente dragonagility. E sim, a história está quase no fim, infelizmente... Mas não se preocupe - ainda têm emoções de sobra!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 17: A Saída

Trunks olhou dentro da cela onde ela estava. Ainda não tinha notado a presença dele. Pan estava escorada contra a parede, olhando para o nada.

_O tempo dela está chegado ao fim_, ele pensou antes de deslizar as grades da cela, abrindo-a. Pan o fitou. Seu corte ainda existia. Ele sorriu. Se uma ferida não sarasse em três dias, então ela deixaria uma cicatriz. E era o destino desta.

**"Apenas me mate, Trunks"**, ela murmurou.

**"Por quê?"**

**"Estou cansada de esperar"**, ela mentiu.

**"Mentirosa. Só não pode suportar a dor!" **Ele exclamou, antes de fazê-la asperamente ficar de pé, agarrando-a pelo braço para estudar seus olhos.

_Não vejo medo nos olhos dela, nem mesmo ódio. Mas... o que é isso? Arrependimento? Perdão? _Ele pensou.

Pan podia ver que ele estava confuso.

**"Por que você está arrependida?" **Ele perguntou.

**"Porque"**, ela respondeu, **"eu fui uma tola. Estava agindo como uma ditadora. Não pensei. Nunca devia ter ido ajudá-los na guerra, e visto você. Eu queria não ter tido a coragem de pensar aquilo".**

**"Que seja. Só vim para lhe informar que vou devolvê-la ao inferno em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Pode apostar nisso"**, disse Ttrunks. Ele a derrubou no chão e virou-se para sair antes de olhar de novo para ela.

Pan o encarou.

**"Eu voltarei em vinte e quatro horas. Acho que quatro horas é tempo suficiente para a sua paz..."**

* * *

Kakarotto apareceu. Ele olhou os arredores e se engasgou. Era tudo tão verde e luxuriante! Ele podia ver água e montanhas. O Planeta Vegeta não era assim, quando ele estava vivo. Ele estava na Terra. 

Ele sabia o que tinha a fazer. Pôs dois dedos na cabeça, imaginou em sua mente uma pequena esfera laranja com quatro estrelas nela e desapareceu. Ele abriu os olhos. Estava no topo de um domo que flutuava no céu. Uma voz o chamou.

**"Quem é você?"**

Kakarotto se virou para ver um sujeito verde que ele reconheceu como sendo nascido em Namekusei.

**"O que um ser de Namekusei está fazendo na Terra? Não existem humanos aqui?" **Perguntou Kakarotto.

**"Eu sou o único vindo de Namekusei, exceto por meu outro lado, Piccolo"**, ele respondeu. **"Meu nome é Kami, quem é você e por que busca as Esferas do Dragão?"**

**"Ahn? Você sabe que vim aqui atrás delas?" **Kakarotto perguntou.

**"Sim. Qual é o seu nome, saiyajin?"**

**"Meu nome é Kakarotto. Estou morto, e fiquei sabendo a respeito das Esferas por meio de um ser chamado o Supremo Kaio. Eu preciso que elas concedam dois desejos a uma pessoa necessitada"**. (NA: As Esferas da Terra podem realizar dois desejos nesta história).

**"Você tem o coração puro. Pode utilizá-las. Mas nem todos os desejos podem ser realizados: alguns são fortes demais para o Dragão realizar"**, Kami disse, mostrando o caminho.

**"Dragão?" **Perguntou Kakarotto.

**"Sim"**. Kami parou para conversar com uma pessoa negra e baixa, que então se afastou. **"O senhor Popo irá apanhar as Esferas para você, Kakarotto".**

Kakarotto olhou ao redor. A estrutura sobre a qual eles estavam era muito diferente de qualquer construção no Planeta Vegeta. Ele tinha utilizado as Esferas de Namekusei para reviver Pan e Trunks, e decidido esperar para usar os dois desejos seguintes na Terra. Agora, era a hora de fazê-los. Seu estômago roncou, e suas faces coraram. Kami não pareceu notar. Kami chamou Kakarotto para junto de si e lhe mostrou as Esferas. A beleza delas o encantou.

Kami empilhou-as no chão, e elas lampejaram. **"Venha, Shenlong, para realizar o nosso desejo!" **Gritou Kami.

Kakarotto recuou um passo quando uma grande onda de luz saiu das Esferas, e ergueu-se para o céu, que estava escuro. Quando ele abriu seus olhos, seu queixo bateu no chão. Era um dragão. Um imenso dragão. Kami virou-se para ele.

**"Diga seu desejo com clareza, ou pode dar errado".**

Kakarotto pigarreou. O dragão falou, **"Qual o seu primeiro desejo?"**

* * *

Trunks estava sentado, pensando, no telhado do palácio. Era noite no Planeta Vegeta, e as estrelas iluminavam o céu com seu brilho. Suas mãos estavam unidas atrás de sua cabeça. Em menos de 12 horas, ele estaria na cela com Pan. Seu estômago se retorceu à menção do nome dela, seu coração bateu mais rápido, e sua cabeça se encheu de lembranças. Ela tinha arruinado a vida dele. Ele era o príncipe dos saiyajins, e acreditavam que ele tinha força e inteligência, mas ela o ultrapassara, seduzindo-o com seu toque e sua alma, e então o atacando. Ele tinha sorte de estar vivo; como ele estava vivo, ele não sabia. 

Ele desejava que ela não tivesse voltado com ele. O coração de Trunks doía. Ele a amava, mas fora rejeitado de um modo que era quase no mesmo nível da rejeição de um elo. Era assim excessivo. Ele também tinha começado a se ligar a ela. Ela estava enlouquecendo – uma mulher saiyajin alucinando. Ele estava grato pela lua não estar em paralelo com o sol, causando um eclipse. Se isso acontecesse, seus instintos saiyajins entrariam em colapso e fariam com que eles fizessem sexo até que o eclipse acabasse.

Ele não notou que lágrimas tinham começado a marejar seus olhos. No fundo, ele esperava que tudo fosse um sonho, que ela ainda fosse quem ele pensara que ela era. Ele ainda era apaixonado por ela.

Mas tinha que ser feito. Ela tinha que morrer.

**

* * *

"Shenlong, quero voltar o tempo no Planeta Vegeta, para uma hora antes de minha neta matar o príncipe", disse Kakarotto. **

**"Não posso fazer isto apenas no Planeta Vegeta. Devo voltar o tempo em todos os planetas naquela parte da galáxia"**, retrucou Shenlong.

**"Então este é o meu desejo".**

Os olhos de Shenlong brilharam por um momento, e então ele falou, **"Seu desejo foi realizado".**

* * *

Pan estava pensando na mãe quando sentiu o espasmo de energia ao seu redor. Ela se perguntou o que estava acontecendo antes que a cena ao seu redor mudasse. Em apenas alguns segundos, ela estava em um vórtice. Ao redor dela, estavam cenas de eventos recentes – o que tinha acontecido no inferno, o assassinato. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento ao seu redor. E parou. 

Pan abriu os olhos. Estava em uma cama. Olhando ao seu redor, ela notou que estava de volta em seu quarto, o quarto no qual dormia durante sua estadia com Trunks. Ela abaixou os olhos para si mesma. Sua armadura não estava rasgada, e suas mãos não estavam ensangüentadas. Ela se olhou no espelho. A cicatriz em seu rosto tinha desaparecido. Ela ouviu um bipe e olhou para o relógio. Era exatamente uma hora da manhã. Ela lembrou as cenas do passado que tinham lampejado diante de seus olhos, e percebeu que, elas agora eram realmente cenas do passado.

Pan se engasgou.

Estava a uma hora do horário que tinha marcado para ir matar Trunks.

**

* * *

"Qual é o seu segundo desejo?" Shenlong perguntou com sua voz profunda. **

**"Preciso fazer outro desejo, mas não preciso dele até, no máximo, mais uma semana"**, disse Kakarotto.

**"Não posso esperar aqui por uma semana. Dormirei agora, e o próximo desejo pode ser usado daqui há três dias".**

E, com isso, Shenlong emanou uma luz dourada e subiu aos céus antes da luz se dividir em sete e desaparecer. Kakarotto virou-se para Kami.

**"Voltarei aqui logo para utilizar o segundo desejo"**. E, com isso, ele utilizou o teletransporte.

* * *

Pan engasgou-se quando seu avô apareceu ao seu lado. Ele fitou-a, quando ela atirou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. 

**"Vovô, o que você fez?" **Ela perguntou a ele.

**"Eu a ajudei"**, ele respondeu.

**"Eu voltei no tempo, vovô. Não devia ter outra... bom, eu andando por aqui?" **Ela perguntou a ele.

**"Você não voltou no tempo, Pan. O tempo voltou para _você_. O tempo só voltou para você consertar as coisas. Só você sabe o que aconteceu. Trunks não foi assassinado, e ainda te ama. Ele seria assassinado em uma hora, mas, como você sabe que ele é inocente, isto não acontecerá, e você pode viver feliz para sempre"**, disse Kakarotto.

**"Mas isso quer dizer que Sheik ainda está viva. Teremos que enfrentá-la"**, falou Pan.

**"Sim. Lembra que ninguém veio ajudá-la quando você sentiu o poder de Sheik? Isto porque apenas você e Trunks podem senti-lo".**

**"Isso quer dizer que Trunks e eu teremos que acordar os outros para enfrentar Sheik... Mas seremos fortes o bastante? Você teve que fazer a fusão para isto!" **Disse Pan.

**"Tome isso"**, e ele pôs dois pequenos objetos na mão dela. Eram brincos. **"Saiyajins com a mesma força e a mesma altura serão capazes de se fundir usando estes brincos".**

Ela olhou para os brincos antes de reconhecê-los como os brincos que Kakarotto e Gohan tinham utilizado para vencer Sheik, e engasgou-se.

**"Se voltamos no tempo, então Trunks não chegará à quarta fase do supersaiyajin"**, ela disse.

**"Ele a alcançará, eu tenho certeza".**

Pan sorriu para seu avô quando lembrou o que ele tinha falado. **"Você tinha razão, vovô. Você disse que não haveria um fim como antes. Muitíssimo obrigada".**

Lágrimas estavam aparecendo em seus olhos.

**"Vá, e derrotem Sheik quando a hora chegar. Ela acha que você ainda pensa que Trunks nos matou, então não deve haver um problema".**

Pan sorriu, mas aí concluiu algo. **"Mas Trunks não vai morrer quando Sheik morrer? Ele ainda está ligado a ela"**, Pan falou, sabendo que não iria acabar bem, afinal.

**"Se você disser a ele como se sente antes de Sheik chegar, e se aceitar a ligação entre vocês dois, ele se ligará plenamente a você, sem Sheik saber. Ele não pode ter uma ligação completa com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava ligado completamente a Sheik antes, e parcialmente a você, mas o de vocês se tornará mais forte"**, disse Kakarotto.

Tudo ficaria bem, a não ser que algo mais acontecesse.

**"Não pense que vai viver com a culpa e a ciência do que realmente aconteceu, porque não vai. Vai ser como se você nunca tivesse planejado se vingar".**

E, com isso, ele lentamente se desfez e sumiu, deixando Pan a se perguntar exatamente o quê ele queria dizer com sua última frase.

* * *

O relógio parecia estar girando tão lentamente, que parecia não estar girando nada. Seu coração batia de ansiedade pelo momento. Ela amava Trunks, e nada no mundo podia negar ou retirar este sentimento dela. Era só a batalha vindoura que preocupava Pan. Mesmo com os brincos, ela tinha um estranho pressentimento dentro de si, que lhe dizia que alguma coisa ia dar errada. Esta batalha nunca tinha acontecido, então seu final era ignorado. Mas o que se passaria, se passaria, e ela teria que encarar quando isso acontecesse. 

O relógio bateu as duas horas. Chegara o momento.

Pan se levantou, escondeu os brincos em suas botas para mantê-los em segurança e olhou para o céu noturno no lado de fora. Stellaneve estava à mostra, naquela noite. Era sua estrela de nascimento, a estrela que mais brilhava no céu quando ela tinha nascido. Ela a ajudaria naquela noite. Um pensamento veio a ela. Stellaneve estava clara quando ela matara Trunks, e não lhe dera coragem, então. Apenas arrependimento. Mas ajudaria seus sentimentos, desta vez.

Ela ficou de pé diante da porta dele e a abriu. Viu Trunks. Ele dormia como Pan se lembrava. Andando lentamente para ele, ela não pôde deixar de amá-lo ainda mais. Ele era terno, amoroso e gentil. Por que ela não tinha visto isto antes?

Ela se abaixou e acarinhou o rosto dele com as mãos nuas. Ele despertou.

**"Trunks..." **Ela sussurrou. Ele abriu os olhos e apoiou-se nos cotovelos.

**"O que está fazendo aqui, a esta hora da noite, Pan?" **Perguntou gentilmente, voltando a baixar a cabeça.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele, e ele correspondeu. Era tão significativo. Ela abaixou os lábios para os dele, surpreendendo-o, e beijou-o gentilmente. Ele correspondeu também gentilmente. Não era um beijo de luxúria e desejo, mas cheio de amor e afeição. Trunks sentou-se e correu as mãos pelos cabelos escuros dela, que eram tão suaves ao seu toque. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, quando ele a ergueu para seu colo.

Ele desfez o beijo, e lhe deu longos selinhos na boca, que a fizeram gemer de desejo. Pan corria os dedos pelas melenas curtas dele, que ela adorava tanto, quando começou a beijar seu queixo e osso da face, enquanto mantinha as mãos dele em sua cintura. Ele capturou os lábios dela com os dele mais uma vez, e eles se separaram para recuperar o fôlego.

Pan o fitou, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

**"Eu preciso de você"**, ela gemeu para ele.

Trunks olhou no fundo de seus olhos. **"Por quê?" **Perguntou, querendo saber.

Ela tocou o rosto dele, e inclinou-se para beijar seu rosto, antes de sussurrar sem fôlego, **"Eu te amo".**

**"Ama mesmo?" **Ele perguntou, abraçando-a. Pan podia sentia sua respiração quente no pescoço. As palavras que ele dizia significavam muito para Pan. Tudo estava indo exatamente como devia ser, do jeito que o destino devia ter corrido.

**"Amo"**, ela retrucou.

Trunks puxou a cabeça dela de seu ombro e estudou seu rosto, antes de lentamente inclinar-se e beijá-la na boca. Estava selado. Não no plano físico, nem no espiritual, mas no mental. Eles estavam cientes de seus sentimentos um pelo outro, de seus destinos e de suas vidas. Ela aprofundou o beijo, provando o gosto dele realmente pela primeira vez, sem falsidade por trás. Trunks começou a beijar seu pescoço, fazendo-a gemer de um modo que ela nunca tinha gemido antes. Ela não queria que acabasse, mas sabia que acabaria. Sheik chegaria a qualquer momento e, se algo desse errado, esta podia ser a última vez que ela beijava Trunks.

E então eles sentiram. Trunks afastou-se e olhou pela porta da sacada, Pan imitando-o. Trunks ergueu Pan dele e foi olhar para o céu noturno.

**"Está aqui"**, ele disse. **"Aquela sensação ruim era verdadeira. É um inimigo, mas só um. Ainda assim, é poderoso".**

Ele entrou para vestir a sua armadura, enquanto Pan buscava por si mesma. Era mesmo o ki de Sheik. Ela voltou para dentro e viu Trunks calçando as botas.

**"Não há um alarme ou algo assim para sinalizar a batalha?" **Ela perguntou a ele.

**"É apenas um ser. Então, se convocarmos toda a elite, teremos caos. Meu pai e eu provavelmente enfrentaremos esta batalha, mas o alarme ainda deve ser tocado para avisar o planeta e fazer com que todos fiquem em casa. Ou eles não podem sentir, ou então são muito idiotas", ele disse. "A nave deve estar protegida. Não há nenhuma atividade".**

**"Talvez só você pode sentir! E eu também posso porque... porque estamos unidos"**, ela disse. Trunks aproximou-se dela e deu um beijo em sua testa.

**"Pan, é com você que quero me casar, e ter meus filhos, e com quem quero morrer. Você é diferente de todas as outras mulheres saiyajins, porque se importa realmente comigo"**, ele admitiu. **"Somos provavelmente os únicos a sentir o ki do inimigo".**

**"Então é melhor acordar o seu pai"**, ela disse, correndo um dedo pela face dele.

Ele acenou. **"Fique aqui. Eu volto logo".**

E se foi.

Pan olhou pela sacada de novo.

Tinha começado.


	19. Consertando o Passado

** Ruby-chan :** Oi! Como você pode ver, não abandonei a história. Só precisava de tempo para terminar de traduzi-la e postá-la. Não se preocupe, agora a tradução está completa e logo você poderá ler a história toda!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 18: **Consertando o Passado**

Trunks voltou dez minutos mais tarde. O ki ficava mais forte à medida que se aproximava.

**"Meu pai foi à torre de controle para ver se há uma nave se aproximando. Ele não acreditou em mim no começo, mas deixei que ele visse a minha mente. Bra também acordou, mas eu duvido que ela seja capaz de lutar. Parece-me que o inimigo é forte demais. Mas ela é muito teimosa e nunca escuta. Até mamãe lutaria se as coisas saíssem mal, mas meu pai não deixará"**, ele disse.

De repente, soou um alarme que ecoou por todo o palácio.

**"Eles avistaram uma nave na atmosfera. Meu pai me contou que só vai convocar os melhores da Elite agora, mesmo que ele ache desnecessário. Só temos que esperar".**

Pan o abraçou pela cintura, e Trunks pôs um braço ao seu redor.

**"Pan, quero que você fique com a minha mãe, tudo bem? Não quero que você venha. Pode ficar violento e... fatalidades podem acontecer. Não quero que nada lhe aconteça"**, Trunks falou.

Pan afastou-se dele. **"Não"**, ela disse, **"eu passei por coisas piores na minha vida, e quero ver esse inimigo ser derrotado. Por favor, me deixe ir com vocês, mesmo que eu só me esconda e assista, por favor..."**

Ele a fitou.

**"Não"**, disse. **"Se algo acontecer com você, eu nunca me perdoarei... Acabamos de nos encontrar".**

**"E se algo acontecer com você, então eu me culparia por não estar lá. Por favor, Trunks! Sim?"** Ela pediu.

Trunks suspirou e mordeu o lábio. **"Tá, mas fique escondida, e não seja vista".**

Pan ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e roçou os lábios nos dele. Ele a beijou gentilmente, Pan aprofundando o beijo. Ela se afastou.

**"Prometa-me, Trunks, que não vai se arriscar muito, que vai sobreviver"**, ela disse.

**"Não posso prometer algo sobre o qual não tenho controle, mas vou tentar".**

Ela apoiou-se em seu peito.

**"Venha"**, ele chamou.

Ele guiou-a até a torre de controle, subindo as escadas até um elevador que subiu para uma sala de formato circular.

**"Pai"**, disse Trunks, **"para onde a nave está indo?"**

**"Para o palácio".**

**"O quê? Pra cá?!"** Pan gritou.

**"Sim".**

**"Oi, gente. Estou acordada"**, Bra disse, entrando e alongando os braços acima da cabeça. Viu que Pan e Trunks estavam de mãos dadas e sorriu. **"Trunks, parece que você encontrou alguém com quem se divertir..."** Ela caçoou.

Ele ficou vermelho. **"Bra! Cale a boca!"**

Pan atalhou, **"Que tal falarmos de você e do meu tio, hein?"**

Foi a vez de Bra ficar vermelha em embaraço, e ela rosnou. Pan deu uma risadinha. Mas logo todos ficaram sérios outra vez.

Bra virou-se para Vegeta, que estava estudando o radar. **"Papai, mamãe está acordada. Ela quer lutar, e diz que o senhor não pode fazer nada para impedi-la. Ela se aprontando agora. Pode ouvi-la se apurar bastante sua audição: os guardas estão tentando pará-la, de acordo com suas ordens. Ela está bem furiosa, pai. Ela me lembra da vez que eu tive uma briga horrível com a Tammy, lembra dela? Aquela vaca da escola que deu em cima do Fabio, um dos meus ex..."**

Pan fitou-a de olhos arregalados, enquanto Trunks coçou a face.

**"Ela sempre fala assim tão rápido quando quer?"** Pan perguntou.

**"Ela pode ser bem irritante às vezes, acredite em mim"**, disse Trunks.

Ela ainda estava falando.

**"Bra"**, cortou-a Vegeta, **"eu a ouvi; pode parar agora. Vou ver a sua mãe a qualquer minuto. Na verdade, você não devia estar mesmo aqui. Vocês duas deviam estar lá em baixo".**

**"Peraí, eu vou assistir essa batalha mesmo se eu não puder lutar. É hora de ver umas surrinhas"**, ela disse. **"A mamãe está vindo".**

Bulma entrou com sua armadura de guerra, seguida por seus guardas. Estava de olhos fechados, e uma veia pulsava em sua cabeça.

Pan abaixou a orelha de Trunks para perto de sua boca, **"Vai ser assim feio?"**

**"Vamos apenas dizer que eu odeio as brigas dos meus pais".**

Pan ouviu o começo da discussão, mas desinteressou-se. Podia sentir Sheik chegando ainda mais perto, e começava a se preocupar. Fora mudada pelos seis anos de sua vida, que desperdiçara tramando contra Trunks, e estava desesperada para que Sheik morresse. Era como um vórtice, e ela estava no meio dele. Ela odiava o estremecimento de seu coração às lembranças do inferno e de suas semanas de cativeiro. Ela tinha desejado morrer, desistir, mas tudo tinha mudado.

Ela tinha recebido outra chance na vida, algo que não seria dado a ela outra vez. Pan olhou para a tela do radar e viu a nave se aproximando mais e mais, entrando na atmosfera do Planeta Vegeta. O que quer que acontecesse nos momentos seguintes, mudaria sua vida para sempre.

* * *

Quando a nave de Sheik bateu no palácio, foi como um abalo sísmico. Ela estava nos braços de Trunks quando a nave bateu na ala oeste do palácio, fazendo com que este estremecesse. Pan e Trunks foram jogados contra uma parede, enquanto Bra foi atirada no equipamento, sendo eletrocutada por tempo suficiente para desmaiar, mas estava viva. Ninguém morreu na colisão, mas isto logo mudou.

Enquanto Trunks e Vegeta corriam para o local, e Pan e Bulma ajudavam Bra, Sheik saiu da nave. Sorriu ao sentir o ar frio, um ar diferente daquele em sua nave, onde passara os últimos seis anos. Ela também sentiu o cheiro do indisfarçável fedor conhecido como medo.

**"Bra, acorde"**, Bulma falou, sacudindo sua filha. Ela não respondia.

**"Bulma, coloque-a num tanque de recuperação e fique aqui"**, sugeriu Pan. **"Eu irei atrás de Trunks e Vegeta".**

Bulma concordou, mas, quando tomou sua filha nos braços, Bra exalou um pequeno gemido e abriu seus olhos.

**"Ei, me coloque no chão! Eu estou bem!"** Ela gritou.

Bulma acedeu. **"Bra, você foi eletrocutada. Pelo menos entre rapidinho no tanque".**

**"De jeito nenhum. Não quero perder essa batalha por nada no mundo"**, ela disse, espiando-se no espelho do corredor. **"O que diabo aconteceu com o meu cabelo? E o meu rosto?"**

Bulma suspirou. **"Bra, todo mundo está mais ou menos como você, exceto pelo cabelo arrepiado"**. Bulma apontou para o próprio olho, que sangrava, e para Pan, que tinha um corte na testa.

**"Tudo bem, eu cuido disso depois"**, disse Bra. **"Vem, mamãe, Pan, vamos lá pra fora ver essa briga".**

Elas acenaram e correram para fora. O fogo iluminava o céu. Elas decolaram e voaram para a ala oeste do palácio, para verem os danos.

* * *

Trunks e Vegeta estavam agachados atrás de um pilar. Seus medalhões brilhavam sob a luz da lua. Cinqüenta dos melhores soldados de elite também se escondiam atrás do que restara da ala oeste, esperando por ordens. O calor do fogo fazia com que todos transpirassem.

Trunks e Vegeta olharam para a nave e viram Sheik.

**"Pai, é uma mulher"**, Trunks disse.

**"Não deixe que isso o distraia"**, Vegeta disse, de olho no inimigo.

Sheik estava olhando ao redor, jogando seus cabelos loiros e curtos para trás. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam, e seu traje colante azul estalava enquanto ela andava. Não havia saiyajins à vista, apesar de ela saber que eles estavam escondidos a alguns metros dela. Ninguém tinha vindo para apagar o fogo, ou dar uma olhada.

_Vegeta deve ter dito a eles para ficarem longe. Maldito filho da mãe, não posso me divertir matando alguns saiyajins_, ela pensou.

Sheik parou de andar e, em um segundo, uma bola verde de ki estava voando em direção aos saiyajins. Ela se dividiu em centenas de bolas menores, ao se aproximar.

Mas eles tinham visto. Os saiyajins flutuaram no ar, driblando os golpes que eram como balas para um humano. A maioria escapou; alguns não tiveram tanta sorte. E aí Sheik riu.

Vegeta riu e aumentou seu poder, primeiro para a fase três do supersaiyajin, e então para a quatro. Trunks fez o mesmo, até a três. Ao redor dele, os outros saiyajins estavam aumentando seus poderes. A maioria era super, alguns na fase dois.

**"Fiquem quietos"**, Vegeta disse ao pousar diante de Sheik. Trunks pousou junto a ele.

Sheik olhou para os recém-chegados. Ela percorreu Vegeta com os olhos, sentindo a força e o poder dele. Ele estava exatamente como ela lembrava dele na Guerra dos Tiranos. Ela virou-se para Trunks e sorriu. Ele tinha crescido, mas era o mesmo. Os mesmos olhos, a mesma expressão, a mesma carranca. Ela ansiava por conquistar o planeta. Removeu o material que cobria a boca e falou, **"É bom vê-lo de novo, Trunks. Como foram os últimos seis anos?"**

Trunks a fitou, confuso, antes de estender as mãos para ela, flexionando os dedos. **"Não sei quem você é, mas ninguém ataca este planeta".**

**"Você lê a minha mente, Trunks. Como vai o seu estômago?"** Ela perguntou, e ele ficou de queixo caído.

Vegeta estava ficando impaciente. **"Você veio aqui por um motivo, um motivo que eu sei. Não deu um sinal ou uma mensagem à torre de controle para dizer quem é, nem cedeu sua identificação deste quadrante do universo. Não pousou na área própria, então veio para atacar".**

**"Sim, eu vim, rei Vegeta, mas não quero destruir o Planeta Vegeta. Só quero tomar posse dele... assim como eu quase fiz há seis anos"**, falou Sheik.

Vegeta encarou-a.

**"Meu nome é Sheik. Eu era a líder dos gorijins, os seres que atacaram este planeta há seis anos. Eu estava presente na batalha, mas não pessoalmente. Foi uma falha, mas só voltei para exigir o que deve ser meu".**

Vegeta fechou a cara numa carranca. Trunks estava de olhos fitos no chão, as mãos cerradas em punhos.

_Ela sabe_, ele pensou, _sobre a coisa estranha no meu estômago, mesmo que ela já tenha sumido. Mas como? Ela diz que estava na batalha, mas não pessoalmente. Não lembro de ver nada suspeito, então por que ela parece tão próxima de mim... tão familiar?_

Sheik olhou para Trunks. Seus olhos de repente se iluminaram, emitindo uma luz amarela.

Trunks de repente gritou alto de dor e caiu no chão, agarrando seus longos cabelos dourados de supersaiyajin 3. Algo estava tentando entrar em sua mente, mas ele não desistiria, não sem uma briga. Vegeta viu o que Sheik tinha feito e deu um soco em sua boca, mandando-a para uma parede em chamas.

Estava mais claro agora, o que acontecia. Trunks gritou de novo, quando sua cabeça começou a girar, e algo explodiu em sua mente. O que ele via eram imagens. Imagens de uma batalha: imagens da Guerra dos Tiranos. As imagens eram como um sonho, um furacão. Não estavam ordenadas: algumas do começo da batalha, outras do fim. Algumas só duravam um segundo, outras eram mais longas. Outras tinham menos de um segundo e, entre estas, havia um vórtice, um vórtice de borrões. Ele viu algumas cenas que não lembrava, cenas de... Gohan e o pai de Gohan, discutindo com ele?

Não fazia sentido algum.

Ele viu uma luz intensa, e tudo mudou para a noite em que a guerra acabara, e então uma série de socos violentos, e então a vista de pedras. Pedras? Ele percebeu que eram os arredores do Vale da Morte, onde ocorrera a batalha. A cena adiantou-se em seus olhos, ficando enevoada e então límpida. Era como uma televisão, e ele viu então um borrão distante, uma mancha colorida. Alguém estava lá! A cena apurou-se para Kakarotto caído no chão, e então se moveu para o lado. Era uma menina, uma menina ajudando-o. Ele soube. Reconheceu a bandana.

Era Pan.

Ela estivera na guerra ajudando o pai e o avô, mas por que Sheik lhe mostrava isto? Por que era do ponto de vista dele?

Ele desabou no chão, respirando com dificuldade. Tinha acabado, as imagens sumiram. Ele se levantou devagar, com a cabeça doendo e girando. Ele olhou para o lado e viu o pai enfrentando Sheik. Parecia que Vegeta estava ganhando, era o mais forte, mas era impressão. Tudo estava se tornando mais complicado do que ele imaginara ser possível.


	20. Eu Sei Quem Você É

**Capítulo 19: ****Sei Quem Você É**

Pan, Bulma e Bra podiam ver com clareza agora, devido à imensidão do fogo. A devastação do palácio fora imensa. Felizmente, não havia nenhum aposento importante ocupado na ala oeste. Um lampejo súbito de luz e o crescimento de ki fez com que elas virassem cabeças para a luta.

Sheik e Vegeta estavam envolvidos em um combate corpo a corpo. Sheik estava em vantagem em relação à força.

**"Olha, o Trunks está ali"**, Bra disse, apontando para baixo. Todas as três pousaram. Pan não teria reconhecido-o se não fosse por Bra. Tudo o que ela podia ver uma cabeça com brilhantes cabelos dourados que chegavam aos joelhos. Trunks virou-se. E não tinha sobrancelhas.

**"O que está fazendo aqui?"** Ele perguntou. **"É perigoso demais, você deve ficar escondida!"**

Pan aproximou-se dele. **"Mas você disse que eu podia vir, Trunks".**

Trunks estava respirando pesadamente, e suor corria por sua testa. **"Eu já vi o que ela é capaz de fazer. Ela é difícil, até papai está com dificuldades... a melhor chance que temos é se papai e eu nos unirmos".**

Bra ficou cabisbaixa. Não parecia muito bom; ela podia não ver uma boa batalha. Mas não abriria mão de suas esperanças. Bra confiava neles com sua vida.

**"Por que a sua respiração está tão difícil, Trunks?"** Pan perguntou com preocupação.

**"Ela fez alguma coisa comigo, alguma coisa meio psíquica. Mas estou bem agora"**. Ele não queria que ela soubesse, não queria que ela se preocupasse. Mas queria saber por que Pan fora mostrada a ele por Sheik. Ele acariciou o rosto dela com a mão enluvada. **"Você não devia estar aqui".**

**"Trunks, nós estamos bem. Apenas poupe a sua energia"**, ela disse a ele. Sheik estava fazendo com ele as mesmas coisas que fizera no inferno. E Pan estava ficando preocupada.

**"Vegeta..."** Murmurou Bulma, com a mão descansando no peito. Podia sentir que ele se esforçava.

* * *

Vegeta, em supersaiyajin quatro, empurrou Sheik para longe e esticou os dois braços. **"Ataque Big Bang!"** O ataque flutuou rumo a Sheik, enquanto ela estava se recuperando do último soco, mas ela era rápida. Desviou do ataque antes de ser atingida e apareceu por trás de Vegeta, mas aí ele desapareceu em um borrão, e ela o seguiu, tentando atingi-lo. Esse joguinho de gato e rato durou um pouquinho, antes de Vegeta conseguir chutar a cabeça dela, e mandá-la rapidamente para o chão. Ela recuperou-se, contudo, e pulou no ar para encarar Vegeta. Enxugou o sangue que escorria de sua boca, mas foi apenas um golpe. Sheik apontou os dedos para Vegeta e murmurou algumas palavras. Ele ficou rígido, paralisado, no meio do ar. Tentou aumentar seus poderes para mover os membros, mas foi inútil. Sheik sorriu para ele.

Sheik uniu seus pulsos diante de si como o Kamehameha, e então os recuou de modo que eles estavam diante de seu rosto. Uma luz acendeu-se entre suas mãos, e então ela as afastou, com uma bola de ki crescendo. A bola iluminou o céu escuro. Trovões estouravam à distância.

Trunks sabia que Sheik ia machucar o pai dele, então voou desesperadamente em direção a ela. Aí, ela desapareceu. Trunks brecou. Pan podia ouvir seu coração batendo acima do estalo das chamas e dos murmúrios da Elite, que estava reunida ao redor delas. Todos eles percorriam o espaço atrás de Sheik. Nem mesmo o ki dela podia ser sentido. Mas, então, aconteceu.

Uma imensa explosão de luz ocorreu no local onde Sheik estivera e, antes que eles percebessem, a onda de ki tinha atingido Vegeta, e ele bateu no chão com um estrondo. Trunks, furiosíssimo, foi para Sheik, mas ela tinha um escudo de energia que a mantinha protegida. Ele xingou em voz alta. Sheik flutuou até o chão e esperou Vegeta se levantar de novo.

Bulma queria auxiliar Vegeta, e Bra também queria, mas isso só iria complicar as coisas. Vegeta não gostaria de ser distraído.

Vegeta ergueu-se do meio das chamas. Ele voou para frente, e recuou a mão para dar um soco no rosto dela. Mas ela o bloqueou. Vegeta chutou com a força de um supersaiyajin na quarta fase, mas ela também bloqueou sua perna. Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns momentos, antes que ela o empurrasse para o chão como se ele fosse uma mosca. Vegeta ergueu olhos sanguinários para ela.

Pan, Bra, Bulma e Trunks encaravam Sheik. De algum modo, o ki dela tinha aumentado.

_Ela está mais forte do que estava no inferno?_ Pan pensou.

Vegeta se levantou e aumentou seus poderes de modo que uma aura dourada o cercava. A malícia nos olhos de Sheik era ameaçadora.

**"E aí, Vegeta"**, ela disse, **"para mim, esse aquecimento já foi o bastante. O que você acha?"**

A família e Pan sentiram seus queixos caírem em choque. _Isso_ era um aquecimento? Ela era ainda mais forte?

_Alguma coisa está errada_, Pan considerou. _Ela está muito mais forte agora do que estava no inferno, mas não devia ser assim. Nós voltamos no tempo, então ela devia ser igual como no inferno. Talvez ela não estivesse em seu máximo no inferno? Espere, isso não pode estar certo. Ela foi completamente destruída no inferno, então ela teria que ter erguido seus poderes para sobreviver... deve ter algo a ver com o tempo._

**"O que foi? Esse é o seu poder máximo? Isso vai ser fácil demais"**, Sheik disse antes de se virar no rumo dos outros saiyajins. E sorriu. **"Pan"**, ela falou. **"Finalmente eu a reencontro depois de todos esses anos".**

Todos olharam para Pan.

**"Você a conhece?"** Bra perguntou, surpresa.

Pan olhou para Bulma, e então para o rosto de Trunks. Ela não podia contar a verdade. Nem podia deixar que Sheik contasse.

**"Eu nunca a vi em toda a minha vida"**, Pan mentiu.

Sheik deu uma gargalhada. **"Você me encontrou sim, Pan. Mas não sabe quando e como".**

Pan encarou Sheik antes de Sheik falar de novo.

**"Vocês, macacos estúpidos, querem saber a outra razão pela qual estou aqui?"**

Vegeta ergueu os olhos.

**"A outra razão pela qual estou aqui é para matar uma pessoa, porque essa pessoa ia matar alguém muito próximo e... ligado a mim. Não é mesmo, Pan?"** Sheik disse.

Todos os olhos, agora, estavam em Pan. Sheik ia contar, contar a eles tudo o que Kakarotto tinha apagado de suas memórias, quando recuara o tempo.

**"O que quer dizer com matar?"** Pan questionou. **"Eu não vou matar ninguém que não seja mau, e nem ia, antes. Você está mentindo, Sheik".**

**"Estou?"** Sheik deu outra gargalhada. **"Você sabe muito bem o que ia fazer, e é por isso que eu vou te matar. É este o outro motivo pelo qual vim aqui. Então, quando tudo estiver acabado, eu unirei minhas forças com ele... e nós conquistaremos o universo".**

**"Eu não ia matar ninguém, Sheik! Existem pessoas que sabem que eu nunca faria isso sem uma razão adequada"**, Pan disse, com seu sangue fervendo.

Bulma pôs uma mão no ombro de Pan. **"Você está mentindo, Sheik. Isso é trapaça. A Pan que eu conheci com o passar das semanas não mostra nada que sugere que faria algo assim. Pode até perguntar ao meu filho, ele a conhece melhor que qualquer um aqui".**

Antes que Sheik perguntasse a ele, ele falou, **"Nunca acreditarei em você, Sheik. Nunca".**

Sheik virou-se para Pan. **"Mas estava tudo bem definido, não estava, Pan? Era um simples ato de vingança, perfeitamente planejado por você. Devia ter escutado os gritos dele, Pan... Gritaram por misericórdia. O sangue deles manchou a poeira sob seus corpos".**

Pan estava definitivamente furiosa, agora. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou bloquear as palavras de Sheik, mas não conseguiu. Ela cerrou os punhos com tanta força que suas unhas se enterraram em suas mãos, extraindo sangue. Seu ki também estava se levantando. Todos eles olhavam para ela, sabendo o que Sheik estava falando. Todos eles sabiam o destino que tinha caído sobre seu pai e seu avô. Todos sabiam que eles tinham morrido, e que ela nunca tinha superado a perda deles, de verdade. Isto estava levando-a a seus limites. Ela estava ficando com raiva, e depressa. Ela começou a rosnar antes de abrir os olhos e encarar Sheik.

**"E eles nem se despediram de você, não é mesmo?"** Concluiu Sheik, sorridente.

Pan gritou alto ao se transformar em supersaiyajin. E então subiu para o segundo nível, com sua raiva alimentada pelas palavras de Sheik. Trunks e os outros saiyajins a encararam com olhos arregalados; até mesmo Vegeta ficou impressionado. Ela sempre fizera segredo, não contara a ninguém que podia erguer tão alto o seu poder. Ela pôs as mãos na testa e desapareceu.

Sheik fez um som confuso.

Pan reapareceu diante da inimiga tão depressa para o olho saiyajin que Sheik não teve tempo de bloquear o soco que veio em sua direção. Sheik levou uma chuva de socos.

**"Nunca..."** respirou Pan,** "... nunca critique a minha família".**

E ela reduziu seu poder, os braços caindo inertes nos lados de seu corpo.

Trunks aproximou-se dela e pôs uma mão em seu ombro. Ela virou-se para ele.

**"Por que nunca me contou que é assim tão poderosa?"** Ele perguntou.

**"Eu... eu acho que não considerei muito importante. A força é uma herança de família"**, ela disse.** "Se quer saber, você é muito gatinho nesse terceiro nível de supersaiyajin".**

Trunks massageou os braços dela com as mãos, embaraçado.

Mas Sheik não tinha terminado. Ela voou rapidamente para seu lugar. Estava furiosa, e uma aura azul a cercava.

**"Foi um belo golpe esse, Pan, mas não foi o suficiente para me impedir de falar. Era você, Trunks. Era você quem ela ia matar. Ela mal podia esperar para ter o seu sangue nas mãos".**

**"Isso não é verdade"**, Pan falou.

Trunks já tinha ouvido o suficiente. Matá-lo? Nunca.

**"Trunks tinha cometido um crime horrível. Foi isso o que ela pensou, e ia se vingar..."**

Sheik não teve a chance de concluir isto, pois Trunks tinha gritado de fúria, e chutado-a com toda a força que tinha.

**"Ela nunca faria isso porque ela não é esse tipo de pessoa... e ela me ama!"** Ele gritou antes de disparar um golpe de ki em Sheik. Vegeta flutuou para o alto, para ajudar seu filho.

Bra correu para Pan. Viu a expressão triste no rosto dela.

**"Não deixe que Sheik a atinja, Pan"**, Bra disse. **"Ela é uma piranha manipuladora que só quer irritar você. Eu sei que você sente muita saudade deles, mas eles quereriam que você fosse feliz. Que diabo, quem sabe foi Sheik quem os matou!"**

Pan sorriu, mas, no fundo, ela estava desmoronando por dentro. Trunks tinha dito que ela nunca faria tal coisa porque ela o amava... mas ela o fizera. Ela o fizera, e teria feito. Ela não era a pessoa que todos pensavam que ela era. Ela tinha dado ouvidos à cabeça, que a fizera ir contra a vontade em seu coração. Sheik tinha razão.

Mas não. Ela não podia deixar que Sheik vencesse. Sheik tinha destruído sua família, feito com que ela desperdiçasse seis anos de sua infância. Ela não deixaria que ela ganhasse, não podia. Pan tinha mudado. Ela não era quem ela mesma fizera ser. Ela amava Trunks, e não fracassaria.

* * *

Bulma engasgou quando tanto Trunks quanto Vegeta desabaram no chão depois de um golpe de Sheik. Pan sabia o que tinha que fazer.

_Sheik, leia a minha mente!_ Ela gritou dentro de sua cabeça. _Leia a minha mente, leia o que eu estou pensando, porque eu sei que você pode!_

Pan encarava Sheik, que estava encarando-a com choque e fascínio.

_É, é isso, Sheik!_ Pan pensou. _Eu sei que você pode ler mentes, e que nós já nos encontramos antes, na forma que você está agora. Surpresa? Bom, eu sei que você esta. Sim, eu ia matar Trunks, mas aí eu descobri a verdade. É, a verdade. O que eu queria fazer era errado, mas agora eu não vou matá-lo. Está intrigado? Bom, vou lhe contar... mas não agora. Se Trunks e Vegeta não a destruírem antes, falarei com você mais tarde. Vou lhe contar como eu sei a verdade, vou lhe contar o que você quer saber._

Sheik a fitava com olhos rígidos.

Pan prosseguiu, _Se pensa que pode destruí-los e então me procurar, você está errada. Eles não desistem com facilidade, Sheik, nenhum deles, nem nós. Ou você morre sem saber como eu descobri, ou morre sabendo. Mas não importa, eles não se aliarão a você... eles não acreditam em você._

Pan concluiu o que queria falar. Queria uma vingançazinha pessoal sobre Sheik. Se não tivesse a chance de contar a ela, não importava. Ela amaria Trunks para sempre.

* * *

Goten perambulava de um lado para o outro na frente de Chichi, que estava sentada no sofá. Ele estivera fazendo isso durante a hora que se passara, desde que o alarme fora disparado. Seus braços estavam cruzados diante do peito, os dentes cerrados. Ele estava preocupado. Acabara de sentir o ki de Pan no campo de batalha, e o ki do inimigo, muito alto.

Chichi, contudo, estava ficando irritada.

**"Goten"**, ela disparou,** "se der mais um passo, vai fazer um buraco no carpete!"**

**"Mamãe, Pan está lá... e eu estou preocupado"**, ele disse, enfim sentando-se.

**"Pan é crescida e sabe se cuidar sozinha. Vai ficar bem".**

Goten suspirou e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Queria ter concluído seus estudos; assim, estaria lá fora, sendo um da elite.

* * *

Sheik desapareceu. Uma fração de segundo mais tarde, apareceu atrás de Trunks e o atacou. Vegeta aproveitou a chance para esmurrá-la, mas ela estendeu os braços e o bloqueou. Todos os três desapareceram, e reapareceram de novo em um combate corpo a corpo frenético. Sheik usava uma mão para cada saiyajin, determinada a ganhar a briga. O rei e o príncipe cada um tinha suas determinações. Vegeta queria paz, não acreditava que seu planeta viveria para sempre em guerra; também tinha família. E Trunks, ele tinha alguém com quem queria compartilhar sua vida, alguém com quem queria se unir completamente.

Mas algo não lhe fazia sentido. Sheik tinha mostrado a eles cenas, imagens da última guerra, imagens com Pan nelas, e então ela agia como se conhecesse Pan, acusando-a de querer assassiná-lo. Não, não era como se ele não acreditasse em Sheik. Pan nunca faria isso com ele. Era o que Sheik tinh dito. Sheik tinha dito que Pan desejava matar alguém que era íntimo e ligado a ela. Ele era ligado a Sheik? Seria essa a explicação para as dores incomuns? Não, não podia ser. Era impossível, ele não podia lembrar de um momento de sua vida em que se sentira separado de seu corpo. Mas isso ainda o intrigava. Ele queria descobrir mais, quando não havia mais nada. Talvez Pan soubesse... ela estava nas imagens e no argumento de Sheik. Ele tinha que perguntar-lhe.

Vegeta voou e começou a disparar dúzias de ataques a Sheik, Trunks imitando-o. Mas Sheik era forte demais, e desviou-se de todos eles a não ser dos últimos. Mas foram poucos golpes. Seriam necessários mais para derrotá-la.


	21. A Fusão

** Capítulo 20: ****Fusão**

Eles estavam perdendo. Nada que tentavam adiantava: nenhum golpe ou ataque a atingia – ela era rápida demais, forte demais. Sangue sempre era derramado: o sangue vermelho dos saiyajins, o sangue verde de Sheik.

Todos recuaram.

Sheik estava com a mão sobre a perna esquerda. Quando a removeu, um profundo corte estava evidente. Ela estava respirando normalmente, como se não tivesse se esforçado.

Vegeta apoiava as mãos na cintura. Seu cabelo vermelho da quarta fase de supersaiyajin estava coberto de suor e poeira. Sua cauda balançava-se frouxamente atrás dele, e seu tórax, que estava coberto de sangue vermelho devido à transformação, estava recoberto de sangue. O traje estava destruído nos joelhos.

Na terceira fase da transformação, Trunks sentia muitas dores. Agarrava o tórax, pois a dor o trespassava. Havia um profundo corte em seu rosto, e sangue pingava pela face. O sangue misturava-se àquele que pingava de seus olhos. Ele respirava com dificuldade, o suor umedecendo a roupa, que estava puída nos joelhos e nos cotovelos.

Sheik começou a rir. **"Vocês são todos uns idiotas. Não existe meio de vocês me destruírem. Eu ainda tenho energia e vigor de sobra!"**

Trunks engasgou-se quando o poder de Sheik aumentou ainda mais. Não havia como brecá-la! Seu poder cresceu tanto que estava muito maior que o de Vegeta. E, sem aviso, ela deu um soco que derrubou Trunks no chão. Quando Vegeta baixou os olhos para o filho, ela viu ali uma chance, e o chutou com tanta força no braço, que o braço dele virou e se quebrou. Ele gritou de dor antes de Sheik acertá-lo com um ataque, enviando-o para o chão.

Seu objetivo principal era destruir Vegeta antes de destruir o resto dos saiyajins, que observavam. Contudo, ela pouparia a vida de Trunks; colocá-lo-ia completamente sob seu controle, e dominaria o universo.

Ela começou a atacar Pan, Bra e Bulma. As três defenderam-se o melhor possível, mas ainda assim a inimiga conseguiu atingi-las. Os guerreiros de elite deram seu melhor para proteger a rainha, a princesa e Pan. Mas isso não era o suficiente para Trunks.

Ele estava esparramado sobre pedras que feriam suas costas, mas isso não importava. Ele viu o braço do pai ser quebrado – pôde ouvir o estalo – e viu quando Sheik virou-se contra aquelas que ele amava, sabendo que seu poder era maior que o delas. Poeira e fumaça subiram aos céus, bloqueando sua visão, mas ele sabia que o pai tinha ido ajudá-las a desviarem-se dos golpes de ki. Trunks estava cansado, queria apenas relaxar, mas sabia que não podia. Ele não podia desistir, nunca.

Ele nunca sentira tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, durante toda a vida. Aquilo o queimava, fazia-o ferver e arder. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando se livrar da raiva e do ódio. Ele estava enjoado. Queria ajudar, mas algo o impedia, como se ele estivesse esperando por alguma coisa. Trunks de repente exalou um brilho dourado, cerrando os punhos. Ele rosnou alto de dor e de fúria. Sentou-se lentamente antes de se pôr de pé; estava tremendo, mas isso não era nada comparado com que ele sentia por dentro. Ele respirava com dificuldade, uns rosnados saindo de sua garganta, seu ki subindo. Ele olhou através da fumaça. Apesar de estar ligado apenas parcialmente a Pan, podia sentir a dor e o sofrimento dela. E isso foi a última gota para ele.

**"NÃO!"** Ele gritou antes de cerrar os dentes para engolir os gritos, e cerrando os punhos com tanta força, que as unhas feriram a pele. Seu corpo todo começou a brilhar. Ele não podia mais se conter. Soltou um grito antes de seu corpo ser tomado pela luz.

* * *

Sheik continuou a disparar bolas de ki. Apenas alguém com um poder maior que ela poderia pará-la. Mas Vegeta sentiu o aumento no poder de Trunks. Enquanto impedia Sheik e seus golpes, ele observou o filho.

Quando a luz desapareceu, Trunks estava diferente. Seu longo cabelo dourado havia sumido. Ele agarrava a cabeça em dor.

Trunks podia sentir o poder dentro dele. Mas era doloroso. Em sua mente, lampejavam imagens de Pan, da família e de Sheik. Ele tinha que explodir. E foi isso que fez.

Os gritos pararam, a luz se foi. No mesmo local, estava Trunks, agora na quarta fase de supersaiyajin. Seu cabelo cor de lavanda estava arrepiado dos lados, mechas caindo por seus ombros. Seu tórax estava vermelho, assim como os olhos e a cauda.

Vegeta admirou-se. **"Ele finalmente conseguiu".**

Pan pôde sentir a mudança em Trunks, mas não conseguia vê-lo para ter certeza. Mas, logo depois, isso foi possível. Quando ela percebeu, os golpes de ki tinham parado, e Sheik estava voando pelos ares. O motivo? Trunks. Ele tinha conseguido atingi-la inesperadamente.

Vegeta juntou-se a ele, e fitou o filho, que fitava Sheik.

**"Trunks?"** Ele chamou.

O rapaz o fitou, os olhos de pai e filho se encontraram. Vegeta sorriu. Trunks correspondeu.

Os vinte minutos seguintes foram favoráveis para os saiyajins. Estava melhor que antes, mas Sheik ainda era mais poderosa que eles.

Pan mordeu o lábio quando olhou para o céu. Sabia que Sheik iria ganhar.

A energia de Trunks e Vegeta estava desaparecendo, enquanto Sheik parecia estar indo bem. Ela desejou poder ajudar. E então se lembrou.

**"Mas é claro!"** Ela sussurrou **"Os brincos!".**

Ela os tirou de sua bota e os examinou de perto. Lembrava-se do que o avô tinha lhe contado: dois saiyajins com a mesma altura e as mesmas habilidades. Trunks podia fundir-se com Vegeta! Mas ela examinou Vegeta. As reservas de energia dele estavam quase no fim; ele não teria forças para sobreviver à fusão.

Havia outra pessoa: Goten. Mesmo ele não estando no quarto nível de transformação, ele tinha a mesma altura que Trunks, e era forte. Ela podia confiar nele e em Trunks para que a forma fusionada atingisse altos níveis de poder. Colocou dois dedos na testa e sumiu. Em vinte segundos, estava de volta com Goten a tiracolo.

**"Mas que diabos estou fazendo aqui?"** Ele exclamou antes de encarar Pan.

**"Precisamos de ajuda, Goten"**, ela disse olhando para o céu. Goten seguiu o seu olhar e observou a luta antes de virar-se para uma pessoa que o chamava.

**"Bra!"** Ele exclamou.

**"O que está fazendo aqui, Goten? Estamos enrascados... a Pan te trouxe para ajudar?"** Bra perguntou.

Pan fitou Bra, e depois Goten antes de abrir a mão para revelar os brincos em sua palma. Eles ficaram engasgados com a beleza da jóia. Bulma aproximou-se para também examiná-los.

**"Não temos tempo a desperdiçar"**, ela disse. **"Estes são os brincos Potala. Dois seres com a mesma altura, as mesmas habilidades e o mesmo sexo podem se fundir e tornar-se um único ser muito forte. O ser terá as características dos dois lutadores envolvidos. Se um dos lutadores for mais forte que o outro, então o mais forte poderá ajudar o outro a aumentar seus poderes. Até mesmo alguns dos ataques são copiados. Eu a princípio achei que Trunks poderia fundir-se a Vegeta, mas este parece estar enfraquecendo. Ele pode não sobreviver à fusão. Portanto, achei que Goten poderia fundir-se a Trunks. Assim, Sheik pode ser derrotada".**

Bra, Bulma e Goten acenaram. Sabiam que era a melhor idéia que tinham. A única.

* * *

Sheik atirou Vegeta pelo ar, e então bloqueou um golpe dado por Trunks. Vegeta refez-se e acertou Sheik em cheio nas costas, fazendo-a arquear-se. Trunks concluiu o ataque ao chutar Sheik no meio do estômago, mandando-a para o chão. Vegeta começou a respirar com dificuldade. Sheik estava forçando-o a usar todas as suas forças, e ele não poderia ficar naquele nível por muito tempo. Trunks estava saindo-se melhor, por ser sua primeira vez naquela transformação.

Sheik estava furiosa, muito furiosa. Ela atacou Vegeta, mas ele desviou-se e acertou seu joelho na virilha dela. Ela rosnou alto antes de apontar um dedo para Trunks e os guerreiros que assistiam a tudo do chão. Trunks, Pan, Bra, Bulma, Goten e os guerreiros de elite foram congelados. Sheik riu para Vegeta antes de esmurrá-lo no rosto, quebrando seu nariz. Os saiyajins só podiam assistir seu rei e pai ser torturado até a exaustão.

Os saiyajins tentaram escapar de sua paralisia, mas era impossível. Bulma sentia a dor de Vegeta. Ela estava desmoronando, e chorava. Tudo o que ela queria era ajudá-lo, mas não podia. Nem Bra nem Trunks podiam. Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Bra: o pai poderia não sobreviver.

Pan, por sua vez, sentia como se tudo fosse culpa sua, por querer assassinar Trunks para começo de conversa. Se Vegeta fosse morto, ela não seria capaz de perdoar a si mesma. Ela seria incapaz de esconder tudo de Trunks, nadinha. Ela desmoronaria. E seria culpada pela morte de Vegeta, assim como fora culpada pela de Trunks. Mas não podia fazer nada. Ela olhou para Bra e Bulma: ambas estavam tentando sair da paralisia, mas sem sucesso. Nada podia ser feito contra a magia que fora posta sobre elas.

Ela fez contato visual com Trunks. Apesar de ele estar bem longe, ela podia sentir o medo dele. Medo por si mesmo? Não. Ele estava com medo pelo bem-estar de sua família e de Pan. Sheik tinha-os todos presos.

Pan podia sentir os olhos ficando marejados de lágrimas. Ela não podia chorar, não podia desistir de sentir esperança. Mas uma lágrima caiu. Isso era pior que o inferno – seria o inferno, todo de novo.

Vegeta ergueu os olhos para Sheik, que sorria com malícia. Seu orgulho estava dizendo-lhe que ele ainda podia conseguir, podia sair daquela situação. Mas seu coração estava dizendo-lhe que não. Ele estava completamente exausto. Mas estava plenamente acordado; eram nulos os sinais de inconsciência. Ele deu as últimas forças para pôr as mãos no pescoço de Sheik: as dela estavam no seu, mesmo não o asfixiando. Ele ouviu os gritos por ele, especialmente os de Bulma. Outros saiyajins chegaram ao local, mas não foram mais longe que os de elite – também foram paralisados.

**"Nunca achei que veria este dia"**, Sheik falou. **"O grande ditador do universo sendo derrotado pelo sucessor. Eu quero que você saiba que seu filho será de grande ajuda quando se unir a mim".**

**"Ele nunca fará isso"**, Vegeta disse, engasgado, cuspindo sangue pela boca. Sheik sorriu antes de aumentar seu poder de modo que uma aura azul a cercou. Os gritos ficaram mais altos. Vegeta mandou as mensagens finais para Bulma. Sheik sorriu antes de aproximar-se do rosto de Vegeta, que podia sentir seu hálito frio no rosto. Ele quis vomitar e quis saber o que ela estava fazendo. Ela roçou os lábios nos de Vegeta, antes de fechar os olhos, abrir a boca e colar os lábios aos dele.

No chão, os saiyajins estavam chocados enquanto Sheik beijava Vegeta e ele tentava impedi-la.

Sheik beijou Vegeta com os lábios vermelho-sangue, mas não porque ele a atraía. Ela não tinha sentimentos – queria a energia dele. Vegeta estava tentando não gritar contra os lábios de Sheik. Era uma dor inimaginável porque Sheik estava drenando sua energia, até mesmo aquela que tinha sido usada.

A pele ao redor de sua boca começou a se inflar enquanto a energia rugia pelo corpo dela, e Sheik estava adorando. Ela gemeu contra os lábios dele, e ele lutava para que ela parasse. A aura dela começou a ficar dourada.

Vegeta deixou que os braços soltassem os de Sheik. Estava inerte no aperto dela. Lentamente, Vegeta decaiu todas as fases da super transformação, até estar no nível normal. A pele inflada voltou ao normal. A aura ao redor de Sheik começou a girar e brilhar como se houvesse um vendaval ao redor dele, até que finalmente acabou.

Sheik afastou-se de Vegeta. O sangue dele estava evidente em seu rosto e boca. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto quando a energia entrou por completo em seu rosto. Ainda segurava Vegeta, pelo pescoço. Olhou nos olhos dela antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido, **"Se eu não morrer em uma hora, você morrerá. É esse o poder do meu beijo".**

Vegeta rosnou para ela.

Ela sorriu malignamente para ele. **"O fim, a conclusão, o término... é a morte".**

Vegeta desistiu da forma super, e Sheik o soltou. Ele caiu no chão, levantando poeira. Sheik o olhou. As chamas ao redor iluminava tudo, e o trovão estremecia a terra. Ela faria isso a todos os homens nos quais pudesse tocar, e absorveria o poder das mulheres pelas mãos. Mas não precisaria de tanto poder agora.

A paralisia acabou. Bulma correu para Vegeta, seguida por Bra. Os guerreiros da elite aguardavam uma ordem. Pan e Goten olharam para o céu, para Sheik. A fusão deveria ser feita logo.

Trunks atacou Sheik; ela desviou-se dele e o acertou no ombro. Ele rosnou antes de envolvê-la em combate corpo-a-corpo, Sheik bloqueando todos os golpes dele, Trunks bloqueando todos os de Sheik. Sheik tentou golpear Trunks com o joelho, e ele tentou acertá-la com o seu joelho, de modo que os joelhos de ambos se esbarraram. Ela deu uma cabeçada em Trunks, que voou pelos ares antes de desaparecer e reaparecer diante de Sheik, acertando várias bolas de energia nela e fazendo que ela caísse no chão. Ela rugiu antes de voar até ele.

E assim foi por mais dez minutos. O sol nasceria em uma hora. Trunks empurrou Sheik para longe de si e colocou as mãos para trás de si. **"Ataque Big Bang!"** Ele gritou ao atirar um imenso raio de luz na direção de Sheik. Esta não o notou a tempo e foi atingida, caindo com um estrondo no chão.

Enquanto Trunks via seu ataque causar uma grande cratera, Pan virou-se para Goten. **"Vá até o máximo de seu poder!"**

Goten fez como ela disse, e chegou ao segundo nível de transformação. Pan correu adiante e chamou Trunks, que baixou os olhos para ela. Ela fez um sinal para que ele descesse e a procurasse. Ele olhou para a poeira levantada pelo ataque, que estava assentando, e pousou diante dela. A transformação o tinha deixado dez centímetros mais alto do que ele realmente era.

**"O que foi?"** Ele perguntou – sua voz estava mais profunda do que o normal. Pan sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha – mas agora não era a hora de pensar nisso.

**"Trunks, já sei como derrotar Sheik?"** Ela abriu a mão e mostrou os brincos para ele.

Ele estranhou. **"Brincos?"**

**"Não são brincos normais; são brincos para fusão. Coloque um deles na orelha direita; Goten colocará o outro na orelha esquerda. Vocês dois se fundirão em um ser superpoderoso que deverá ser capaz de derrotar Sheik"**, Pan explicou.

Ele acenou e pôs a mão na face dela, antes de baixar o rosto e a beijar gentilmente nos lábios. **"Como está o meu pai?"**

**"Está bem por agora. Mas ainda inconsciente"**, ela declarou antes de atirar um brinco para Goten. **"Iguale o seu poder ao dele".** Ela disse.

Trunks voltou para o segundo nível. Ficou mais baixo, estava nu da cintura para cima, e os cabelos ficaram dourados.

Pan atirou-lhe um brinco. **"Tome o tempo que quiser e se assegure de que sua energia está igual à dele. Vocês dois só vão ter meia hora de fusão. Eu cuidarei de Sheik".**

Ela decolou no ar, ignorando os gritos de Trunks para que não se matasse. Sheik observava enquanto Pan parou diante dela.

**"Sheik".**

**"Pan". **A outra olhou para Pan antes de perguntar. **"Eu estava mentindo quando disse que você sabia quem eu era. Mas aí você me disse para ler a sua mente, e me disse que já me viu nessa forma, quando eu sei que isso não é verdade, sua vadia. Como sabe que leio mentes?".**

**"Eu sei muito a seu respeito, Sheik. Você pode ler mentes, causar paralisia e manipular os seres para que façam o que você quer que eles façam"**, Pan retrucou, lembrando-se de quando Sheik a fizera chocar-se numa pedra no inferno.

**"Como você soube disso?"** Sheik perguntou furiosa.

Pan espiou Trunks, que estava se esforçando para igualar suas energias às de Goten. **"Só um minuto".**

**"Não, conte-me agora! Você mentiu quando eu contei a eles que você ia matar o Trunks, mas uma coisa que eu não entendo é como você não ficou tão surpresa quando eu disse isso. Você deveria ter pensado, **_Ei, como ela soube disso, do meu plano_**?"**

**"Escute, eu ia matar Trunks, mas aí descobri a verdade. Foi você quem matou a minha família... e o fez controlando a mente de Trunks".**

Sheik ficou engasgada. **"Como descobriu isso?"**

**"Eu te disse, Sheik. Já nos encontramos antes. Estávamos apenas nós duas, e você me contou toda a verdade. Você conectou uma parte de si a Trunks e, quando tentou desligar-se, não conseguiu. Se Trunks morrer, você morre"**, Pan disse.

Sheik rosnou, **"Se eu morrer, então o Trunks morre como você disse. Isso não a abala?".**

**"Ele não morrerá, tenho absoluta certeza disso. Você é quem não acredita"**, Pan disse, pondo uma mão sobre o coração. **"Eu conheci o seu passado e o seu presente, Sheik... e espero nunca encontrar o seu futuro".**

**"Pan"**, ameaçou-a Sheik, **"o seu fim chegará. Assim que os outros saírem do meu caminho, eu adorarei sugar a sua energia de seu corpo. Pense nisso como uma honra a uma sobrevivente".**

* * *

Trunks assistia Pan enfurecer Sheik enquanto colocava o brinco.

Ele sentiu um puxão, assim como Goten. Ao redor deles, tudo ficou roxo e azul. Os brincos brilhavam intensamente. Eles se viraram um para frente do outro. Os saiyajins observaram os dois corpos colidirem – e então houve um lampejo de luz. Protegeram os olhos e, quando os abriram, ficaram engasgados de surpresa.

Ali, estava um guerreiro usando a roupa azul-escura de Goten e as botas e luvas com detalhes dourados de Trunks. Os cabelos eram arrepiados como os de Vegeta na segunda fase de transformação, mas mechas caíam sobre seu rosto. A cauda dourada balançava-se loucamente atrás dele. Os brincos balançavam em suas orelhas.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para o céu, aonde Sheik discutia com Pan. Seu poder era igual ao de Trunks no quarto super-nível.

O guerreiro voou para junto de Pan, e foi aí que ela o viu pela primeira vez. Ele era fascinante.

**"Qual é o seu nome?"** Pan perguntou.

**"É Gottenks".**

Gottenks encarou Sheik, e subiu para o terceiro super-nível. Era igual a um quinto super-nível, se isso existisse. Pan, Bulma, Bra e os guerreiros ficaram perplexos. Os poderes de Sheik e Gottenks estavam exatamente iguais – nem um mínimo maior um que o outro. Se Gottenks fosse capaz de subir para a quarta fase, ele com certeza destruiria Sheik. Mas, do contrário, era questão de quem tinha as melhores técnicas e velocidade.

Sheik fuzilava Gottenks com os olhos. Seria difícil. Ela não podia destruir a forma fusionada, pois assim destruiria Trunks. Sua idéia era enfraquecer a fusão, até que o tempo acabasse. Tinha um plano B que não queria usar, mas poderia ser útil caso tudo desse errado para ela. Ela o poupava para quando estivesse enrascada. Sheik viu a eleita do Rei no chão. Ela seria uma boa vítima para roubar energias, mas Sheik sabia que teria que esperar até que a barra estivesse limpa.

Pan pousou do lado de Bra, e as duas viram os oponentes voarem em direção um ao outro e lutarem com tudo o que tinham

* * *

Vegeta acordou de sua inconsciência e deu de cara com sua amada. Ele sentou-se, para a irritação de Bulma, que lhe ordenava que descansasse. Erguendo os olhos, ele viu um ser enfrentando Sheik. **"Quem é aquele?"** Ele disse, rouco.

**"Trunks e Goten, em uma forma fusionada".**

Vegeta ficou perplexo com o poder da criatura. E então se lembrou que tinha um prazo para viver.

**"Há quanto tempo ela sugou o meu poder?"** Vegeta perguntou.

**"Há quinze ou vinte minutos"**, Bulma retrucou.

Vegeta observou a criatura fusionada. Ele teria que ajudar. Não lhe restava muito tempo antes que caísse em sono eterno. Levantou-se e tropeçou um tanto, mas isso não o impediria. Subiu para o segundo super-nível, e estava para voar quando Bulma o impediu.

**"Eu tenho que ir"**, ele disse antes de levitar.

**"Por quê?"** Ela questionou, apavorada por ele.

**"Para nos salvar a todos"**, ele disse, voando até Gottenks. Se ele sobrevivesse, pouparia vidas: Bulma e seus filhos seriam poupados da dor; e os saiyajins ainda teriam um rei. Ele havia determinado que abdicaria do trono quando seus dois filhos estivessem casados e com filhos.

* * *

Gottenks chutou Sheik, mas ela bloqueou e o socou. Ele, porém, também bloqueou. Ela rosnou alto, antes de voar no céu noturno. Gottenks disparou atrás dela, mas foi incapaz de alcançá-la. Ele rosnou antes de atirar um feixe de energia na direção dela. Ela percebeu e o desviou com um tapa, mas Gottenks estava pronto para ela. Socou-a no rosto, um soco que a fez cuspir sangue e saliva. Estava para chutá-la quando ela desapareceu. Ele se virou e se encolheu a tempo de desviar-se de um de seus socos, mas ela percebeu e o chutou na virilha.

Pan, Bra e Bulma assistiam. Goten e Sheik, para elas, não eram nada além de pontinhos à distância. E viram quando Vegeta os encontrou.

Sheik estava para acertar Gottenks quando foi atingida na têmpora, e voou à direita. Gottenks ergueu os olhos e viu Vegeta, sorrindo-lhe antes de erguer o punho por cima do ombro, segurando a mão de Sheik. Ele a puxou por cima do ombro e a socou no ventre, fazendo sangue jorrar de sua boca. Quando percebeu, Gottenks estava sendo atingido por Sheik. Mas, de repente, não estava mais, e ele abriu os olhos para ver Vegeta lutando contra ela. No segundo nível, ele não era igual a Sheik, e não podia aumentar seu poder. Sheik estava vencendo.

**"Saia daqui, Vegeta!"** Gottenks berrou, mas era tarde. Vegeta desmoronou no chão, onde a batalha acontecia. Ele ficou caído, imóvel... mas ainda vivo. Não tinha contado a Gottenks que tinha apenas quarenta minutos de vida. Não tinha medo de morrer. Mas temia morrer sem motivo, por algo que podia ser prevenido.

Gottenks rosnou para Sheik antes de estender a mão. **"Fita Atômica!"**

Duas fitas de energia atracaram-se em Sheik. Uma enroscou-se em suas pernas, e a outra em seu tronco. Ela se debateu, e ergueu os olhos para ver Gottenks diante dela. Nos dois minutos seguintes, socos e chutes a acertaram. Quando o ataque acabou, Sheik era uma massa sanguinolenta. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam ensangüentados, e seus cabelos loiros estavam esverdeados, tingidos por seu sangue.

As fitas desapareceram, mas, antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, foi acertada por golpes de energia e atirada ao chão. Gottenks a esperou. Sua roupa estava rasgada, de modo que o tórax estava evidente.

Sheik levantou-se do chão e viu Gottenks fitando-a. Ele parecia ter técnicas melhores que as dela, mas ela tinha velocidade. Atirou uma bola de energia e um raio de energia na direção dele, e ele contra-atacou. Os dois raios se encontraram a meio caminho, e uma bola se formou. A princípio, foi no rumo de Gottenks, e então no rumo de Sheik. Gottenks esforçou-se mais, assim como Sheik.

* * *

À distância, os saiyajins podiam ver as demonstrações de poderes. Bulma não conseguia ficar parada. Vegeta não lhe respondia depois de ter sido atirado ao chão. O fogo ao redor deles estava quase todo extinto, mas uma tempestade se aproximava. Lampejos de raios e rugidos de trovões enchiam o céu e podiam ser ouvidos.

Ela olhou para Pan e para a filha. Ambas também estavam ansiosas. Ela não podia ficar. Saiu correndo e estava para voar quando alguém segurou a sua mão. Virou-se e viu seu guarda pessoal prendendo-a.

**"Solte-me".**

**"Não"**, ele retrucou. **"Tenho ordens do Rei de impedir que milady participe ou ajude em algo que é muito perigoso para milady. Ele não quer que a senhora se machuque, milady. Fique aqui, onde está segura".**

**"Naishow, cale a boca e me solte. Eu sei o que estou fazendo"**, Bulma disse. Os outros saiyajins, incluindo Pan e Bra, estavam observando-a. **"Não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Mesmo se não puder ajudar, posso estimulá-los, ou avisá-los do perigo, e... eu...".**

Pan baixou os olhos para o chão. Também não queria estar ali. Queria ver o que estava acontecendo, ver se o plano do avô estava dando certo, se Trunks e Goten estavam bem. Ela preferiria morrer a vê-los morrer. Ergueu os olhos e, rápida como um raio, saiu voando rumo a eles. Bra viu o que ela estava fazendo, e adivinhou o propósito. Ela olhou para os olhos da mãe antes de sair atrás de Pan.

Bulma fixou as figuras que desapareciam antes de fitar Naishow. **"Elas estão indo atrás deles! Por que eu não posso ir? Elas são tão importantes quanto eu, então por que você não as impediu?"**

Naishow não respondeu. Bulma ia continuar a falar quando ouviu a voz de Vegeta em sua mente, graças ao elo.

_Bulma, não vá_, Vegeta pensou, enfrentando dores.

_Por quê? Eles precisam de ajuda. Elas foram. Por que eu não posso ir?_

_Elas são jovens e despreocupadas. E estão nos corações de Gottenks. Isso pode ajudar. Os guerreiros precisarão de ordens na batalha – é por isso que eles precisam de você. Se você for, não poderá ajudá-los. Não vá_ E, com isso, ele voltou a desmaiar.

Bulma parou de se debater e sossegou.

* * *

Dentro dos corações dos saiyajins, havia comoção e alarme. Sheik ainda estava viva, Gottenks ainda estava fusionado. Mas isso não duraria eternamente. Ele só tinha mais quinze minutos e, a esse ponto, ninguém estava vencendo.

Gottenks olhava dentro dos olhos de Sheik. Ali havia raiva e, pior, maldade.

Sheik olhava para Gottenks. Se queria enfraquecê-lo depressa, precisaria de mais energia. Usaria a esposa do Rei, pois ela era muito forte. Ela olhou além de Gottenks, e viu Bulma, de pé diante dos outros saiyajins. Ela então olhou para o chão, viu Pan e Bra. Não tiraria a energia de Pan. Não, ela pagaria pelo que descobrira. Se precisasse de mais, Bra seria a vítima.

Ela sorriu para Gottenks antes de pôr a mão sobre seu coração frio e desaparecer.

Para onde ela fora?


	22. Sinto Sua Dor

**Capítulo 21**

**Senti Sua Dor**

Gottenks procurou por Sheik ao redor de si. Olhou para o inconsciente Vegeta lá embaixo, no terreno empoeirado, e então para Bra e para Pan. Ele nem podia sentir o ki de Sheik.

Ele a viu, mas não podia impedir o que ia acontecer.

Bulma viu Sheik desaparecer, mas foi tarde demais quando viu para onde ela tinha ido. Em menos de um segundo, ela tinha paralisado os outros saiyajins ao redor de Bulma e estava drenando sua energia.

A mão de Sheik tocava o rosto de Bulma, cobrindo sua boca, drenando sua energia. Bulma era como uma marionete, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa a não ser gritar de dor por sua vida estar sendo arrancada dela. Sheik estava adorando, entretanto: o poder estava restaurando a energia que ela tinha perdido e fazendo seu ki aumentar.

Gottenks viu o que ela estava fazendo, e voou para lá o mais rápido que podia enquanto via Bulma ser lentamente drenada.

Sheik atirou a rainha do Planeta Vegeta na poeira. Gottenks veio por trás dela e, antes que Sheik pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Gottenks tinha enfiado a mão em seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela derrapasse de cara no chão. Gottenks aproximou-se de Bulma e checou para ver se ela estava bem. Ela lhe sorriu fracamente.

Gottenks ficou cheio de raiva. Uniu-se a Sheik, que estava esperando por ele no céu, e lutou com toda a intensidade que podia, mas agora estava mais difícil. A energia de Bulma tinha feito Sheik mais poderosa que Gottenks. Nos cinco minutos posteriores, foi o pior da pior das lutas. O sangue estava em todos os olhos; seus sangues misturando-se nas roupas um do outro, vermelho rubi e verde.

Eles pararam. Gottenks estava ofegante. Sua roupa fora arrancada de seu tronco, exibindo o abdome tonificado. Tinha inúmeros arranhões de um dos golpes de ki de Sheik, que se dividiam em pequenos dardos de luz que o arranharam. Seus olhos também sangravam. Os cabelos loiros de Sheik estavam molhados, tingidos de verde por seu sangue. Ela tinha novos cortes nela, pois os outros tinham sarado por causa da energia de Bulma.

Ela olhou para ele antes de atirar bolas de energia nele. Ele desviou-se de sua maioria, mas as últimas o atingiram com tanta força que ele disparou rumo ao chão, mas Sheik o apanhou e o prendeu em uma chave de braço. Ele não podia pôr as mãos nela. Seu cabelo de supersaiyajin três se entrelaçou entre eles.

**"Eu não vou matar você até que a fusão acabe**", ela disse rouca. Sua respiração gelada era como agulhadas no pescoço dele.

**"O quê?"** Gottenks falou. Tentou se mexer.

**"Você não pode se mover. Talvez se eu destruir um dos brincos nas suas orelhas, então vocês podem se separar... eles devem ser a razão de sua fusão**", ela sussurrou.

Mas Gottenks tinha ouvido-a bastante bem. Não podia deixar que ela acabasse com a fusão quando ele ainda tinha dez minutos restando para matá-la. Ele nunca desistiria. Nunca.

Ele enroscou seus dedos em punhos e liberou sua energia. A explosão dourada a fez soltar Gottenks, e ela foi recoberta de socos. Ela começou a bloqueá-los, e então o empurrou para trás.

Gottenks rosnou.

**"Kamikaze Vivo!" **Ele disse.

Uma luz multicolorida engolfou-o antes de girar ao redor dele e espiralar em direção de Sheik. Ela saiu do caminho, mas não o bastante. Um grito perfurante rompeu o som do ataque. Ela podia ser vista com clareza.

Sheik estava agarrando a frente de seu ombro. Suas luvas brancas estavam cobertas de seu sangue verde. Ela dolorosamente removeu a mão, e Gottenks olhou para o dano. Havia um buraco que atravessava o ombro dela. Um pouco mais abaixo, e o coração e os pulmões dela teriam sido perfurados. Era um ataque azarado. Ele aproveitou-se da vulnerabilidade dela para sua vantagem e a chutou para o chão abaixo.

Gottenks olhou para os soldados de elite; alguns tinham ido ajudar a rainha. A briga voltara ao palácio. Ele não queria que a cidade fosse destruída; assim, Gottenks planejou mover Sheik para longe de sua posição atual, de volta ao terreno poeirento.

* * *

Pan e Bra observavam enquanto Gottenks voava em direção de Bulma. Quando Bra percebeu o que estava acontecendo, ela tentou voar para sua mãe, mas Pan a impediu. Eles não precisavam de mais nenhum acidente.

**"Se nós vamos ajudar"**, Bra disse, **"então precisamos segui-los".**

**"Não**", Pan retrucou. **"Gottenks vai tentar fazer com que Sheik volte para longe do palácio e da cidade. Nós queremos perder nenhuma vida".**

Bra relaxou os ombros e assistiu enquanto Gottenks ajudava Bulma.

Mas Pan olhava para Gottenks.

Tão parecido com Trunks, tão semelhante a Goten, tão igual ao salvador que eles precisavam.

* * *

Sheik voou para cima. Gottenks encontrou-a. Eles lutaram. Sheik não podia mais usar seu braço esquerdo, mas ela ainda era mais poderosa. Sua velocidade era incrível. Gottenks esforçou-se com isto. Ele afastou-se de Sheik e voou para trás para fazer com que Sheik o seguisse, mas ela não o fez. Ela ficou parada no ar onde Gottenks tinha deixado-a. E estava sorrindo.

_Ela deve saber o que estou planejando_, pensou Gottenks. Sheik estava decidida por destruição em massa da cidade e das vidas dos saiyajins. Se Gottenks queria destruí-la, ele teria que atacá-la, pois ela não se moveria. Ele relaxou e olhou para o chão.

Sheik não queria destruí-lo. Por quê? Ela queria um dos corpos dentro dele? Ele sabia que Sheik tinha dito que Trunks estava ligado a ela de algum modo. Era esse o motivo?

Ele preferia que fosse do seu jeito. Ele queria destruí-la – ela não queria destruí-lo. Ela teria que usar menos de seu poder e sobreviver os dez minutos seguintes de sua forma fusionada.

Ele olhou para os punhos. Sentia quanta energia ainda lhe restava, e quanto tempo. Era o suficiente. Era o suficiente para o ataque mais forte, o ataque que destruiria Sheik. Mas viria com um custo.

A área ao redor seria completamente destruída, mas este não era o custo.

O custo era a vida dele.

O ataque utilizaria o poder escondido dentro dele para causar uma explosão de ki que iria flutuar à fonte de calor mais próxima, mas o ki esmagaria seu corpo numa tentativa de escapar. Ele preferia morrer com Sheik que deixar que Sheik destruísse a espécie dos saiyajins.

Ele abaixou para debaixo dele, e viu Pan e Bra. Podia sentir seu coração esquentando por elas. Quando o tempo chegasse para o ataque, elas teriam que desviar os olhos. Ele só esperava que elas fizessem como ele dissesse.

Sheik ainda o olhava à distância. Gottenks olhou para o céu quando começou a chover. Ele viu tridentes de raio, e podia ouvir trovões à distância. Ele disparou seu ki. Assim que a água o tocou, o ki evaporou. Sheik não ligou. Ela gostava da chuva. Seu planeta inteiro era uma imensa laguna. Ele olhou para seu oponente. Assim que ele se separasse, ela destruiria aquele que não precisava e pouparia Trunks. Ela olhou para Pan e Bra à distância. Tinha sentido os olhos de Pan nela por tempo demais.

Sheik tinha querido destruir Pan por último, para saborear o momento, mas não podia mais suportar. Ela não sabia se Pan ainda queria destruir Trunks, mas estava determinada a mostrar a Gottenks com que rapidez ela podia destruir alguém. Ela não podia mais aturar o olhar ou as caçoadas de Pan.

Ela voou para Gottenks e estendeu o braço para mostrar a Gottenks que estava para socá-lo no rosto. Ele ergueu as mãos para bloquear o ataque quando ela desapareceu de novo. Quando ele registrou o desaparecimento dela, ele descobriu que não podia se mover. Sheik tinha paralisado-o. Ele procurou Sheik e ofegou.

Era como se o planeta tivesse ido à câmera lenta. A mão estendida de Sheik atirou Bra em uma rocha próxima, sangue correndo pela nuca da moça, sua visão ficando embaçada. Pan engasgou. Antes que ela soubesse, Sheik estava segurando-a pelos cabelos e a arranhando, socando-a, causando-lhe dor. Terminou depressa, mas Pan estava uma massa ensangüentada. Sua reserva de energia tinha desaparecido como se tivesse desistido dela. Era como se ela estivesse paralisada, mas era pior.

* * *

Gottenks viu Bra sendo esmagada no chão, o cheiro do sangue dela enchendo o ar. Seu coração estremeceu, como se parte dele estivesse morrendo por dentro. Ele olhou para Pan, segura pelos cabelos, sendo espancada. Seu coração disparou.

* * *

Ela abriu os olhos para olhar para Sheik. Ela engasgou-se à malícia, mas foi rapidamente silenciada. Sheik estava segurando-a pela garganta, apertando-a. Seu fluxo de ar foi cortado.

**"Piranha..."** Pan engasgou, suor aparecendo em seu rosto.

**"Não... Piranha é a palavra para você. Imperatriz do universo é o nome certo para mim**", disparou Sheik.

* * *

Gottenks não podia olhar. Ele fechou os olhos e alteou seu poder. A mudança súbita no poder e a impressionante quantidade deste desfizeram a paralisia.

Era como se a parte Trunks em Gottenks tivesse tomado controle à queda de Pan, aquela que ele amava. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar da sensação de tontura, e olhou para Pan.

**"Pan!"** Berrou.

* * *

Pan estava perdendo ar bem depressa. Lágrimas começaram a fluir de seus olhos. Onde estava Trunks. Dentro de Gottenks – então, onde estava Gottenks? Onde estava a promessa que Trunks tinha feito? Que ele nunca a deixaria, que ele a protegeria? Que ela nunca seria machucada?

Seu avô tinha prometido que não seria um fim como antes – que eles sobreviveriam e que tudo ficaria bem.

**"Trunks..."** Ela sussurrou.

* * *

Gottenks voou o mais rápido que podia para resgatar Pan.

Sheik aliviou o aperto no pescoço de Pan, e a ergueu por cima do braço. Pan estremeceu à dor, sua cauda se curvando; mas, pelo menos, era melhor que ser estrangulada.

**"Eu sei como você ia matar Trunks: ia fazer um buraco no meio do peito dele. Bom, essa é a sua morte**", Sheik disse.

Pan arregalou os olhos. Mais uma vez, era como câmera lenta diante de seus olhos. Ela viu como a mão de Sheik recuou lentamente, pronta para fazer um buraco em sua carne, bem como ela tinha feito em Trunks. O sorriso de Sheik se ampliou, com um brilho de satisfação em seus olhos.

A chuva caía, encharcando Pan até os ossos. Ela não conseguia forçar-se a fechar os olhos. O rosto de Sheik estava sombrio na escuridão, mas se iluminava a cada vez que os raios cortavam o céu.

A mão de Sheik avançou. Pan sentia-a cortando o vento à medida que se aproximava.

* * *

Gottenks pôs tudo o que tinha em chegar até Pan. Ele viu o que Sheik estava fazendo. O Trunks dentro dele tinha tomado conta de todo seu corpo, dizendo a ele que ele a amava.

* * *

A mão de Sheik se aproximou. Pan viu Gottenks se aproximando mais e mais, pelo canto dos olhos. Bra estava desmaiada.

O coração de Pan estava disparado. Pela segunda vez em sua vida, ela viu o filme de suas lembranças, de sua vida. Sua vida era uma pequena partícula no universo. Se o tempo durasse uma hora, a inteira raça dos saiyajins estaria no fim, e sua vida seria menos de um segundo. Ela agora desejava que nunca tivesse sido ressuscitada. Assim, ela não morreria de novo, e não estaria matando o coração de Trunks no processo. Ela estava grata por eles não serem casados. Senão, ele provavelmente morreria.

A mão de Sheik estava tão perto agora, há alguns centímetros de distância de seus olhos em câmera lenta. Ela conteve a respiração.

* * *

Gottenks voava, com seu cabelo de super três flutuando atrás dele. Ele estava tão perto!

Mas Sheik também estava.

Ele retraiu o punho, pronto para afastá-la com um soco.

Ele a esmurrou no rosto, cuspe espirrando no chão, e um grito de congelar o sangue encheu o ar.

Ele chegara tarde demais.

* * *

A respiração de Bulma estava elaborada. A energia que Sheik tinha roubado estava pedindo sua cota nela. Tudo que ela podia ver eram borrões dos saiyajins tentando salvar a rainha. Sheik tinha feito com ela o mesmo que fizera com Vegeta. Ela não queria morrer agora: queria ver seus filhos crescerem e terem os próprios filhos. Mas se era o destino, então era o destino. Ela podia sentir que algo estava errado, e então ouviu um grito.**

* * *

"Não..." Sussurrou.**

Ele tinha chegado tarde demais.

Ele tinha esmurrado Sheik, a cabeça dela girando para encará-lo, mas o punho dela ainda tinha atingido a vítima.

Gottenks ficou de olhos arregalados quando ouviu o grito. Desviou os olhos de Sheik, e olhou para Pan. Seu corpo inteiro ficou inerte à visão dela.

Ele tinha fracassado.

Quando tinha socado Sheik, ele não tinha feito-o a tempo. Tudo o que ele fizera fora fazer Sheik mover-se para a direita. Ela ainda tinha atingido Pan.

Os olhos de Pan estavam muito abertos, sua boca aberta, com um fio de sangue correndo pelo canto. Ela estava com as mãos envolvendo o braço de Sheik, que tinha perfurado completamente a ponta de seu pulmão direito. Ela abaixou os olhos para ver sua roupa real tingindo-se de vermelho com seu próprio sangue. Sheik tinha ferido-a, mas ela ainda estava viva. Ela ergueu os olhos e viu o rosto de Sheik virado para longe dela. Ela entendeu. Gottenks tinha dado um soco em Sheik para impedi-la de matá-la, mas fora tarde demais. Tudo o que fizera fora dar a ela mais tempo para viver. Ela morreria lentamente. Ela assistiu quando Sheik virou-se para ela e sorriu. Sheik extraiu seu braço de Pan, riu e voou ar acima.

* * *

Pan caiu de joelhos, com lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. Ela sentia a dor que Trunks tinha sentido. Estava sentindo tudo pelo que ele passara quanto ela o matara com as próprias mãos.

Gottenks apanhou-a quando ela caía para frente. Ele virou-a para si, e sangue cobriu suas mãos. Ela sorriu à expressão preocupada dele, mas, em seus olhos, viu a raiva e o ódio. Ele afastou os cabelos dela de seus olhos. A chuva encharcava ainda mais o corpo dela. Ele rezou para que o frio não acelerasse o processo de morte. Podia ver que a respiração dela estava rasa, e que ela estava perdendo um monte de sangue. Ele pegou uma das mãos dela e a colocou sobre o buraco feito por Sheik. Ela estremeceu.

**"Aplique pressão**", ele esforçou-se para dizer.

Não podia mais olhar para ela; ia explodir. Abaixou-se e a beijou na testa. Com o amor de um tio e o amor de um amante.

* * *

Ela assistiu quando ele se levantou e olhou para Sheik. Esta sorria. Seu trabalho estava quase feito.

Gottenks liberou o poder que estava dentro dele. Uma aura multicolorida o rodeou, e um grito encheu o ar. Pan olhou para um Gottenks na quarta super fase, com os cabelos vermelhos e o corpo também vermelho combinando perfeitamente com ele.

Gottenks levitou. Mais uma vez, eles estavam iguais na energia. Ele tinha que fazer o ataque fatal, aquele que lhe custaria a vida. Ele só esperava que, quando Sheik estivesse morta, alguém levasse Pan para a parte intacta do palácio e a pusesse em um tanque de recuperação.

Ele começou a voar para longe de onde Pan estava, esperando que Sheik o seguisse. Porém, ela não o fez. Ele rosnou. Só tinha cinco minutos sobrando. Teria que dar o golpe final onde Sheik estava, mas isso significava pôr Pan e Bra em perigo.

Ele voou de volta a Sheik, que recuou um pouco. Gottenks fez a aura ao seu redor ficar azul. Ela girava em cerca dele como um tornado. Sheik observou a aura dele girar mais e mais depressa ao seu redor, até que ele estava invisível. As ondas azuis começaram a exibir tons de dourado e vermelho. A chuva evaporava ao tocá-lo. Sheik começou a se preocupar.

O tornado cresceu proporcionalmente ao aumento do poder de Gottenks. Ele podia ver claramente, através do tornado, a expressão de Sheik. Ela não tinha visto nada ainda. Ele gritou, o furacão diminuiu e uma aura clara o cercou. Se Sheik olhasse para a aura quando o luar a iluminasse, era uma mistura de cores fascinantes; as cores do arco-íris, como quando o sol brilha em gasolina. Gottenks olhou para Sheik e então liberou duas minúsculas bolas de ki que não podiam ser vistas a olho nu, ou pressentidas pelo ki.

Sheik ficou embasbacada quando algo a atingiu, e a paralisou imediatamente. Ela olhou ao redor para ver o tornado de novo ao redor de Gottenks. Mas, dessa vez, era ainda maior.

**"Você faz parte da história"**, ele disse. Ela o ouviu. A trovoada estava parando, mas ainda chovia.

Gottenks abaixou os olhos para Bra, que ainda estava inconsciente. E então olhou para Pan. Ela ainda estava viva, de olhos ainda abertos. Ela olhou para Gottenks antes de perder a consciência.

Ele tinha que se apressar

E liberou a energia.

O furacão se espalhou ao seu redor, ficou maior e maior enquanto ele o alimentava com sua energia. O furacão engolfou Sheik, mas não a feriu. Ela abriu os olhos e viu Gottenks com a cabeça jogada para trás, gritando. O tornado girou mais e mais rápido, ficando maior e maior como um furacão. O terreno começou a tremer, poeira subindo de todos os lados. Pedras foram reduzidas a pó ao serem sugadas pelo ataque. Pan e Bra foram levantadas no ar. Sheik sentiu o tornado começando a destroçá-la.

_Eu ainda posso ganhar!_ Ela gritou dentro de sua cabeça. _Trunks_ _está ligado a mim! Esta é uma situação péssima. Eu devo me ligar plenamente a ele de novo, e controlar seu corpo. Ele vai parar esse ataque, e nós dominaremos o universo._

Sheik fechou os olhos e buscou pelo elo entre si mesma e Trunks. Mas este não existia.

Ela abriu os olhos e se engasgou. Onde estava? Ela rosnou antes de tentar de novo. Não deu certo – ele não estava mais ligado a ela. Mas por quê?

Ela lembrou do que Pan tinha dito:

_Ele não morrerá – eu sei disso com certeza. É você que não vê._

**"Não!"** Ela sussurrou. **"Não era para isso estar acontecendo!"**

Ela tentou se livrar de sua própria paralisia, mas falhou. Concluiu que o elo de Trunks com Pan tinha subjugado o elo que ela tinha colocado nele.

* * *

Gottenks gritou quando o poder foi liberado. Era uma dor imensa para ele, mas ele não se importava.

_Pan, Bra, por favor, estejam seguras. Não sofram ou se matem pelo que causei; vivam. Sobrevivam. Bulma, mãe, Vegeta, não desistam assim que isso acabar._

Ele cerrou os punhos e jogou a cabeça ainda mais para trás, de modo que todo o seu corpo estava arqueado. De repente, a aura mudou para um tom branco, e matou.

**"NÃO!!!!!"** Sheik gritou enquanto era despedaçada em pedacinhos menores que partículas de poeira.

A aura cobriu o corpo de Gottenks.

Todo o tornado emitiu uma luz brilhante, antes de desaparecer completamente, não deixando rastro exceto pelo dano causado.

Era o fim.

* * *

Bulma se engasgou quando sentiu sua energia voltando para ela. Era dor. Mas, mesmo assim, ela se sentia melhor. Ela se sentou e ofegou ao tamanho da aura girante. Não podia sentir nenhum ki, pois a energia a bloqueava. E então, a aura desapareceu.

Ela se levantou trêmula, quase caindo, se não fosse por seu guarda Naishow. Ela mancou e tropeçou enquanto ia adiante, para ver melhor. Não via nada além de uma nuvem de poeira. A chuva não conseguia abalá-la. Ela tentou sentir os kis dos saiyajins sumidos, mas nada sentiu. Ou eles estavam muito machucados...

... Ou mortos.

Naishow aproximou-se dela por trás.

**"Recue"**, ela disse, sem se perturbar de olhar atrás de si.

**"Mas..."**

**"RECUE!"** Ela gritou.

Naishow obedeceu.

**"Na verdade"**, ela disse, virando-se para encará-los, **"todos vocês, voltem ao palácio e fiquem no saguão principal da elite. Agora, isso é uma ordem".**

**"Mas a senhora precisa de nossa proteção, no caso da inimiga ainda estar viva"**, disse um saiyajin alto e careca.

**"Mas que droga, vão! Todos vocês! Estão sentindo o ki de Sheik? Não!"**

**"Mas também não sentimos os dos outros"**, disse Naishow.

**"Não acredito que nenhum deles escapou com vida"**, disse Bulma. **"Se ela ainda estiver viva... Então ela venceu. Ninguém pode derrotá-la, se o mais forte de nós morreu. Nem mesmo a melhor tecnologia que nós temos, ou que eu possa inventar. Se ela estiver viva, eu me renderei. Pelo menos estarei com aqueles que eu amo".**

Os soldados de Elite a fitaram antes de começarem a se afastar, voando.

**"Não se comuniquem com ninguém, até que seja necessário!"** Ela gritou para suas silhuetas à distância.

Ela se virou e se abraçou para proteger do frio da chuva e da brisa suave. Olhou à sua esquerda para ver o céu se tingindo de rosa: o sol nasceria a qualquer momento.

Ela olhou na nuvem de pó. Não havia movimento algum. Lágrimas começaram a encher seus olhos, mas ela não choraria, não até que soubesse a verdade.

Ela engasgou. Houve um movimento. Ela estreitou os olhos, mas não viu nada. Devia ter sido imaginação.

Mas então ela viu de novo. Havia um bolo de sombras movendo-se em direção a ela. Eram sombras de silhuetas. Alguém estava vivo. Ela tentou chamar Vegeta pelo elo telepático entre eles, mas nem pôde começar, pois sua cabeça doía. Teria que esperar para ver.

A sombra se aproximou mais e mais, quase saindo do pó. Bulma podia ouvir o próprio coração. Estava cheia de ansiedade.

E os viu.

Na ponta esquerda, vinha Vegeta. Ele mancava, mas seu braço estava ao redor de Bra, que lhe servia de apoio. Ao lado de Bra, vinha Goten, de peito nu e com uma mão sobre um corte profundo na cintura dela. Ao lado de Goten, estava Trunks, que carregava Pan em seus braços.

Bulma mal podia acreditar.

Eles tinham sobrevivido.

Ela correu para eles. Sentia dor na perna, mas não se importava. Nunca teria acreditado em destino, se isso não acontecesse.

* * *

Vegeta ergueu os olhos e a viu se aproximar. Ela também tinha escapado. Bulma atirou os braços ao redor dele antes de se virar para a filha. Pôs uma mão no rosto da moça antes de se soltar de Vegeta e pôr-se diante de Goten. Ele sorriu e ela correspondeu, mas o sorriso dele virou uma carranca quando ele espiou Trunks. Ela então se virou para Trunks, que estava olhando para Pan. Bulma engasgou.

**"Ela... ela está viva?"** Ela perguntou.

Trunks ergueu a cabeça.

**"Está... mas, se não for para um tanque de recuperação e logo, vai entrar em choque e morrer"**, ele respondeu.

Bulma sorriu. **"Estou tão orgulhosa de você. De todos vocês. Não teríamos derrotado-a, se não tivéssemos trabalhado juntos".**

Goten franziu a testa. **"Quem disse que a derrotamos?"**

Todos o fitaram. **"O QUÊ?"**

Ele riu. **"Brincadeira!" **E esfregou a cabeça ao estilo dos Son.

E, com isso, eles decolaram rumo à parte do palácio que estava intacto. O perigo se fora, e todos tinham sobrevivido. Aprendiam que era melhor ter amigos do que inimigos.

Mas algo perturbava Trunks. Tudo que ele podia pensar era em um certo ditado.

**_Mantenha seus amigos perto, e seus inimigos ainda mais perto._**

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar do pensamento, e viu que Goten olhava para sua preciosa carga. Trunks abaixou os olhos para Pan. As feições dela estavam relaxadas, e ele podia ver o peito dela subindo e descendo a cada respiração superficial. Tinham que se apressar. Ele sabia que, por causa de seu ferimento, ela só estava usando um pulmão.

Ele suspirou. Tinha prometido a ela que ela não seria machucada, e ela fora. Ele só esperava que ela escapasse. Tinha ainda uma coisa a fazer. Tinha que lhe fazer algumas perguntas, coisas que Sheik tinha feito com que ele pensasse.

Por que Sheik tinha mostrado a ele cenas de quando Pan era menor? Por que ela tinha dito que ele estava ligado a ela? E, mais importante, por que Sheik tinha inventado mentiras de que Pan desejara matá-lo? Ele ia perguntar a ela. Ela fora o centro de duas delas. Ele não acreditava que o que Sheik dissera fosse verdade, mas apenas queria ter certeza de que não estava ficando maluco.

Sentiu Pan movendo-se em seus braços. Ele abaixou os olhos para ela a tempo de vê-la abrir os olhos e fitá-lo antes de desmaiar de novo.

Pan abriu os olhos para ver um borrão olhando para ela. Reconheceu imediatamente o saiyajin. Sorriu mentalmente antes de perder a consciência de novo.

* * *

Kakarotto viu, através da bola de cristal, o grupo voar para longe. Eles tinham sobrevivido. Ele virou-se para ver seu filho e a esposa deste sorrindo-lhe.

Ainda tinha uma coisa a fazer.


	23. Deixe–me Ser Seu

**Capítulo 22**

**Deixe-me Ser Seu**

Kakarotto voltou à Terra ao fim de três dias, dois após a batalha, para a casa de Kami. O dragão foi invocado depois das esferas do dragão serem encontradas.

**"Qual o seu segundo desejo, antes de eu adormecer por um ano inteiro?"** Estrondou o dragão com sua voz profunda.

_É agora_, pensou ele. **"Desejo que Pan esqueça o que ela descobriu na Guerra dos Tiranos, há seis anos. Isso quer dizer que ela nunca achou que Trunks nos assassinou, e que nunca foi trabalhar no palácio para matá-lo. Ela nunca o matou, nunca foi ao inferno, nunca viu Sheik lá e nunca voltou dos mortos. Ela só sabe que Sheik nos matou, e que fomos vingados, por Sheik estar morta. Eu quero que ela esqueça tudo aquilo. Também quero que qualquer um que saiba ou suspeite de qualquer coisa esqueça".**

**"Este é um grande desejo, mas tenho o poder de realizá-lo. Seu desejo foi realizado".**

E, com isso, Kakarotto sorriu, desapareceu e nunca mais foi visto outra vez na Terra.

* * *

Trunks observava o monitor. A luz estava amarela. Ele suspirou aliviado. Ela estava fora de perigo.

Ele ajoelhou-se e olhou para Pan pelo vidro do tanque de recuperação. Ela estava de olhos fechados, com o corpo envolto no líquido azulado, curativo. Seus cabelos negros balançavam na substância como se tivessem uma mente própria. Ele sorriu.

Pan estava no tanque há cinco dias. Um monitor preso ao aparelho informava seu ritmo cardíaco, sua temperatura e o estado do paciente em cinco cores.

O vermelho era para as condições críticas, com 10 por cento de chance de sobrevivência. Depois, vinha o verde, com 30 por cento e, depois desse, vinha o azul com uma taxa de 50 por cento. Saiyajins nesses estados ainda podiam morrer.

O amarelo era para 80 por cento de chance de sobrevivência, e o branco era quando o saiyajin estava desperto e saudável de novo.

Pan passara três dias no vermelho, e Trunks pensou, por alguns momentos, que ela não escaparia. Bulma a examinava a cada duas horas, mas Trunks ficava com ela desde que tinha saído de um tanque. Recusava-se a deixá-la, observando-a do lado de fora do tanque.

Bulma o persuadira a ir dormir e comer depois de assegurar-lhe que ela ficaria bem uma hora sozinha. Mesmo assim, ele ainda estava muito cansado.

No quarto dia, ela foi do vermelho para o verde, e do verde para o azul.

Ela agora estava no amarelo. Quando chegasse no branco, estaria perfeitamente bem.

Ele lembrou que acordara uma manhã, no chão do laboratório, e se sentira... diferente, mas não tinha certeza de como explicar. Mas isso não lhe importava agora. Apenas ver Pan curando-se dizia a ele o quanto ele se importava com ela, o quanto ele a queria, o quanto ele a amava. Eram sentimentos assim que estariam em seu futuro. Ele queria torná-la sua esposa. Ela não seria como uma namorada normal, com quem ele faria amor e exibiria por aí. Não. Ela era diferente – as circunstâncias eram diferentes.

Ele tinha amado-a de um modo diferente, de um modo que era mais significativo, cheio de desejo, cheio de paixão. Era como se fosse predestinado. Trunks não acreditava em destino; acreditava que cada um tem controle sobre a própria vida. Mas agora acreditava, porque o destino tinha acontecido com ele. Seu coração tinha tomado controle, e ele estava feliz por isso.

Trunks virou-se e viu sua mãe entrar.

**"Como ela está?"** Ela perguntou, cansada.

Trunks sorriu. **"Ela está no amarelo".**

Bulma deu um suspiro aliviado. Por um tempo, tinha achado que Pan ia morrer. Ela foi ao computador e olhou os dados. Sorriu para si mesma.

_Vou ser vovó!_ Pensou alegremente.

* * *

As horas passaram mais depressa que um furacão. Antes que ele soubesse, já anoitecia. Trunks deu uma última olhada em Pan antes de ir olhar para as estrelas. Ele foi para a sacada e levitou para o telhado. Lá, viu Bra e Goten, aninhados juntos. Ele ergueu os olhos para os céus antes de sentar perto deles.

**"E aí, maninho?" **Bra perguntou.

**"Nada demais. Só calmo"**, Trunks disse, olhando para o casal.

**"Pan está bem?"** Goten pergutou.

Trunks sorriu. **"Ela está no amarelo".**

Goten exalou a respiração que ele não sabia que prendera, e Bra suspirou.

**"Graças a Vegeta"**, ele disse. **"Passei noites em claro me perguntando se minha única sobrinha ia ficar bem. Pelo menos agora sabemos que ela vai ficar boa"**, ele deu um selinho nos lábios de Goten antes de ir para casa pegar algumas coisas.

**"É. Só espero que o que aconteceu não a afete".**

**"Ela vai ficar bem, Trunks. Acredite em mim. Um pouco cautelosa a princípio, mas vai ficar bem. Vai ser um final feliz para todo mundo"**, Bra disse enquanto via Goten se afastar.

**"Eu espero que sim"**, Trunks respondeu, olhando para a devastação causada por Sheik. Sua nave já fora removida, e a reconstrução do palácio começara, com Bulma tocando as obras. Ao longe, sua visão de saiyajin podia ver as crateras nas quais ocorrera o ataque final. Nem Trunks nem Goten podiam lembrar um detalhe que fosse da fusão, mas lembravam do que tinha acontecido com Bra, Bulma e Pan. Quando se separaram, logo depois do ataque, tinham encontrado um brinco na orelha de cada um. Os brincos foram recolhidos e guardados em um lugar seguro, no caso de serem necessários no futuro.

Trunks suspirou ao se deitar, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. As estrelas brilhavam intensamente, ao contrário de cinco dias atrás, quando uma tempestade furiosa atingiu o leste do Planeta Vegeta. Tempestades eram raras, mas chuvas sempre aconteciam.

Ele olhou para a lua crescente. Ela não seria cheia por mais de um ano. A lua ficava cheia por uma noite a cada nove anos. Ele tinha oito anos da última vez; novo demais para a lua afetá-lo. Não transformá-lo em um macaco gigante. Era verdadeiro que a lua cheia os transformava em macacos gigantes, mas os saiyajins aprendiam como se controlar para não se transformarem em macacos gigantes a cada nove anos. Se eles precisassem virar macacos gigantes, uma projeção de lua seria posta no céu, que os saiyajins reconheciam. Se eles não se transformassem em macacos gigantes, eles entravam no 'cio'.

Trunks sorriu. Quando um saiyajin homem completava 16 anos, eles entravam no 'cio'. Às mulheres isto só acontecia quando elas se uniam. Ele ia se casar com Pan, então sabia que, no ano seguinte, ele estaria ao lado daquela que ele amava. Ele observou Goten beijar Bra e voou para a sacada. Estava feliz por sua irmã, e gostava muito de Goten. Ele queria estar beijando Pan no momento. Mas isso teria que esperar. Ele viu que Bra estava olhando-o atentamente. Ele franziu a testa, e ela sorriu.

**"Você a ama muito, não ama?"** Bra perguntou.

Trunks suspirou antes de responder, **"Amo".**

Ela deitou junto a ele. **"Tenho certeza de que, quando você tiver vinte anos, você e Pan vão ter pelo menos um bebê saiyajin correndo ao redor de seus pés"**, Bra falou.

Trunks corou. **"BRA!"**

Ela riu. **"Não negue, Trunks! De qualquer jeito, eu posso dizer que você quer se casar com ela, então acho que isso pode acontecer".**

Trunks acenou. **"Você não sabe como é, Bra. O sentimento de querer estar com alguém pelo resto de sua vida. Eu... eu a amo, e posso ver que ela sente o mesmo. Ela é diferente qualquer outra mulher que eu amei antes; não sei como, mas esse amor me parece muito mais real, como se estivesse no meu destino. Mas, apesar de ela me amar, sinto que ela pode dizer não, ou me impedir".**

Bra virou-se para olhar para o céu. **"Todo homem tem medo de ser rejeitado, porque está nos genes deles. Eu sei, já vi isso antes, já rejeitei alguns. Mas, se ela te ama de verdade, Trunks, se ela sente por você o que você sente por ela, como se não houvesse outro para ela no mundo, então eu tenho certeza de que será como você quer que seja".**

Trunks sorriu antes de sentar. Uma brisa suave despenteou seu cabelos.

**"Trunks, eu amo Goten de verdade. Mas, conosco, foi amor à primeira vista. Não foi uma atração, e então gradualmente. Foi de uma vez. Agora, é como esse amor estivesse no nosso destino. Mas essa sou eu, e não você. Nunca sonhou com seu futuro, quando era mais novo?"** Bra perguntou.

Trunks riu. **"Sonhei, mas eu era um pouco bagunceiro com minhas amantes. Nós costumávamos nos agarrar onde podíamos, e eu costumava levar mamãe à loucura. Eu lembro de ter feito a elite pensar que estavam doidos, uma vez. Nós costumávamos falar sobre o futuro; você sabe, o sexo e o 'cio', mas agora não sou assim. Eu percebi isso quando encontrei Kalissa".**

**"Esse foi um ano que eu nunca vou esquecer, Trunks. Você ficou doido por ela, como se ela fosse um prato andante de cervo!"**

**"Cervo? Você tem cervo?"**

Bra rolou os olhos à fome e obsessão de seu irmão por carne de cervo. **"O que quer que aconteça, Trunks, acho que seremos felizes para sempre".**

**"É".**

**"Você é um bom irmão, Trunks, mas às vezes pode ser um chato".**

**"Eu? Chato? Devia ouvir a si mesma às vezes, Bra"**, ele atalhou.

**"Eu tenho que ir".**

Ela levantou e se aproximou da calha.

**"É"**, Trunks caçoou, **"eu aposto que ele quer a sua roupa no chão assim que ele voltar".**

Ela corou. **"Alguém está desesperado para transar com uma certa saiyajin dentro de um tanque".**

Trunks piscou quando ela saiu de sua vista. E foi deixado sozinho, perguntando-se quando Pan deixaria que eles se tornassem um só, se é que ela deixaria.

* * *

Tudo no campo de visão da saiyajin era negro. Era um vácuo preto, esperando que algo acontecesse. O vácuo pareceu ficar mais apertado, antes de ela abrir os olhos.

E então viu tudo azul. Ela fechou os olhos, e os reabriu. Ela levou os olhos à direita e à esquerda. Inspirou, e viu que havia uma máscara em seu rosto dando-lhe oxigênio. Ela abaixou os olhos ao erguer as mãos. Havia sensores por todo seu corpo. Ela instintivamente pôs as mãos no peito, quando os eventos dos últimos minutos da batalha vieram para ela. Não havia um buraco. Foi quando ela notou que estava num tanque de recuperação.

O líquido azul ao redor dela pareceu ficar mais claro quando seus olhos se acostumaram com ele. Ela viu a tela de vidro diante de si, e então o viu. Era Trunks. Ela só podia ver sua nuca, mas podia reconhecê-lo. Ele caíra no sono acomodado contra o tanque de recuperação. Ela tentou se mexer, e descobriu que podia. Pôs as mãos contra o vidro, e moveu-se para frente. Ela mexeu a mão sob o espaço onde estava a cabeça dele. Ela queria poder tocá-lo. Podia lembrar de algumas cenas da batalha.

_FLASHBACK_

_O tornado cresceu proporcionalmente ao aumento do poder de Gottenks. Ele podia ver claramente, através do tornado, a expressão de Sheik. Ela não tinha visto nada ainda. Ele gritou, o furacão diminuiu e uma aura clara o cercou. Se Sheik olhasse para a aura quando o luar a iluminasse, era uma mistura de cores fascinantes; as cores do arco-íris, como quando o sol brilha em gasolina. Gottenks olhou para Sheik e então liberou duas minúsculas bolas de ki que não podiam ser vistas a olho nu, ou pressentidas pelo ki._

_Sheik ficou embasbacada quando algo a atingiu, e a paralisou imediatamente. Ela olhou ao redor para ver o tornado de novo ao redor de Gottenks. Mas, dessa vez, era ainda maior._

_**"Você faz parte da história"**, ele disse. Ela o ouviu. A trovoada estava parando, mas ainda chovia._

_FLASHBACK._

Pan sorriu. Mas a água e o aperto do espaço estavam deixando-a com claustrofobia. Ela precisava sair. Procurou por uma saída, mas não encontrou. Começou a bater no vidro para acordar Trunks.

* * *

Trunks ouviu uma batidinha vindo detrás dele. Ele bocejou. Estava cansado por causa de sua insônia. E então percebeu de onde vinha a batida. Ele virou-se.

Seus olhos se encontraram, um azul cerúleo misturado com um negro ébano. Ele pôde ver o alívio nos olhos dela, e ela, desejo nos dele. Ela deslizou a mão pelo vidro de modo que estava no nível da dele. Eles queriam que o vidro se fosse.

Seus olhos se encontraram de novo. Trunks sorriu antes de se levantar e ver a tela do computador. Ela estava no branco. Ele verificou seus sinais vitais; ela estava curada. Ele apertou um grande botão verde, e viu a água secar, a máscara sair do rosto dela, os sensores soltarem-se. Ele abriu a portinhola. Ela sentou antes de tropeçar para fora e cair nos braços dele. Ele tirou as pernas dela de dentro do tanque antes de abraçá-la.

Pan inspirou profundamente ao inalar ar normal em vez do oxigênio esterilizado. Ela fechou os olhos antes de arregalá-los. Deu um pequeno ofego antes de jogar-se para trás, fora dos braços dele. Moveu-se para o mais longe possível. Suas costas estavam coladas ao tanque.

Trunks olhou para ela, nervosamente, antes de deixar seus braços penderem. Sua mente estava em turbilhão. Estaria ela renegando-o? Ou eram os pensamentos impedindo-a? Ele não podia se mexer. Seu coração estava acelerado, pela próxima ação dela. Ele deslizou os olhos por ela. Ela ainda usava a roupa da batalha, manchada com seu sangue. Seus cabelos molhados grudavam a seu rosto e pescoço. Pingos da água curativa pingavam dela.

Pan inspirou pesadamente enquanto olhava para ela. Os olhos dele estavam presos nos dela, mas ela não podia fazer o mesmo. Imagens corriam por sua cabeça, coisas que ela mal podia lembrar...

_Os olhos de Pan estavam muito abertos, sua boca aberta, com um fio de sangue correndo pelo canto. Ela estava com as mãos envolvendo o braço de Sheik, que tinha perfurado completamente a ponta de seu pulmão direito. Ela abaixou os olhos para ver sua roupa real tingindo-se de vermelho com seu próprio sangue. Sheik tinha ferido-a, mas ela ainda estava viva. Ela ergueu os olhos e viu o rosto de Sheik virado para longe dela. Ela entendeu. Gottenks tinha dado um soco em Sheik para impedi-la de matá-la, mas fora tarde demais. Tudo o que fizera fora dar a ela mais tempo para viver. Ela morreria lentamente. Ela assistiu quando Sheik virou-se para ela e sorriu. Sheik extraiu seu braço de Pan, riu e voou ar acima._

Pan sacudiu a cabeça e inspirou rapidamente, gemendo de dor. Seus olhos estavam ficando cheios de água. A imagem de Sheik mudava para a de Trunks, então para a de Sheik de novo, e então de volta para a de Trunks.

Ele a fitava. Parecia preocupado com o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas persistiu. Não podia interferir com a mente dela, a menos que fosse necessário.

Ela fechou os olhos de novo e tentou lembrar. E lembrou.

Ela lembrou como vira Trunks pela primeira vez ao arranjar um emprego no palácio depois de ter desistido de seus estudos. Foi trabalhar com ele, para ter experiência na vida palaciana antes de tentar uma vaga como treinadora das soldadas de Elite. Ela lembrou do primeiro beijo deles, o beijo na câmara de gravidade.

_Eles olharam nos olhos um do outro pelo que parecer uma eternidade. Pan viu calma, coragem e ternura nos olhos dele, mas achou que estava vendo coisas. Ela desfez o contato, mas descobriu que não podia resistir. Olhou de novo nos olhos dele. Trunks podia ver amor e tristeza nos olhos dela._

_Ele adiantou-se lentamente, bem lentamente, seus olhos deslizando dos olhos aos lábios dela. Enquanto Trunks se aproximava mais e mais, Pan sentiu seu coração pulsando de necessidade. Ela precisava dele, e rápido. Quando ele estava a centímetros de distância, ela ergueu a cabeça e encontrou seus lábios._

_Ele não esperara que ela o atacasse assim, mas não resistiu nem um pouco. Soltou seus pulsos, e pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça dela, enroscando-as em seus cabelos negros. Ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço, trazendo-o para mais perto dela. Eles enroscaram suas caudas._

_Era um beijo profundo e apaixonado. Pan nunca tinha sentido algo tão explosivo em sua vida, e nem pensava no que devia estar fazendo: fingindo beijá-lo, e não beijando-o de verdade, mas ela o beijava com todo o seu coração._

_Trunks_ _achou que ela tinha gosto de morangos doces. Pôs a língua sobre os lábios dela, e ela deixou que ele a devorasse. Eles tiveram uma batalha intensa de língua, e Pan gemeu. Quando ele se afastou, ela arranhou de leve seus lábios com os dentes, e ele desceu para o pescoço dela, dando beijos em todos os lugares, enquanto ela se agarrava a seus cabelos._

_FLASHBACK_

Ela lembrou-se de como ele a abraçou e confortou quando sua mãe tinha se suicidado.

_FLASHBACK_

_Para Pan, pareceu uma eternidade, mas na verdade era menos que isso. Ela agarrou-se ao ombro de Trunks como se ele fosse seu amigo mais íntimo, ou seu pai. Lágrimas saíam de seus olhos e ela soluçou até não poder mais chorar. Era como se a última parte de seu coração tivesse sido arrancada dela, e ela era como um boneco... ainda podia sentir uma chama em seu coração, que pertenciam à sua avó e a Goten, e mais alguém que ela não podia decifrar. As vívidas cenas passando por sua cabeça eram terríveis. A morte de seu pai e seu avô repetia-se em sua mente várias vezes, e agora ela podia ver cenas da morte de sua mãe, apesar de não saber como tinha sido. Ela podia sentir o perfume de Trunks e sentir a cauda dele envolvida em sua perna de um modo afetuoso._

_FLASHBACK_

Sua respiração acelerada acalmou-se. E então vieram os eventos do aparecimento de Sheik.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ela olhou nos olhos dele, e ele nos dela. Era tão significativo. Ela abaixou os lábios para os dele, surpreendendo-o, e beijou-o gentilmente. Ele retribuiu o beijo com gentileza. Não era um beijo de luxúria e paixão, mas cheio de amor e promessas. Trunks sentou-se e correu os dedos pelos cabelos negro-ébano dela, que eram tão macios a seu toque. Ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço, enquanto ele a erguia e a colocava em seu colo. Ele rompeu o beijo e lhe deu longos selinhos na boca, que a fizeram gemer de necessidade. Pan correu os dedos pelos fios curtos que ela aprendera a amar tanto, quando ele começou a beijar seu queixo e faces, enquanto mantinha as mãos em sua cintura. Ele capturou seus lábios mais uma vez e eles se separaram para recuperar o fôlego._

_Pan_ _o fitou enquanto encarava seus cabelos._

_**"Eu preciso de você"**, ela gemeu para ele._

_Trunks_ _olhou no fundo de seus olhos. **"Por quê?"** Ele perguntou, querendo saber._

_Ela tocou seu rosto e inclinou-se para frente, para beijar seu ouvido, antes de dizer sem fôlego, **"Eu te amo"**_

_**"Ama mesmo?"**_ _Ele perguntou prendendo a respiração. Pan podia sentir sua respiração quente no pescoço. As palavras que ele dizia significavam tanto para Pan... Tudo era finalmente como devia ser, do jeito que o destino devia ter acontecido._

_**"Amo..."**_ _Ela retrucou._

_Trunks_ _tirou a cabeça dela de seu ombro e estudou seu rosto antes de lentamente adiantar-se para beijá-la suavemente na boca. Estava selado. Não pelo físico, ou pelo espiritual, mas pelo mental. Eles sabiam de seus sentimentos um pelo outro, de seus destinos, de suas vidas. Ela aprofundou o beijo, provando o gosto dele pela primeira vez, sem fingimentos. Trunks começou a beijar seu pescoço, fazendo-a gemer como nunca antes. Ela não queria que acabasse..._

_FLASHBACK_

Ela olhou nos olhos dele. Sheik estava morta, e sua família, vingada. Ela descobrira a verdade sobre sua família. Sua morte não fora honrada, mas sim por vingança. Sheik os assassinara. Trunks era o seu futuro, a quem ela tinha amado desde a primeira vez que vira, quem ela tinha escolhido para ser mais íntimo dela que qualquer um, e para sempre.

A emoção nos olhos dela mudou, e Trunks percebeu. Era amor. Ele estendeu a mão e ela aceitou-a.

Ele puxou-a para um abraço, o qual ela aceitou com alegria. As lágrimas jorraram de seus olhos, apesar de não se ouvir um som. Ela aninhou-se, para dividir o calor do corpo dele, pois estava com frio. Ela virou a cabeça para encará-lo, e a pousou na curva de seu pescoço. Amava o cheiro de homem que ele tinha.

Trunks puxou-a para mais perto e a pôs no colo. Envolveu a cauda ao redor da dela com gentileza, fazendo-a suspirar. Ele sentiu-a estremecer, e flamejou seu ki, secando-a rapidamente. Sentia a respiração dela ritmada em seu pescoço. Trunks beijou-a bem gentilmente no pescoço, e fez um caminho pelo rosto dela até a boca. Ele a fitou; ela correspondeu. Ela sentiu os lábios dele sobre os dela, mal os tocando, porém. Isso a atiçava.

**"Eu te amo"**, ela sussurrou.

**"Eu também te amo"**, ele sussurrou.

Seus lábios se encontraram. Foi gentil e amoroso, mas cheio de paixão. Ele deslizou a língua dentro da cavidade quente de sua boca, e ela respondeu gemendo levemente. Suas línguas duelaram suavemente, antes de ele começar a mordiscar os lábios dela. Ela capturou a boca dele mais uma vez, e ele pousou a mão no rosto dela. Então, deslizou-a por seu pescoço, acariciando seu seio esquerdo, descendo pelo estômago e acarinhando outras partes de seu corpo. Ela afastou-se dele e deu um gemido fraco em seu ombro. Os dois estavam sem fôlego. Ela pousou a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto as mãos dele brincavam com seu cabelo. Ela não queria que esse momento acabasse. Nunca.

**"Pan?" **Fez Trunks. **"Você está bem?"**

Ela ergueu a cabeça para olhar para ele. **"Estou bem... só cansada".**

Ele sorriu.

**"Há quanto tempo eu estou ali dentro?"** Ela lhe perguntou.

**"Uns seis dias".**

**"Seis dias?"**

Ele confimou.

**"Você ficou deitado aqui fora o tempo todo?"** Ela perguntou.

Ele ergueu a mão para prender um pouco do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha. **"Claro que fiquei. Desde que eu mesmo saí do tanque".**

Ela deslizou as mãos pelo peito coberto dele. **"Você... Você e o Goten foram fantásticos"**, disse.

**"Fomos? Eu não lembro..."** Trunks respondeu.

**"Vocês eram como o vento. Tanta agilidade, tantas habilidades, tanta perfeição. Era como se um anjo tivesse descido do céu. Tanta coragem, tanto sangue... fico feliz por ter visto".**

**"De onde você tirou os brincos?"**

Pan tentou responder, mas descobriu que não podia. Não sabia onde tinha arranjado os brincos. Revirou suas lembranças, e então descobriu a resposta. **"Meu avô. Ele os deu para mim quando eu era menina"**, disse. Era como se alguém tivesse sussurrado isto em seu ouvido, pois as palavras surgiram do nada.

**"Sem eles, nós teríamos sido derrotados"**, Trunks respondeu, acarinhando a pele no fim das costas dela. Ela rosnou de leve antes de aninhar-se no peito dele.

Trunks abaixou os olhos para a beldade em seus braços. Ela era perfeita, nada mais. Ele adorava seu sorriso, sua personalidade, seu corpo, sua cauda acastanhada. Ele olhou para o relógio; eram 2:10 da manhã. Ela tinha saído do tanque há dez minutos. Ele a ergueu no colo e a carregou para seu quarto, onde ela sorriu antes de adormecer. Ele deitou-se na cama junto a ela e ficou abraçadinho a ela. Ela aninhou-se mais em seu corpo, ansiosamente, antes de também ele cair no sono. Era o abraço de dois amantes, um abraço que duraria para sempre.

* * *

Eram duas horas e onze minutos. Era estranho que tantas coisas tivessem acontecido naquela exata hora: Pan tinha ido matar Trunks naquele exato horário; tinha acertado-se com ele e confessado seu amor naquele horário; tinha despertado da inconsciência depois de ter suas lembranças renascida, que o aniversário deles era no sétimo e no nono mês. Era como se a vida e o destino tivessem um papel em toda a sua vida. Era como se a vida e o destino controlassem o mundo no qual eles viviam. Como Trunks tinha dito, ele não acreditava em destino, pois queria ter o controle da própria vida.

Mas agora ele acreditava.

Pelas horas seguintes, os enamorados sonharam o mesmo sonho, um sonho de despreocupações, de uma nova vida, de um amor para uma vida inteira.

Kakarotto sorriu. O horror tinha terminado. Tudo ia ficar bem.


	24. Meu Amor Por Você é Irresistível

**Capítulo 23**

**Meu Amor Por Você É Irresistível**

Quando Bra foi tirar o irmão da sala de recuperação na ala dele, não o encontrou ali. Ela olhou para o tanque e percebeu o que tinha acontecido durante a noite. Ficou feliz por ele, como estava feliz por si mesma. Ela tinha Goten; ele tinha Pan. Ela tinha aprendido muito com o que acontecera, e sabia que o mesmo acontecera com os outros. Aprendera que as coisas não eram sempre o que pareciam ser, e que coisas simples não evitariam uma pessoa, mesmo que a pessoa quisesse. Nunca conte os ovos antes de a galinha os botar. Mas ela sabia que havia mais a aprender.

Ela buscou-os por seus ki, e os encontrou juntos no quarto de Trunks. Especulou se eles haviam se unido. Iria descobrir. Bra deixou um recado no videofone dele e foi encontrar os pais e Goten.

* * *

Pan acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Sentia-se segura, quente e indefesa onde estava. Sentiu braços fortes bem presos ao redor de sua silhueta pequenina, e abriu os olhos. Foi cumprimentada pelo rosto adormecido de Trunks. Podia sentir os pulmões dele movendo-se contra ela, seu hálito quente atingindo-a várias vezes. Ergueu uma das mãos para acariciar seu rosto, antes de roçar os lábios nos dele. Beijou-o gentilmente antes de recuar. Ele franziu a testa antes de abrir os olhos e fixá-los nas piscinas cor de ébano de Pan. Ele sorriu. 

**"Já é de dia?"** Ele perguntou.

**"Já... Meio-dia e meia".**

**"Tarde assim?"**

Ela acenou afirmativamente. Eles se olharam nos olhos por um momento, absorvendo toda a serenidade dentro de si. Trunks moveu-se de modo que estava sobre Pan. Acariciou o rosto dela antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente na boca. Ela correspondeu ferventemente, desejando-o. Ele deslizou os lábios por seu pescoço, beijando lentamente as omoplatas. Ela suspirou de contentamento. Ele parou e fitou o pescoço dela, passando os dedos, inconscientemente, por uma área, um pedaço onde ele esperava que ficaria a sua marca. Ele a fitou e notou que ela ainda estava com a roupa que usara na batalha.

Ele inspirou o seu perfume antes de dizer, **"Espero que você queira colocar algo mais inteiro do que isso que você está usando".**

Ela deu uma risadinha antes de ele sair de cima dela e deixar que ela se levantasse. Ele segurou sua mão e ela lentamente afastou-se dele.

**"Eu vou voltar"**, ela disse antes de sair pela porta.

* * *

Ela entrou em seu quarto e viu que fora limpo. Avistou o chuveiro – delícia, precisaria de um. Despiu-se e deixou que a água quente cascateasse por seu corpo. Gemeu de deleite pela água pressurizada massageando suas têmporas e limpando sua pele. Lavou os cabelos e ensaboou o corpo. Era como estar no paraíso. 

Entretanto, ela sabia que precisaria sair um dia.

* * *

Bra e Goten estavam passeando pelos jardins do palácio, onde muitas plantas raras de diferentes países cresciam. Era interno, um paraíso botânico. Eles queriam ver Pan, depois que Bra lhe revelara as boas novas. Só podiam andar e aproveitar a paisagem, enquanto esperavam que Pan aparecesse.

* * *

Trunks tomara banho, se vestira e estava esperando por Pan. Estava deitado na cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça e as pernas cruzadas. Estava pensando. No passado, no presente e no que poderia ser o futuro.

* * *

Pan entrou sentindo-se ressuscitada e fresca. Seus cabelos curtos estavam começando a crescer novamente. Ela o viu deitado e o observou por um minuto ou dois antes de ele notar que ela havia chegado. Ele se pôs de pé e sorriu. 

**"Do que você está sorrindo?"** Ela perguntou.

**"Você é linda".**

Ela corou. **"Claro que sou". **Pan foi sentar-se ao lado dele. **"Devemos sair?"** Perguntou-lhe.

**"Sim. Eu sei que todos querem te ver. O Goten também está aqui, e você pode ir ver a sua avó se quiser".**

Houve um brilho radiante nos olhos dela. **"Só se você vier comigo".**

**"Pra quê? Segurar a sua mão?"** Ele brincou.

**"Deixe de graça. Quero que você venha comigo para que eu possa mostrar à vovó como você é maravilhoso".**

**"Nossa, vou conhecer seus pais"**, ele disse antes de perceber seu erro.

Pan abaixou os olhos para o chão, recordando o passado.

Trunks tomou o queixo dela em uma mão e ergueu seu rosto para si. **"Lamento, não quis dizer isso, mas escapou".**

**"Eu não o culpo, Trunks"**, ela retrucou. **"Aprendi que devemos libertar as pessoas. Podemos lembrar-nos delas, mas não devemos deixar que isto controle a nossa vida. Não pode ser um anseio; pode ser uma lembrança. O amor é uma emoção poderosa entre uma pessoa e sua família, e sempre resiste; nunca some ou abandona alguém. A família sempre está aqui".**

Ele suspirou. **"Eu não devia ter dito isso".**

**"Mesmo se você não tivesse dito, não teria feito diferença no que eu sinto".**

Trunks roçou os lábios nos dela e a beijou gentilmente. Eles se afastaram, com apenas as testas se tocando. Trunks ergueu-se e estendeu a mão para ela. Ela aceitou, e eles saíram, a porta fechando-se gentilmente atrás deles.

* * *

Depois de fazerem uma rápida e farta refeição, perfeita para dois saiyajins mortos de fome, ele fizeram o que era necessário ser feito. Tanto Bulma quanto Vegeta ficaram felizes e aliviados por vê-la viva e bem. Tudo o que Vegeta fez foi sorrir e manter-se atrás de sua companheira, mas Pan sabia que ele estava contente. Mais tarde, o casal encontrou Bra. Goten e Pan abraçaram-se intensamente e conversaram sobre algumas coisas. Os quatro jovens então decidiram fazer um grande treinamento, resultando em muitos risos, muita diversão e outro banho para cada um deles. 

Mais tarde, Goten decidiu não acompanhar Pan e Trunks para ver Chichi. Aquele era um momento apenas para os dois apaixonados, aqueles que haviam sobrevivido a tudo.

* * *

Pan entrou na casa de sua infância e chamou a avó. 

Chichi ergueu a cabeça de seu livro e correu para a sala da frente. **"Pan!"** Ela disse.

**"Vovó!"**

As duas se abraçaram intensamente, antes de Chichi notar outro jovem, que esperava pacientemente. Ela se afastou de Pan e foi em direção a Trunks, que ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la.

**"Vovó"**, Pan falou, **"este é Trunks. Trunks, esta é Chichi, a minha avó".**

**"Olá"**, Trunks disse, apertando a mão dela. Chichi notou o brasão na roupa dele e sorriu para si mesma.

**"Vovó faz a melhor comida do planeta, Trunks"**, Pan disse.

Chichi ficou vermelha. **"Você não precisava falar isso! Fique para jantar! Deixe o Trunks provar a minha _melhor comida_!"**

**"Claro, vovó. Como a senhora está?"**

**"Não quer me dizer como _você_ está?"** Chichi disse, furiosa. **"Você é a minha única neta, e nem liga para mim. Eu não soube de você por duas semanas! Eu pelo menos precisava ouvir a sua voz para me dizer que estava bem, depois daquele incidente com a tal de Shitake, ou qualquer que seja o nome dela. Eu estava preocupada! Se eu não tivesse o Goten para me dizer onde você estava, eu provavelmente estaria louca agora!"**

Pan ficou sem jeito, e ergueu as mãos em rendição. **"Calma, vovó! Você vai se cansar!"**

Chichi descruzou os braços e agarrou a mão de Trunks. **"Eu aposto que você quer provar um pedaço do bolo que eu fiz hoje de manhã e..."**

Pan fechou os olhos e suspirou. Se suspeitasse que a avó iria interrogar Trunks, não o teria trazido consigo.

O resto da tarde passou-se rapidamente. Trunks concordou que a comida de Chichi era a melhor do planeta, e disse que ela precisava ser apresentada à sua mãe; as personalidades das duas iriam se dar bem. Chichi ficou a sós por um momento com Pan, e perguntou a ela várias coisas. Pan apenas disse que Trunks era o príncipe e que eles se amavam muito. Chichi ergueu uma sobrancelha a isso.

_Netos!_, ela pensou.

* * *

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Pan estava sentada no telhado da ala de Trunks. Ela assistia o sol se pôr lentamente, levando a luz consigo. Abraçou os joelhos, e estremeceu ao sentir a brisa noturna lamber seu corpo. Seus cabelos flutuavam ao vento. Ela sabia o que ia acontecer naquela noite, e estava sentindo um misto de excitação e nervosismo. Ela amava Trunks e queria ser dele, mas ainda era virgem. E estava assustada. Ela viu os últimos raios de sol desaparecer. O céu estava tingido de rosa fraco. Ela relaxou e apoiou a cabeça nas telhas, buscando o ki de Trunks. Encontrou-o na sala do trono. Ela estava pronta para ele, mas a ansiedade estava matando-a. E lentamente ela dormiu.

* * *

Trunks estava sentado, e entediado, em seu trono, enquanto o pai conversava com alguns buenos que tinham vindo pedir a sua ajuda. Ele queria ir procurar Pan. Já estava escuro; ele pensou no que a noite traria, e sorriu. Queria muitíssimo marcar Pan; queria ficar com ela pelo resto de sua vida. Mesmo tendo certeza de que ela o amava e que sentia o mesmo, era a escolha e o direito dela decidir sobre isto. 

Mas ele esperaria eternamente por ela.

Trunks despertou ao ouvir o pai chamando seu nome. Saiu de seu transe e se colocou de pé. Os buenos tinham ido embora. Depois de uma breve conversa sobre política com Vegeta, Trunks podia ir embora. Ele ficou aliviado por isto.

Ele entrou em sua ala, as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça. Foi para o quarto e caiu na cama. Inspirou o ar noturno e percebeu que as portas ao estilo francês da sacada tinham sido abertas. Ele podia sentir o ki dela no teto, e percebeu que ela estava dormindo. Esperaria por ela. Tirou as botas e a roupa, e esperou.

* * *

Pan acordou com o ar gelado da noite, e abriu os olhos. Agora estava muito escuro. Ela viu a lua, brilhando intensamente no céu noturno. Ela sentiu Trunks sob si mesma, esperando. Ela também estava esperando. Esperando para dizer sim ao que ele oferecesse. 

Ela lentamente se colocou de pé e se espreguiçou como um gato. Ela levitou, e jogou os cabelos curtos para trás. Olhou para Trunks, sentado na cama, virado em sua direção, cabisbaixo, brincando com os dedos. Lentamente, fechou a porta atrás de si, capturando a atenção dele. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, uma ação que era basicamente um êxtase e fazendo os corações de ambos acelerarem.

Ela aproximou-se dele. Trunks mostrou-lhe o sorriso que ela adorava, e puxou-a para seu colo. Ela passou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

**"Pan?"**

**"Oi..."**

**"Eu te quero. Eu... Eu te quero como a minha mulher".**

**"Eu também te quero assim..."**

Ele afastou a cabeça. **"Tem certeza de que quer isto? Sente-se pronta?"**

Pan acenou. **"Estou pronta para você".**

**"Não tem como recuar".**

**"E quem disse que recuar era uma alternativa?"** Ela retrucou antes de seus lábios serem capturados em um beijo tão quente que era como uma explosão de fogo. Ela pôs os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, os dele ao redor de sua cintura. Os lábios dele deixaram os dela, e trilharam beijos ardentes pelo seu pescoço, até suas omoplatas. Ela gemeu de êxtase enquanto beijava a orelha dela. Ele lentamente tirou a roupa dela, e a deitou na cama enquanto se despia.

O amor entre eles foi ardente e cheio de uma vontade que apenas o outro podia satisfazer.

* * *

Assim que acabou, Trunks acomodou-se de modo que seu peso não ficasse totalmente sobre ela, e olhou para seu rosto. Colocou uma mecha rebelde de cabelo negro atrás da orelha dela, e enroscou os dedos na cascata negra. Estava úmida de suor. 

Pan acariciou o rosto dele enquanto examinava seus olhos. A cor fazia-a lembrar do único lago do planeta, onde o azul do céu era refletido pela água.

**"Eu te amo"**, ela sussurrou, ainda ofegante.

**"Eu também te amo".**

Trunks olhou para o pescoço dela, e o beijou lentamente. E então, cravou os dentes na carne quente, ouvindo o grito suave de dor.

O corpo de Pan se arqueou em uma espécie de espasmo. Prazer percorria seu corpo, e ela colou sua pele à dele.

Começou a suar furiosamente, enquanto o passado de Trunks passava diante de seus olhos. Seus primeiros dias, com o cabelo curto e cor de lavanda partido de lado. A primeira vez na câmara de gravidade, treinando com os pais. A facilidade dele em uma gravidade aumentada vinte vezes, com quatro anos. A primeira vez que ele virou supersaiyajin, surpreendendo e orgulhando os pais; e a fofura dele com os cabelos loiros e espetados. A primeira purga, com o sangue dos inimigos molhando suas mãos.

A grande Guerra dos Tiranos, onde ele lutou bravamente e salvou o planeta e sua raça. A adolescência, a primeira namorada, o rompimento, e quando ele perdeu todos os amigos depois de ser acusado por eles de ser esnobe e de roubar as namoradas de todos. Era tudo mentira, e ela sentiu a dor dele.

Ela também viu a primeira vez que eles se encontraram, pela ótica dele. Os sonhos que ele teve com ela, os beijos que os dois partilharam. A briga com Sheik, e como ele tentou salvá-la, fracassando e, posteriormente, arrasando Sheik. Os dias que ele esperou por ela, e o amor que ele sentia e dividia com ela, agora e por toda a eternidade.

* * *

Trunks fechou os olhos enquanto o sangue continuava fluindo da mordida. Mordeu mais profundamente quando viu o passado dela. A família dela, todos eufóricos com o seu nascimento: era a primeira menina a nascer no clã desde a avó. Seus primeiros passos, o treinamento, os amigos e a vida da elite; a diversão e os risos. E a adoração pelo avô. 

A guerra que afetou toda a sua vida. As lágrimas que ela derramou quando sentiu os ki deles desaparecendo, a dor que sentiu quando recuperaram os cadáveres. Os dois anos seguintes se passaram como um borrão de emoções, pois ela nunca se refez de suas mortes. Mas ela treinou com crescente intensidade, desesperada por saber como eles tinham morrido pelas mãos de uma raça mais fraca.

O primeiro namorado dela foi aos quatorze anos, e durou seis meses, até que ela rompeu pois ele havia beijado a sua melhor amiga. A entrevista para o emprego no palácio, os sentimentos dela pelo príncipe quando o viu pela primeira vez. A luxúria que a consumiu antes de virar amor. Um borrão de emoções e sentimentos misturados quando a mãe dela faleceu.

A batalha e as coisas que ela sonhou enquanto se recuperava. As coisas que pensou quando chorou no ombro dele ao sair do tanque de recuperação: o alívio de saber que Sheik era o ser poderoso que destruíra seu pai e seu avô, e saber que ela estava morta. O tempo que ela o desejava, e o amor que ela sentia e dividia com ele naquela noite e por toda a eternidade.

Pan abriu os olhos e inspirou asperamente. Estava respirando ofegante. Abaixou os olhos para a cabeça de Trunks; um estava coberto pelo suor do outro. Ela suspirou ao senti-lo lamber seu sangue. Era doce e, ao mesmo tempo, salgado. Ele queria mais, mas teria que esperar. Ergueu a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos serenos, cheios de amor. Trouxe os lábios para junto dos dela e capturou sua boca em um beijo apaixonado. Ela podia sentir seu sangue na boca dele. Eles se afastaram para respirar, e se olharam nos olhos.

_Eu te amo_, Trunks disse mentalmente pelo elo telepático deles.

_Eu_ _também te amo. Agora e para sempre_, ela retrucou.

Ele deu um beijo na testa dela e deitou-se a seu lado. Ela aninhou-se nele, inspirando seu perfume. Ele envolveu-a com um braço e viu-a adormecer. Enroscou a cauda ao redor da dela e adormeceu logo depois. Era uma união entre duas pessoas, uma união que duraria para sempre.


	25. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Pan acordou. Ela franziu a testa e bocejou. Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com íris azuis, olhando contentes para ela. Ela mergulhou naquele olhar, e ele a encarou. Trunks ergueu a mão para acariciar o rosto dela. Ela se aninhou nele, pousando a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele puxou seu corpo nu para perto do dele, absorvendo seu calor.

Trunks suspirou enquanto ela desenhava círculos com os dedos em seu peito.

_Você está bem?_ Ele comunicou-se telepaticamente com ela pelo elo.

_Sim. Só estou feliz de estar contigo_.

Trunks beijou seus cabelos

_Nós passamos por tantas coisas_ Ela disse a ele.

_Eu sei_ ele respondeu _mas tudo valeu a pena. Eu consegui você_

Pan o olhou e o beijou gentilmente, mas cheia de amor.

**"Idem"**, ela disse.

Trunks olhou para o relógio, e para o mundo lá fora. Era muito cedo, apenas 09h07min da manhã.

Pan sentou-se e coçou os olhos.

**"Aonde você vai? Ainda é cedo"**, Trunks disse, pondo os braços atrás de sua cabeça.

**"É meu relógio biológico. Geralmente estou treinando a essa hora"**, ela respondeu.

Trunks sentou-se e puxou-a para seu colo. **"Mesmo depois de ontem à noite?"**

Antes que pudesse retrucar, ela bocejou. **"Viu? Você está cansada"**, Trunks disse.

Pan sorriu. Saiu de cima de Trunks e sentou-se ao lado dele. Correu os dedos pelos cabelos cor de ébano. Precisava escová-los, mas não agora. Trunks puxou-a de volta para si. Ela passou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e apoiou a cabeça no peito dele. Ele estava para deitar-se novamente quando notou uma mancha nos lençóis.

Era sangue.

Ele baixou os olhos para Pan, sendo engolfado pela culpa. Pan virou-se para o que Trunks avistara e suspirou.

**"Eu te machuquei muito?"** Trunks perguntou.

Pan virou a culpa nos olhos dele e acariciou seu rosto. **"Não se sinta culpado, Trunks. Ia doer de qualquer jeito. Você não fez nada errado. A noite de ontem foi especial. Estamos ligados. Nada pode se interpor entre nós".**

Trunks lhe sorriu e deitou-se na cama, trazendo sua eleita consigo.

E ambos adormeceram mais uma vez, confortados um no abraço do outro.

* * *

Bra deu uma risadinha quando Goten lhe fez cócegas. Estavam ambos na cama, enrolados nos lençóis.

**"Pare!"** Ela disse, mas ele foi mais intenso.

Ela começou a rir crescentemente, debatendo-se sob as mãos de Goten.

**"Pára!"** Ela gritou.

Não houve hesitação nas ações de Goten.

**"Pára!"** Ela respirou, dolorida de tanto rir.

**"Suplique".**

**"O... o quê?"**

**"Suplique".**

**"Nunca!"**

Goten sorriu maliciosamente e parou. Bra exalou um suspiro contido, mas Goten começou a fazer-lhe cócegas novamente.

**"Pára! Tá... eu lhe suplico que pare, por favor!"**

Goten parou definitivamente, e inclinou-se sobre a silhueta ofegante. Ele a beijou lentamente no pescoço, deslizando os lábios pela sua orelha.

**"Gostou?"** Ele sussurrou.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e acariciou o rosto dele.

**"Gostei... Claro que não, seu bobo! Não gosto que me façam cócegas!"**

Goten riu, mas foi calado pelos lábios de Bra.

**"Mas gosto de você"**, ela disse.

Goten puxou-a novamente para a cama, passando os braços ao redor de seu corpo. Eles prontamente voltaram a dormir.

* * *

Bulma passeou os olhos por seu reino, de sua sacada. O sol brilhava luminosamente no céu, e a cidade estava em sua melhor forma. Ela adorava a paz. Quando ela nascera, a Guerra de Freeza já havia começado. Durou até o seu décimo sétimo aniversário, quando Vegeta o destruiu. A guerra seguinte fora a Guerra dos Tiranos, seis anos antes – a mais recente.

A briga contra Sheik seria batizada de Conflito dos Rebeldes.

Cada vitória era celebrada anualmente. Os saiyajins no planeta teriam uma festa extra no ano seguinte.

Braços fortes envolveram sua cintura, e ela sorriu.

**"O moleque uniu-se ontem à noite".**

**"Tem certeza?"** Bulma perguntou.

**"Tenho"**

_Então falta pouco para que Bra também se una, e então ambos terão filhos. E aí poderemos abdicar em favor de Trunks. Parece distante, mas vai chegar _Bulma pensou.

_E quando chegar _Vegeta pensou, _nós vamos saber que reinamos o melhor que pudemos_.

* * *

Algumas semanas mais tarde, Pan tomou parte na Coroação do Príncipe. Seu título de princesa foi oficializado, e sua ligação com Trunks, tornada pública para todo o planeta. Foi um dia de grande celebração, de amor e harmonia entre a paz e a esperança. Os saiyajins esperavam que a paz durasse.

Antes de dormirem naquela noite, Pan e Trunks refletiam em suas vidas. O amor nascera no momento em que eles se encontraram pela primeira vez. O desejo de Pan, de vingar sua família, fora um obstáculo. Ela achava que todas as pessoas eram más. Que o mal controlava o mundo. Contudo, ela estava errada. Apenas o verdadeiro mal poderia encontrar tanto prazer na morte. Apenas o verdadeiro mal poderia dizer tais coisas... e apenas o verdadeiro mal nunca poderia ser mudado. Ela considerara muitas coisas como certas, quando, na realidade, não eram. Ela seguira a cabeça em vez de seguir seu coração. Ela havia tentado fazer o que achara que outras pessoas desejariam que ela fizesse. No fim, ela foi bem-sucedida em destruir a pessoa correta, e em encontrar o amor.

Ela precisava de esperanças em sua vida... e sempre estavam ali. Ela nunca poderia acusar Trunks de fazer qualquer coisa contra ela, pois ele a amava dele: ele nunca faria isso para começar. Ela poderia contar a ele que Sheik o controlara e o fizera matar pessoas inocentes – se ela lembrasse, é claro. Mas ela sabia que suas mortes estavam escritas.

E, quando ela dormisse nas noites de inverno, um vento quente sempre a envolveria, vindo dos céus. Um vento quente, sua família. Ela sabia que havia esperança. Trunks e sua família no paraíso eram a prova disso.

E, quando eles se unissem aos outros, seriam sempre bem-vindos.

**F I M**


End file.
